Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban
by AnSAriSA
Summary: Con Sirius Black escapando del mundo mágico, Harry regresa a su tercer año en Hogwarts, donde descubre nuevos secretos.
1. Capítulo 1

**Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban**

Eliana llego al Caldero Chorreante, y cuando entró encontro a Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley sentados en la larga mesa de madera con el resto de la banda Weasley.

"¡Eliana!"

Hermione, Ron y Harry se levantaron y se acercaron a ella y los otros Weasley pronto los siguieron. Hermione fue la primera en alcanzarla, abrazándola fuertemente. Ron parecía mucho más pecoso que antes, mientras que Hermione se curtía considerablemente de sus vacaciones en Francia. Harry creció un par de pulgadas.

"¡Finalmente!" dijo Ron, sonriendo. "Te hemos estado buscando pero luego Tom dijo que aún no has venido, así que miramos por el Callejón Diagon por si acaso..."

"Es mi culpa." dijo Eliana sonriéndoles. "Me tomó un tiempo llegar aquí, ya que me detuve a comprar a este compañero." dijo enseñando su jaula con un gato en el.

La cara de Hermione se iluminó enseguida. "Ay por Dios, yo tambien compre un gato." dijo sonriendo inclinandose para mirar al gato en la jaula.

"Si, eso lo sabemos Hermione." Ron dijo rodando los ojos. "No puedo creer que tu tambien tienes uno Eliana."

"Que tiene de malo?" Eliana pregunta confundida. Pero antes de que le respondieran la señora Weasley se acerco a ella.

"Eliana." Molly saluda. "Es bueno verte. Ron ha hablado de ti casi todo el verano." dijo en tono picaro. "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Mamá." Ron dijo sonrojandose un poco.

Eliana sonrió al verlo sonrojarse. "Un placer verla de nuevo señora Weasley, estoy bien gracias."

La señora Weasley le sonrio. "Bien, vamos a sentarnos y comer algo."

Todos se dirigieron a la mesa dandole un puesto a Eliana que se sento al lado de Harry y sentó la jaula del gato en la mesa, donde los chicos se reunieron alrededor de la jaula y casi parecían querer abrir la jaula.

"Se llama Amice. Es un amigo." Eliana dijo al ver la mirada de Hermione. "Puedes sacarlo Hermione, ha estado inquieto."

"Ay, Crookshanks tendra compañía ahora."

Hermione abrio la jaula sacando al gato que empezo a ronronear por la atención que le estaba dando Hermione.

"Que emoción." Ron murmura antes de mirar a Eliana. "De todos modos, no vas a creer lo que Harry hizo." dijo sonriendo. "¡Hizo explotar a su tía!"

"¿De Verdad?" preguntó Eliana, volteándose a mirar a Harry.

"No quise hacerlo." dijo Harry. "Acabo de perder el control, y ella es la hermana de mi tío, así que en realidad no es mi tía."

"De todos modos." dijo Ron. "Esta noche estamos en el Caldero Chorreante y Hermione también está aquí. Sus padres la dejaron esta mañana y Harry estuvo aquí por semanas. ¿Te quedas aquí también?"

Eliana asintió. "Sí, mi abuelo me dejó aquí temprano."

"¿Conseguiste todos tus libros?" preguntó Hermione.

"Sí, hace un tiempo."

"¡Eliana!" dijo Fred, apartando a Ron fuera del camino e inclinándose profundamente. "Simplemente espléndido verte..."

"Maravilloso." dijo George, apartando a Fred y agarrando la mano de Eliana. "Absolutamente spiffing."

Percy se acercó y ahora fruncía el ceño a la pareja. "Eso es suficiente, ahora."

"Percy!" dijo Fred como si acabara de verlo y le hubiera agarrado la mano también. "¿Qué tan obsceno de verte?"

"Es suficiente." dijo la Sra. Weasley, acercándose y frunciendo el ceño a los gemelos. "¿Supongo que has escuchado las noticias emocionantes, Eliana?" Señaló la nueva insignia plateada en el pecho de Percy. "¡Segundo Head Boy en la familia!"

"Y por último." Fred murmuró en voz baja.

"No lo dudo." dijo la Sra. Weasley. "Noté que no los han hecho dos prefectos."

"¿Para qué queremos ser prefectos?" dijo George, que parecía enojado con la idea. "Eliminaría toda la diversión de la vida."

Ginny soltó una risita.

"¡Quieres dar un mejor ejemplo para tu hermana!" dijo la Sra. Weasley.

"Ginny tiene otros hermanos para darle un ejemplo, madre." dijo Percy con altivez. "Voy a cambiar para la cena". Luego miró a Eliana. "Es bueno verte Ross." añadió rígidamente antes de desaparecer.

George exhaló un suspiro. "Tratamos de cerrarlo en una pirámide." les dijo a Eliana y a Harry. "Pero mamá nos vio."


	2. Capítulo 2

Después del desayuno la mañana siguiente hubo caos entre ellos. Estaban todos muy ocupados subiendo todos sus baúles por la estrecha escalera del Caldero Chorreante y apilándolos cerca de la puerta, con Hedwig y Hermes encaramados en sus jaulas. Las bestias de Hermione y Eliana estaban en sus canastas de mimbre, escupiendo ruidosamente al lado del montón de troncos.

"Está bien, Crookshanks." arrulló Hermione a través del cesto. "Te dejaré salir en el tren."

"No lo harás. Ninguna de las dos." espetó Ron a Hermione y Eliana. "¿Qué pasa con el pobre Scabbers, eh?" Señaló su pecho, donde un gran bulto indicaba que Scabbers estaba acurrucado en su bolsillo.

El Sr. Weasley apareció una vez más dentro del Caldero e hizo un gesto a Harry para que se acercara. Los autos del Ministerio finalmente llegaron. Uno por uno, el señor Weasley los condujo por el corto trecho de pavimento hacia los dos coches verdes anticuados, cada uno de los cuales conducido por magos alertas. Hermione siguió a Harry, luego Eliana, Ron y Percy, para disgusto de Ron. Fred, George, Ginny y la Sra. Weasley subieron al otro automóvil.

El grupo se movió a través de la estación antes de llegar finalmente a las Plataformas Nueve y Diez. Esa fue siempre la parte difícil de llegar a la escuela; atravesando las dos plataformas sin atraer la atención Muggle.

El señor Weasley paso primero con Harry, seguido por los gemelos, Percy y Ginny, y luego la señora Weasley con Eliana y Hermione y salieron en la plataforma 9 ¾, donde el Expreso de Hogwarts ya estaba preparado para irse.

Percy había ido a ver a Penélope, hinchando su pecho hacia ella, mostrando su brillante placa.

Todos fueron al final del tren, pasando por compartimentos llenos, a un carruaje que parecía bastante vacío. Cargaron sus baúles, guardaron a Amice, Hedwig y Crookshanks en el portaequipajes, y luego volvieron a salir para despedirse del señor y la señora Weasley.

La Sra. Weasley besó todas sus mejillas y les dio todos los abrazos adicionales.

"Cuídate, ¿verdad, Harry?" dijo la Sra. Weasley mientras se enderezaba, y luego abrió su enorme bolso y dijo. "Te he hecho todos los sándwiches... Aquí lo tienes, Ron... No, no son carne en conserva... ¿Fred? ¿Dónde está Fred? Aquí tienes, querido..."

"Harry." dijo el Sr. Weasley en voz baja. "Ven aquí un momento."

La señora Weasley miró su reloj y saltó en el acto. "¡Miren la hora! ¡Vamos, muchachos, entren, entren!" Ella estaba guiando a todos en el tren. "Arthur, Arthur, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Está a punto de irse!"

"¡Él viene, Molly!" El Sr. Weasley le devolvió la llamada. En unos momentos, el Sr. Weasley y Harry llegaron corriendo y Harry saltó al tren con unos pocos segundos de sobra. Steam estaba ondeando desde el tren y comenzó a moverse. Todos se asomaron por la ventana y saludaron al señor y a la señora Weasley hasta que el tren dobló una esquina y los bloqueó.

"Necesito hablar con ustedes en privado." murmuró Harry mientras recogían sus cosas para buscar un compartimento. Ginny estaba caminando con ellos, por lo que Ron se volvió hacia su hermana.

"Vete, Ginny." dijo groseramente.

"¡Ron!" Eliana dijo, mirándolo mientras Ginny abría su boca para tomar represalias. "¿Cómo vives con él?" preguntó ella, mirando a la joven con perplejidad. Ron le hizo una mueca mientras Ginny le daba a la bruja castaña una sonrisa deslumbrante.

"Practica." respondió ella simplemente. "Mucha y mucha práctica."

Eliana sonrió. "Bueno, lo que tu querido hermano quiso decir fue, ¿te importaría dejarnos solos para hablar un poco?"

"Siempre y cuando lo preguntes así, no lo hago." dijo Ginny, sacando la lengua a su hermano, que hizo lo maduro y le pegó la suya directamente a ella. "Voy a ver si puedo encontrar a Loony, quiero decir, Luna."

Solo cuando Ginny se perdió de vista, lograron encontrar un compartimento vacío, o al menos uno con asientos libres. El único ocupante era un joven mago de unos treinta y cinco años, vestía ropas especialmente gastadas y tenía el pelo ligeramente gris, aunque no era particularmente viejo.

"¿Quién crees que es él?" Preguntó Ron cuando cerraron la puerta tan silenciosamente como pudieron y se sentaron, sin querer despertarlo.

"Profesor RJ Lupin." dijo Hermione inmediatamente.

"¿Cómo sabes todo?" Preguntó Ron, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "¿Cómo es que ella sabe todo?" él dirigió a los otros dos.

"Está en su maleta." respondió Eliana, señalando el portaequipajes. Había notado la maleta solo después de que Hermione la había dicho, notando el nombre del profesor RJ Lupin sobre ella, las letras descascaradas. "Debe ser el nuevo maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras."

"Espero que esté a la altura." dijo Ron, dubitativo. "Parece que un buen hex acabaría con él. De todos modos... ¿qué ibas a decirnos?" preguntó, mirando a Harry.

Cinco minutos después, todos tenían la boca cubierta, mirando a su mejor amigo con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Sirius Black escapó de Azkaban para ir tras de ti?" Eliana susurró.

"¡Oh, Harry!" Hermione susurró. "Tendrás que ser muy, muy cuidadoso. No busques problemas."

"No busco problemas." señaló Harry, molesto. "El problema generalmente me encuentra."

"Pero atraparán a Black, ¿no es así?" Hermione dijo, su voz seria. "Quiero decir, también tienen a todos los muggles afuera para él..."

"Claro." dijo Ron. "Excepto que nunca antes nadie escapó de Azkaban y también fue uno de los prisioneros de máxima seguridad. Sin mencionar que es un loco desquiciado y asesino."

"Gracias, Ron." dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

"¿No sería agradable salir un poco de la escuela y explorar Hogsmeade?" Hermione preguntó.

"Sí, debería ser divertido." dijo Eliana sonriéndole a su única amiga antes de volverse hacia Harry. Su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio la expresión de su rostro, leyéndolo al instante.

"Supongamos que así será." Harry les dijo con gravedad. "Tendrás que decirme cuándo lo has descubierto. No puedo ir. Los Dursley no firmaron mi formulario de permiso y Fudge tampoco."

La boca de Ron se abrió con horror. "¿No tienes permitido venir? Pero, de ninguna manera, McGonagall o alguien te dará permiso."

"¿McGonagall?" Eliana repitió con una breve risa. "Buena suerte con eso. No es como con Snape, Ron. Ella no favorece a los estudiantes de su propia casa."

"O podemos preguntarles a Fred y George, ellos conocen cada pasaje secreto del castillo." continuó Ron como si Eliana no hubiera hablado.

Su sugerencia, sin embargo, hizo que ambas chicas lo miraran. Hermione, porque casi nunca rompía las reglas y solo cuando estaban en peligro. Eliana sin embargo, estaba más preocupado por la seguridad de Harry que por otra cosa. Aunque tenía sus dudas sobre la culpa de Black, no podía decir que era inocente sin ninguna prueba.

"Ron, con Black suelto, realmente no creo que este sea el momento de escabullirnos de la escuela." dijo Eliana razonablemente. Harry no se veía feliz por su comentario, pero asintió a regañadientes.

Ron no estaba tan convencido. "Pero si estamos con él, Black no se atrevería..."

"Oh, no seas ridículo, Ronald." Hermione le espetó mientras estaba deshaciendo las correas en la jaula de Crookshanks para dejarlo salir. "Black ya asesinó a un montón de gente en medio de una calle abarrotada. ¿Realmente crees que se va a preocupar por atacar a Harry solo porque tres brujas y magos menores de edad están con él?"

"¡No dejes que eso salga!" Ron se quejó, apartándose del camino justo cuando el gato estaba a punto de rebotar contra él para atacar a Scabbers. "¡Sal de aquí!"

"Ron, profesor Lupin." le advirtió Eliana señalando con la cabeza al profesor que aún dormía, que se movió a su lado. Cuando estuvieron seguros de que Lupin todavía estaba durmiendo, continuaron hablando en voz baja, sin atreverse a hablar más alto. Mientras tanto, el paisaje se alejaba del campo muggle y se volvía más y más oscuro a medida que pasaban las horas y pronto, la bruja con el carrito de comida estaba pasando.

Hermione se acerco al profesor Lupin.

"¿Profesor?" ella preguntó cautelosamente. "Disculpe, profesor?" Pero el maestro de DADA no se movió, ni siquiera cambió de su sueño.

"No te preocupes, cariño." le aseguró la bruja mientras Harry pagaba sus pasteles de caldero. "Si está hambriento cuando se despierte, estaré al frente con el conductor."

Cerró la puerta del compartimiento detrás de ella antes de continuar.

"Está dormido, ¿no?" Eliana intentó confirmar.

"Sí, él no ha muerto, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Ron, mirando a su nuevo profesor.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "No, todavía está respirando." les aseguró mientras comenzaban a moverse hacia los dulces.

Era alrededor de media tarde cuando la última persona que querían ver antes de llegar a la escuela entró caminando en su compartimiento. Draco Malfoy se burló de ellos mientras estaba flanqueado por sus dos "guardaespaldas", Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle.

"Bueno, mira quién es." se burló Malfoy. "Potty and the Weasley. Escuché que tu padre finalmente consiguió algo de oro este verano, Weasley. ¿Murió tu madre de shock?"

Ron se levantó rápidamente y Harry se unio a él. Eliana retiró su varita, entrecerrando los ojos al mago rubio. Hermione aclaró su garganta en advertencia, pero no dijo nada.

"¿Quién es ese?" Preguntó Malfoy, notando a Lupin por primera vez mientras sus ojos se movían hacia Hermione.

"Nuevo maestro." respondió Harry. "¿Qué estabas diciendo, Malfoy?"

Malfoy frunció el ceño con fastidio, pero no iba a pelear justo en frente de un maestro. "Vamos." dijo fríamente a sus guardaespaldas.

"No voy a tomar nada de su boca este año." dijo Ron salvajemente mientras se sentaba, masajeándose los nudillos con enojo. "Lo digo en serio. Si hace una nueva grieta sobre mi familia, voy a agarrar su cabeza y..." Hizo un gesto violento en el aire.

"¡Ron, ten cuidado!" Hermione susurró, señalando a Lupin, quien había dormido milagrosamente durante todo el proceso.

La lluvia se espesó cuando el tren se fue más al norte. Las ventanas eran ahora de un sólido y reluciente gris, que poco a poco se oscureció hasta que las linternas parpadearon a lo largo de los corredores y sobre los portaequipajes. Remus todavía estaba durmiendo, incluso mientras el tren traqueteaba, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban contra la ventana y el viento rugiendo afuera.

"Debemos estar cerca." dijo Ron, inclinándose hacia delante para mirar la ventana completamente negra.

Justo cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, el tren comenzó a disminuir la velocidad.

"Genial." dijo Ron, levantándose y caminando con cuidado más allá de Remus para tratar de ver afuera. "Me muero de hambre. Quiero llegar a la fiesta..."

"No podemos estar allí todavía." dijo Hermione, mirando su reloj. "Por lo general, no estamos allí hasta mucho más tarde."

"Entonces, ¿por qué nos detenemos?"

El tren se detuvo con una sacudida. Thuds y flequillo corrieron por el compartimiento cuando su equipaje se cayó de sus estantes. Entonces todas las lámparas se apagaron y se sumergieron en la completa oscuridad.

"¿Que esta pasando?" llegó la voz de Ron en la oscuridad.

"¡Ay!" jadeó Eliana. "¡Ron, ese era mi pie!"

Harry se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta del compartimiento, abriéndola justo cuando el tren se sacudió, lo arrojó de nuevo a su asiento.

"¿Crees que nos hemos roto?" Preguntó Harry mientras se incorporaba.

"No sé..."

"Hay algo moviéndose por ahí." Ron dijo. "Creo que la gente viene a bordo..."

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió de repente y alguien cayó dolorosamente sobre las piernas de Harry y Eliana.

"Lo siento - ¿sabes lo que está pasando? - Ouch - lo siento..."

"Hola, Neville." dijo Eliana, sintiendo a su alrededor en la oscuridad y levantando a Neville en el asiento junto a ella.

"¿Eliana? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué está pasando?"

"No tengo idea, siéntate."

"Voy a preguntarle al conductor qué ocurre." dijo la voz de Hermione.

Oyeron la puerta abrirse de nuevo, y luego un ruido sordo y dos fuertes chillidos de dolor.

"¿Quién es ese?"

"¿Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Estaba buscando a Ron..."

"Entra y sientate..."

"¡Aqui no!" dijo Harry rápidamente. "¡Estoy aquí!"

"¡Ay!" dijo Eliana cuando Ginny la piso en el mismo pie que Ron.

Hubo algo de conmoción cuando todos intentaron sentarse antes de que el Profesor Lupin se despertara por fin.

"Tranquilos." les dijo, iluminando el apartamento con un puñado de fuego, revelando su rostro cansado, pero sus ojos estaban vigilantes y cautelosos. Pasó junto a ellos con el fuego en sus manos. "Quédense donde están."

Pero antes de llegar a la puerta, se abrió y algo se deslizó a la vista. Una figura encapuchada que emitía un sentimiento frío e inútil. Su mano era como un cadáver que había sido encontrado bajo el agua después de demasiado tiempo. Su estómago se contrajo ya que lo que fuera parecía succionar algo de su entorno.

La desesperación, la desolación y la miseria se apoderaron de Eliana e imagenes pasaron por su mente... ella vio una calle llena de gente gritando... y un destello de cabello rubio cuando alguien la agarró... pero ella no quería que la mujer rubia fuera... ella quería que se quedara...

El recuerdo la abrumaba, pero incluso a través de eso, vio una especie de luz plateada que aparecía en el compartimiento, alejando la oscuridad y la desesperación.

Lupin se agachó junto a Eliana. "Eliana, ¿no es así?" le preguntó amablemente y ella hizo un pequeño gesto de asentimiento. "Fácil ahora, estás bien. Se ha ido ahora. Aquí." añadió, sacando una de las ranas de chocolate de su bolsillo y desenvolviéndola para ella. "Come esto. Te ayudará."

"¡Eliana!" gritó Hermione acercandose. "¿Estás bien?"

Eliana asintio dandose cuenta que el Expreso de Hogwarts se estaba moviendo de nuevo. Ron y Neville estaban arrodillados al lado de Harry, golpeando su rostro ligeramente.

"¿El está bien?" preguntó, mirando a Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville, quienes aparte de estar pálidos y asustados, estaban ilesos.

"Él estará bien." le aseguró Lupin.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de inmediato, levantando la mano y limpiándose la cara.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Eliana inclinandose junto con los demás.

"Sí." dijo Harry, mirando a todos ellos.

Lupin rompió un trozo de chocolate, repartiéndolos y entregándole una gran pieza a Harry. "Aquí. Está bien, es chocolate."

Harry tomó el chocolate, pero no lo comió, solo miró el lugar donde la criatura se había levantado. "¿Que pasó?" preguntó. "¿Qué fue esa... cosa que vino?"

"Fue un dementor, uno de los guardias de Azkaban." explicó Lupin. "Ya se fue. Estaba buscando a Sirius Black. Si me disculpan, necesito hablar un poco con el conductor." Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, mirando hacia atrás a todos. "Coman, se sentirán mejor."

Cuando se fue, Harry los miró de nuevo. "¿Qué me pasó?" preguntó ansiosamente.

"Bueno, de alguna manera te volviste rígido." explicó Ron. "Pensamos que te estaban dando un ataque o algo así."

"¿Y alguno de ustedes... se desmayó?"

"Eliana casi lo hace." dijo Hermione, dándole a la bruja castaña una mirada preocupada. "Ella era..." Ella se detuvo, no estaba segura de si decir o no. "Bueno, seguiste gimoteando, Eliana. No dejabas de decir: 'no' y 'demasiado oscuro'".

"¿Gritaste?" Harry preguntó. "Escuché a alguien gritar..."

Hermione lo miró alarmada. "Nadie estaba gritando, Harry."

"Fue horrible." gimió Neville, con la voz alta. "¿Sentiste lo frío que estaba cuando entró?"

"Me sentí raro." dijo Ron en voz baja, temblando ligeramente. "Como si nunca fuera alegre de nuevo..."

Nadie habló mucho como el sentado en el compartimiento, continuando hacia Hogwarts. Eliana fue con Hermione y Ginny más tarde para cambiarse las túnicas de la escuela mientras los niños se cambiaban en el compartimiento. Para cuando llegaron a la estación, habían recuperado la compostura.

"¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?" Eliana le preguntó a Harry mientras bajaban del tren y se metieron en los carruajes que los llevarían a la escuela. Él asintió con la cabeza, pero ella lo miró con escepticismo. "Realmente, Harry..."

"Estoy bien." Harry le aseguró. "Solo un poco inestable..."

Eliana envolvió un brazo alrededor de Harry mientras se dirigían hacia la escuela. "Mientras mejor estén lejos de este lugar, mejor me sentiré." murmuró oscuramente mientras Malfoy se abría paso entre la multitud. Ella soltó el brazo de Harry, no queriendo darle a Malfoy ninguna razón para molestarlos, pero el Slytherin tenía su mente en otras cosas.

"¿Te desmayaste, Potter?" preguntó alegremente. "¿Longbottom está diciendo la verdad? ¿De verdad te has desmayado?" Sus ojos grises brillaban con malicia mientras volvía su atención hacia Eliana. "¿Te desmayaste también, Ross? ¿Te asustó también el miedo y el viejo dementor?"

"Vete, Malfoy." Ron gruñó mientras Lupin salía del carruaje, mirando al grupo.

"¿Hay algún problema?" él preguntó. Los ojos de Malfoy barrieron su apariencia antes de negar con la cabeza y dirigirse hacia la escuela.

Se dirigieron a la escuela, pero casi en el momento en que entraron al Gran Comedor, una voz aguda gritó: "¡Potter! ¡Granger! ¡Quiero verlos a los dos!"

La profesora McGonagall caminaba hacia ellos. "No hay necesidad de parecer tan preocupado, solo quiero decir algo en mi oficina. Adelante, señor Weasley, señorita Ross."

"Vámonos." le susurró Eliana a Ron mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor y tomaban sus asientos en la Mesa de Gryffindor.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Ron y ella se encogió de hombros cuando los estudiantes de primer año se dirigieron al Gran Comedor y comenzó la clasificación. La preocupación por sus mejores amigos la hizo ignorar la Clasificación hasta que todo terminó y Harry y Hermione tomaron sus asientos.

No tenían tiempo para explicar lo que McGonagall había querido cuando Albus Dumbledore, se puso de pie y comenzó a dar su discurso de bienvenida.

"Bienvenidos, bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts. Tengo algunas cosas que decirles a todos, y como uno de ellos es muy serio, creo que es mejor quitarlo del camino antes de que se sientan confundidos por nuestra excelente fiesta." Se aclaró la garganta mientras los miraba a todos.

"Como todos sabrán después de su búsqueda del Expreso de Hogwarts, nuestra escuela actualmente acoge a algunos de los dementores de Azkaban, que están aquí en el negocio del Ministerio de Magia. Están estacionados en cada entrada de los terrenos y mientras están con nosotros, debo dejar en claro que nadie debe abandonar la escuela sin permiso. Los dementores no se dejan engañar por los trucos o los disfraces, o incluso los mantos de invisibilidad." añadió haciendo que el cuarteto se mire el uno al otro. En varias ocasiones, se habían escapado del toque de queda pasado fuera de la Capa de Invisibilidad de Harry que había heredado de su padre, que Dumbledore le había transmitido, que lo tenía en su poder. "No está en la naturaleza de un dementor perdonar. Por lo tanto, advierto a todos y cada uno de advertirte que no les des ninguna razón para hacerte daño. Miro a los prefectos y a nuestro nuevo Head Boy and Girl, para asegurarme de que ningún estudiante corra de los dementores. Ahora me complace dar la bienvenida a nuevos maestros a nuestras filas este año. Primero, el profesor Lupin, que ha dado su consentimiento gentil para ocupar el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras." Los aplausos estaba esparcido, solo aquellos en su compartimiento aplaudiendo con fuerza. "En cuanto a nuestra segunda cita nueva. Bueno, lamento informarle que la profesora Kettleburn, nuestra maestra de Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, se ha retirado para disfrutar más tiempo con sus extremidades restantes. Sin embargo, estoy encantado de decir que su lugar será ocupado por nuestro propio Rubeus Hagrid."

El guardabosque se puso rojo, pero recibió los aplausos, sus ojos negros brillando de placer y una gran sonrisa en su lugar mientras se limpiaba los ojos con el mantel. Harry, Ron, Eliana, Hermione, y la mayor parte de la mesa de Gryffindor también estaban animando.

"Bueno, creo que eso es todo lo importante." declaró Dumbledore. "¡Que empiece la fiesta!" Los platos y copas de oro se llenaron de comida y bebida.

"¡Felicidades, Hagrid!" Hermione chilló cuando Dumbledore los despidió por la cama y se dirigieron a la mesa de los maestros. Hagrid estaba limpiando su rostro lloroso en su servilleta mientras los miraba.

"Todos abajo ustedes. Pueden creerlo... gran hombre, Dumbledore... vino a mi cabaña después de que el Profesor Kettleburn dijo que ya había tenido suficiente... Es lo que siempre quise..."

McGonagall los ahuyentó después de eso y se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor, donde había una multitud de estudiantes esperando para entrar. "¡Llegando, entrando!" Percy llamó desde detrás de ellos. "¡La nueva contraseña es 'Fortuna Major'!"

La puerta se abrió y subieron al interior de la sala común. Eliana y Hermione dieron las buenas noches a los chicos antes de subir las escaleras y entrar en la sala común de niñas de tercer año.


	3. Capítulo 3

A la mañana siguiente, se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, donde Malfoy estaba actualmente en la corte. En el momento en que pasaron, sin embargo, fingió desmayarse, haciendo que los Slytherin que estaban a su alcance se echaran a reír.

"Ignóralo." susurró Hermione al ver la expresión de Harry. "Solo ignóralo, Harry, no vale la pena."

Eliana empujó a Harry por delante de ella hasta que llegaron a Fred y George en la mesa.

"Aquí están los nuevos horarios de los cursos de tercer año." dijo George, entregándoselos a cada uno. "¿Qué pasa contigo, Harry?"

"Malfoy." dijo Harry sombríamente y los gemelos miraron hacia la mesa de Slytherin justo a tiempo para ver a Malfoy haciendo otra desilusión.

"Parece que los abandonaré durante las primeras clases." Eliana observó a Harry y Ron. "Estaré en Arthimancy."

"Yo también." Hermione chilló feliz. "No puedo esperar, el tema suena tan fascinante."

"Hermione, ¿cómo se supone que tomas diez clases al día?" Eliana preguntó mientras agarraba el horario de Hermione y lo miraba. "¿Y tener Arthimancy, Muggle Studies y Adivination todo al mismo tiempo?"

"No es broma, Hermione." dijo Ron con una sonrisa mientras le devolvía el cronograma a su dueño. "Quiero decir, sé que eres buena, pero nadie es tan bueno. ¿Cómo se supone que estás en tres clases a la vez?"

"No seas ridículo." dijo razonablemente Hermione. "Por supuesto que no estaré en tres clases a la vez."

Eliana intercambió una mirada curiosa con Harry y Ron, quienes parecían desconcertados. "Lo arreglé todo con la Profesora McGonagall, no se preocupen por eso."

"Está bien." Eliana dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Pero solo prométeme que si llega a ser demasiado, al menos considerarás abandonar una clase? Por favor, Hermione." agregó, viendo la expresión de asombro de Hermione. "Para que no tenga que preocuparme de que pierdas la cordura este año."

Hermione sonrió. "Lo prometo." le aseguró a la bruja cuando Hagrid entró al Gran Comedor y se detuvo en la mesa de Gryffindor.

"Todo bien'?" preguntó, luciendo feliz y ansioso. "¡Estás en la primera clase de mi escuela! ¡Justo después del almuerzo! Desde hace cinco años, pongo todo listo... Espero que esté bien... Yo, un maestro... honestamente..."

"Lo harás brillantemente, Hagrid." dijo Eliana con una sonrisa. Él le acarició el pelo cariñosamente, aunque esto casi la envió a estrellarse contra la mesa, antes de continuar su viaje hacia la mesa del personal. "¿Qué se ha estado preparando, crees?" ella le preguntó a sus amigos.

"Esperemos que nada demasiado peligroso." dijo Ron con un toque de ansiedad en su voz antes de mirar su agenda. "Será mejor que vayamos, miren. La adivinación está en la parte superior de la Torre Norte. Nos llevará diez minutos llegar allí..."

"Los veré en Transfiguración, entonces." dijo Eliana levantándose para dirigirse a Arthimancy. "Que se diviertan."

"Buena suerte en Arthimancy." dijo Harry mientras se dirigía con Ron.

Hermione y Eliana se despidieron de ellos antes de mirar a los gemelos. "Los veremos a ustedes dos más tarde."

Ambas salieron del Gran Comedor y avanzaron hacia donde se iba a llevar a cabo Arthimancy.

No fueron los primeros en llegar cuando llegaron allí. Había bastantes Ravenclaws ya llenos en la habitación, al igual que otras dos chicas de Gryffindor, Moira Turner y Margaret Tyler.

"Entonces, ¿cómo exactamente vas a tomar diez clases al día?" Eliana le preguntó a Hermione mientras se sentaban en uno de los escritorios. Su amiga solo sonrió, sin decir nada. "Hermione, nadie está lo suficientemente loco como para hacer diez clases al día. Incluso tú no puedes manejar tanta tarea."

"Lo manejaré." dijo Hermione tranquilizadora. "Te dije que lo arreglé todo con la Profesora McGonagall."

"UH Huh." Eliana negó con la cabeza mientras la miraba, dudosa, pero deja que el asunto se deslice. Si Hermione quería volverse loca porque quería tomar demasiadas clases, ese era asunto de ella. "Entonces, ¿quién es el profesor de Arthimancy, de todos modos? El profesor Vector, ¿no? Pregúntate cómo es ella..."

"Creo que es ella." dijo Hermione, asintiendo con la cabeza a la pequeña y delgada bruja que acababa de entrar en la habitación. Tenía una actitud gentil que despedía un aura tranquilizadora, pero tenía un poco de firmeza en ella. Su cabello morena estaba recortado alrededor de sus hombros y sus ojos eran suaves y marrones.

"Bienvenido a Arthimancy." dijo con una sonrisa a ellos. "Soy el profesor Vector y confío en que nadie va a estar engañando este término. Ahora, como esta es su primera clase, me gustaría comenzar por explicar un poco sobre Arthimancy y lo que vamos a aprender este término. A diferencia de la Adivinación, Arthimancy está leyendo el futuro por lo que muchos se refieren a la numerología. Se ha utilizado durante miles de años desde los antiguos griegos para calcular los caminos futuros de las personas y predecir cuándo algo podría ocurrir muy bien. entrar más tarde en el semestre, pero por ahora ¿por qué no probamos un poco de práctica?" Ella agitó su varita en la pizarra, donde apareció una tabla de numerología.

123456789

ABCDEFGHI

JKLMNOPQR

STUVWXYZ

"Como pueden ver aquí." explicó Vector, señalando hacia la tabla. "A cada letra del alfabeto se le asigna un valor numérico entre uno y nueve. A, J y S tienen el valor de 1. B, K y T tienen el valor de dos y así sucesivamente. Para analizar el nombre de una persona, simplemente escríbalo y debajo de cada letra, ingrese el valor numérico correspondiente. De modo que todos saquen un trozo de pergamino, anoten su nombre completo y el valor numérico."

"El número de personaje es la personalidad de un individuo." explicó Vector. "Para calcular esto, simplemente suma todos los números. Como estoy segura que sucederá con la mayoría de ustedes, si no con todos, obtendrán un número de dos dígitos. Debe reducirse a un solo dígito. tener 58. Lo reducirías sumand juntos, lo que lo reduce a 13. Luego, agregaría juntos, lo que sería cuatro. Por lo tanto, cuatro serían tu número de personaje. Veamos qué obtienes. Cuando hayan terminado de calcular el número de personaje, vayan a la página 29 en Numerology y Grammatica para leer tu número de personaje."

"¿Qué obtuviste?" Preguntó Hermione, mirándo a Eliana.

"Ocho." respondió Eliana mirando la página. "Fantástico en los negocios, las finanzas y la política... práctico, ambicioso, comprometido y trabajador. Es un timbre para ti, Hermione. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

"Siete." respondió Hermione. "Perceptivo, comprensivo, brillante... disfruta el trabajo duro y los desafíos. A menudo serio, erudito, interesado en todo lo misterioso. ¿Y de qué estás hablando? Eres práctico, con el cerebro bajo cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles. Sin mencionar, estás dedicado a dedicar horas extra cuando necesitamos un misterio resuelto."

"¿Alguien no ha terminado?" Vector preguntó. "Bien, luego pasaremos al número de Corazón. Mientras que el número de personaje era para ver el tipo de personalidad de una persona, el número de corazón se usa para ver la vida interior de la persona y los deseos y temores indicados ocultos a los demás. Calcule esto, usa el mismo método que el número de personaje, solo agrega las vocales A, E, I, O y U."

"¿Y qué hay de Y?" Margaret Tyler preguntó.

"Se usa como una consonante en este caso." respondió Vector. "Pero un buen punto para mencionar."

Debajo de su papel, Eliana hizo los cálculos, que sumaron 39, luego 12, que se redujeron a 3. "Tres." murmuró. "Talento, energía, naturaleza artística, humor, facilidad social." Ella miró el pergamino de Hermione. "¿Qué hay de tí?"

"Uno." respondió Hermione mientras escaneaba la lista. "Independiente, centrado, único y decidido. Líderes e inventores, egocéntricos, egoístas y dominantes." Ella miró a Eliana con incredulidad. "¿Soy dominante?"

Eliana hizo una pausa. "Un poco. ¿Qué piensas sobre el mío?"

"Bueno, definitivamente tienes talento." estuvo de acuerdo Hermione. "Incluso puedo derrotarte en la clase de Encantamientos. ¿No estoy tan segura de la facilidad social, sino de la naturaleza artística?"

"Hermione, no soy artista, estás pensando en Dean."

"Solo quise decir que artístico significa imaginativo, ingenioso."

Eliana asintió, frunciendo el ceño ante el pergamino mientras avanzaban hacia el número social, que era la personalidad exterior de una persona. Al igual que el corazón y los números de los personajes, sumaron el número, pero solo usaron las consonantes. Al finalizar con 59, lo redujo a 14 y luego a 5.

"Inestabilidad y desequilibrio, cambio e incertidumbre." leyó en el libro. Aventurero, dispuesto a correr riesgos, no puede permanecer en un lugar demasiado tiempo." Miró a Hermione. "Está bien, esto es un poco espeluznante, no he tenido tantas aventuras solo el año pasado."

Hermione, rio. "Tengo seis. Armonía, amistad, vida familiar. Leal, confiable, cariñoso. Adáptate fácilmente."

Antes de que Eliana pudiera decir algo, sonó la campana, y los despidió a sus próximas clases y Hermione cerró sus libros a regañadientes y las chicas se dirigieron hacia la Transfiguración, todavía discutían sobre su clase de Arthimancy cuando chocaron con Harry y Ron, que parecían sorprendidos de verlas.

"¿De dónde vienes?" le pregunto a Hermione. "¡Estabas justo detrás de nosotros y luego simplemente desapareciste!"

"Estuve aquí todo el tiempo." dijo Hermione con aire despreocupado, pasando junto a ellos. "Vamos, vayamos a la Transfiguración, llegaremos tarde. Y deja de preocuparte, Harry. No significa nada".

Eliana frunció el ceño hacia Hermione, pero luego miró a Harry. "¿De qué está hablando?" preguntó, notando lo ansioso que se veía. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Profesor Trelawney, el maestro de adivinación." explicó Harry en el camino hacia la Transfiguración. "Estábamos haciendo hojas de té, tratando de ver qué patrones había en las hojas. Y ella vio lo que ella llamaba el Grim en el mío."

"¿El sombrío?" Eliana repitió.

"Es un presagio de muerte." explicó Ron, mirándolos.

"De la muerte." se hizo eco Eliana. "¿Entonces básicamente es el equivalente mágico del Ángel de la Muerte?"

"Oh, sinceramente, Eliana ¿Cuántas personas han visto realmente al Ángel de la Muerte?" Hermione se burló. "Si me preguntas, esa clase era absolutamente basura en comparación con Arthimancy. 'Amplían sus mentes'" dijo burlonamente. "'¡Usa tu ojo interior para ver el futuro'!" Hermione negó con la cabeza cuando llegaron a la Transfiguración, pero Ron frunció el ceño, mirándola a ella y a Harry.

"¿De qué está hablando ella?" preguntó. "Ella no ha estado en una clase de Arthimancy todavía."

"Sí, lo ha hecho." dijo Eliana con perplejidad. "Ella estaba en la última clase conmigo. Estábamos haciendo cálculos de numerología."

"Pero ella ha estado en Adivinación la última clase con nosotros." dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño. "No podría haber estado en ambas clases, no de una vez..."

Eliana, Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro, ninguno de ellos dio una explicación cuando Hermione reapareció en la puerta de la Transfiguración. "¿No vienen?"

"Hermione, ¿cómo exactamente estabas en Adivinación y Arthimancy al mismo tiempo?" Ron preguntó lentamente. "Tendrías que estar en dos lugares a la vez."

"Ah, sinceramente, Ronald, ¿cómo podría alguien estar en dos lugares a la vez?" Hermione preguntó con impaciencia. "Vamos."

Dejando el tema por el momento, Eliana condujo a Harry y Ron al salón de clases y se sentaron en el fondo de la habitación, notando cómo todos estaban enviando miradas furtivas hacia el cuarteto cuando comenzó la Transfiguración, y cómo Harry estaba distraído, más de lo normal.

"¿Qué les pasó a todos ustedes hoy?" McGonagall preguntó cuándo había terminado de transformarse en un gato atigrado y volver. "No es que importe, pero ese es el primer vínculo en el que mi transformación no recibe el aplauso de una clase."

Hermione fue la primera en explicar. "Por favor, profesora, acabamos de tener nuestra primera clase de adivinación y estábamos leyendo hojas de té y-"

"Por supuesto." dijo McGonagall, frunciendo el ceño. "No hay necesidad de decir nada más, señorita Granger. Dígame, ¿quién de ustedes morirá este año?"

"Yo." respondió Harry.

"Ya veo." McGonagall miró a Harry intencionalmente. "Entonces deberías saber, Potter, que Sibyl Trelawney ha predicho la muerte de un estudiante por año desde que llegó a esta escuela. Ninguno de ellos ha muerto todavía. Ver los augurios de la muerte es su forma favorita de saludar a una nueva clase por el hecho de que nunca hablo mal de mis colegas..." Se detuvo justo a tiempo y continuó, con más calma. "La adivinación es una de las ramas más imprecisas de la magia. No te ocultaré que tengo poca paciencia con ella. Los verdaderos videntes son muy raros y la Profesora Trelawney. Me ves en excelente estado de salud, Potter, así que me disculparás si no te dejo la tarea hoy. Te aseguro que si mueres, no debes entregarla."

Eliana soltó una risita, no acostumbrada a escuchar el chiste de McGonagall y Hermione se rió. Harry también parecía divertido y no tan preocupado como lo había hecho un momento antes, pero Ron parecía preocupado, al igual que varios de sus compañeros de clase.

"Ron, anímate." dijo Hermione después de clase mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor para almorzar. "Escuchaste lo que dijo la profesora McGonagall.".

Pero Ron parecía aún más preocupado por sus palabras. "Harry no has visto a ningún gran perro negro en ninguna parte, ¿o sí?"

"Sí, lo hice." respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. "Vi uno la noche en que dejé a los Dursley."

"Probablemente fue solo un callejero." dijo Eliana razonablemente. "Ron, hay un montón de perros grandes y negros que no son el Ángel de la Muerte. No significan nada. Es solo una de las supersticiones que explota desproporcionadamente."

"¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando!" Ron protestó. "¡Grims asustó a la mayoría de los hechiceros! Mi tío Bilius vio uno y murió veinticuatro horas después."

"Coincidencia." dijo Hermione alegremente. "Y si asustan a los magos con la luz del día, entonces ahí lo tienen. Ven al Grim y mueren de miedo. No es un presagio, es la causa de la muerte. Harry solo está con nosotros porque no es tan estúpido como para ver uno y piensa, bien, bien, ¡será mejor que patee el cubo entonces!"


	4. Capítulo 4

Después del almuerzo, salieron del castillo y partieron para su primera clase de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Los cuatro descendieron por el césped inclinado hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, al borde del Bosque Prohibido.

"Oh, no." gimió Eliana, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás con frustración.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Harry, pero luego lo vio también.

Tuvieron la lección con los Slytherins. Malfoy estaba hablando animadamente con Crabbe y Goyle, que estaban riendo.

"Brillante." Harry susurró amargamente. "Justo lo que necesito, Malfoy en la misma clase. Simplemente... brillante."

Hagrid ya los estaba esperando cuando llegaron, su expresión ansiosa y emocionada. "¡Vamos, muévanse! ¡Tienen un verdadero placer para hoy! ¡Gran lección que viene! ¿Todos aquí? ¡Síganme!" Hizo un gesto a la clase para que lo siguiera y los condujo a un corral vacío. "¡Todos se reúnanse aquí! Eso es, asegúrense de que puedan ver, ahora, lo primero que querrán hacer es abrir libros en la página 49."

"¿Y exactamente cómo hacemos eso?" Preguntó Malfoy en un tono aburrido. Sacando su copia de El monstruoso libro de los monstruos, que había cerrado con una cuerda. Otras personas también se quitaron la suya. Harry tenia su cinturón cerrado, Hermione tenía el suyo envuelto en cinta, y otros lo habían sujetado con clips de carpeta.

"¿Alguien no ha podido abrir sus libros?" Hagrid preguntó abatido.

Eliana levantó la mano. "Lo hice."

Todos giraron sus cabezas para mirarla.

"¿Qué?" ella dijo, mirando sus caras. "Dejen de mirarme ¿sí? Solo tienen que acariciar sus espinas."

Eliana sacó su libro. Trató de morder sus dedos, pero rápidamente corrió tres dedos por su espina dorsal. El libro se estremeció, y luego se abrió y quedó en silencio en sus manos.

Hagrid parecía muy complacido con su demostración. Y se adentró en el bosque.

"¡Oh, qué tontos somos todos!" se burló Malfoy. "¡Deberíamos haberlos acariciado! ¿Por qué no adivinamos?"

"Yo... creo que son divertidos." dijo Hermione con incertidumbre a Eliana.

"¡Oh, tremendamente divertido!" dijo Malfoy. "¡Realmente ingenioso, dándonos libros que intenten arrancarnos las manos! Dios, este lugar ha ido a los perros. Espera hasta que mi padre escuche que Dumbledore tiene esta clase de clases de enseñanza."

"Cállate, Malfoy." dijo Harry en voz baja.

La sonrisa de Malfoy se ensanchó y se movió hacia adelante, a punto de comenzar la pelea, de repente su sonrisa se volvio asustada.

"¡Dementor! ¡Dementor!" gritó, haciendo que los Gryffindor miraran a su alrededor, medio alarmados, solo para descubrir que no había nada allí.

"Que inmaduro. Vamos, Harry, solo déjalo ir." dijo Eliana en voz baja, alejando a Harry de Malfoy.

"Sí, así es, Potter, solo escucha a tu novia." Malfoy se burló justo cuando Lavender Brown chilló, señalando algo al otro lado del corral.

Todos se giraron para mirar a lo que estaba apuntando y literalmente saltaron hacia atrás cuando vieron a la criatura parada allí junto a Hagrid.

Parecía un cruce entre un caballo y un águila. El cuerpo, la cola y las patas traseras eran como las de un caballo, pero las patas delanteras, las alas y las cabezas eran como las de un águila.

"¿No es hermoso?" Preguntó Hagrid. "Saluden a Buckbeak."

"¡Hagrid!" Ron exclamó mientras superaban el shock de ver a la extraña criatura. "¿Qué es exactamente eso?"

"Eso, Ron, es un hipogrifo." explicó Hagrid. "Ahora lo primero que deben saber de los hipogrifos es que son criaturas muy orgullosas. Se ofenden fácilmente. Nunca querrán insultar a un hipogrifo. Podrías ser la cosa más grande que nunca. ¿A quién le gustaría venir y decir hola?"

Toda la clase, excepto Harry, dio un gran paso hacia atrás.

"¡Bien hecho, Harry! Bien hecho!" dijo Hagrid emocionado.

Harry se dio la vuelta y vio a todos a un pie de distancia de él.

"Vamos." dijo Hagrid, y Ron dio un paso adelante y le dio a Harry un ligero empujón. "Ahora, permítanle permitirle que haga el primer movimiento. Es solo educado. Entonces, da un paso adelante, haz una bonita reverencia, luego espera y ve si se inclina hacia atrás. Si lo hace, puedes ir y darle una palmada. Si no... bueno, ya lo veremos más tarde."

Harry se inclinó frente a Buckbeak. Permaneció así por unos momentos hasta que Buckbeak chilló ruidosamente.

"¡Retrocede Harry! ¡Retrocede!" Hagrid siseó.

Harry retrocedió unos pasos y luego, sorprendentemente, Buckbeak se inclinó en una reverencia.

"¡Bien hecho Harry!" Hagrid elogió.

"Puedes ir y darle una palmada ahora." dijo Hagrid.

Todos vieron como Harry se acercaba lentamente a la criatura, con el brazo estirado, listo para acariciarlo.

Eliana se quedó sin aliento cuando Buckbeak le lanzo un picotazo a Harry. No pudo evitar extender su mano agarrando la de Ron. Todos miraban en silencio cuando Harry se acerco de nuevo. Eliana cruzo mirada con Ron y lo vio mirando sus manos enlazadas. Ambos se miraron y se soltaron rápidamente con incomodidad. Pero a pesar de todo, Harry finalmente pudo acariciar a la criatura parecida a un pájaro y todos aplaudieron. Hermione, Ron y Eliana aplaudieron aliviados.

"¡Bien hecho, Harry! ¡Bien hecho!" dijo Hagrid, extático. "Creo que puede dejar que lo montes ahora."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Harry y Hagrid lo recogió. "¡No, no, no, no! ¡Hagrid! ¡Espera!" Hagrid ignoro sus protestas y lo levantó colocandolo sobre la espalda de Buckbeak.

"No saques ninguna de sus plumas, porque no le gustara." dijo Hagrid y abofeteó al animal en el trasero. Buckbeak echó a correr, con Harry agarrando su cuello, y luego el animal extendió sus alas y salió al aire.

"Espero que esté bien." dijo Hermione.

"Estará bien, estoy segura." le dijo Eliana.

Todos esperaron en silencio, y finalmente, cinco minutos después, Buckbeak y Harry regresaron. Aterrizaron en el suelo con un fuerte golpe. Harry parecía sacudido mientras se empujaba directamente de Buckbeak hacia el suelo. Malfoy se enfurruñó mientras toda la clase aplaudía.

"Oh, por favor." se quejó Malfoy, avanzando antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo. "No eres nada peligroso, ¿eres un gran bruto feo?"

"Malfoy..." comenzó Hagrid mientras Buckbeak se levantaba, sobre sus patas traseras, obviamente sobresaltado, y volvió a ponerse a cuatro patas, cortando el brazo de Malfoy en el proceso quien soltó un grito mientras caía. Eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para que los gritos llegaran de las chicas Slytherin.

Todos a su alrededor se dispersaron, gritando y agachándose para esconderse. Eliana jadeó y rápidamente agarró el brazo de Harry en estado de shock. Hagrid estaba luchando con Buckbeak en su cuello y Malfoy estaba tirado en la hierba, la sangre vertiéndose en su túnica.

"¡Estoy muriendo!" Malfoy gritó agarrando su brazo, tirado en el suelo.. "¡Me estoy muriendo, mírame! ¡Me ha matado!"

"¡Tranquilízate! Es solo un rasguño." le dijo Hagrid frenéticamente.

"Hagrid, debes llevar a Draco al hospital." Eliana le dice al gigante.

"Si, si claro. Soy el maestro, y lo haré." dijo Hagrid, levantando a Malfoy con facilidad.

"Te vas a arrepentir de esto." gimió Malfoy.

"¡Clase perdida!" Gritó Hagrid.

"Tú y tu maldito pollo."

"¿Crees que estará bien?" Preguntó Hermione, nerviosa.

"Por supuesto que lo hará. Madame Pomfrey puede reparar los cortes en aproximadamente un segundo." dijo Harry tranquilizador.

"No preocupa si puede arreglarlo o no." dijo Eliana con ansiedad. "Es la cantidad de alboroto que Malfoy y su padre van a aguantar."

"¿Crees que va a ponerlo bastante grueso?" Ron preguntó. Eliana asintió, mordiéndose el labio con preocupación. "Eso fue algo muy malo en la primera clase de Hagrid, ¿no? Confía en Malfoy para ensuciarlo."

Cuando Hagrid no estaba en la cena, el cuarteto decidió ir a visitarlo, para ver cómo habían ido las cosas. Para cuando llegaron, Hagrid ya estaba medio borracho. Tuvo problemas para reconocerlos cuando entraron.

"No te han despedido, ¿verdad, Hagrid?" Harry preguntó mientras alejaba la jarra de cerveza de su amigo y la alejaba de él antes de sentarse a la mesa.

"Todavía no." admitió Hagrid, su tono menos que esperanzador. "Pero es solo cuestión de tiempo, no lo es, después de Malfoy..."

"No pudo haberse lastimado tanto el brazo." murmuró Hermione.

"¿Como es el?" Preguntó Ron, mirando al guardabosque preocupado. "No fue serio, ¿verdad?"

Hagrid se encogió de hombros. "Madam Pomfrey lo arregló lo mejor que pudo. Pero él dice que todavía es agonía... cubierto de vendajes... gemidos... Los gobernadores de la escuela lo han contado, por supuesto. Reconocieron que empecé demasiado grande. Shoulda dejó más tarde a los hipogrifos hechizó gusanos o summa... Jus pensó que sería una buena primera lección. Es todo mi culpa... "

"Fue culpa de Malfoy." insistió Eliana.

"Somos testigos." dijo Harry con firmeza. "Hiciste todo lo que se suponía que hicieras, nos dijiste que no lo insultáramos. Malfoy era el que no estaba escuchando. Les diremos lo que realmente sucedió."

"Sí, Hagrid, te respaldaremos." estuvo de acuerdo Ron.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó Hagrid para estrecharlos en un fuerte abrazo, causando que hicieran una mueca de dolor.


	5. Capítulo 5

Después del fiasco de Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, Ron, Harry, Hermione y Eliana se dirigieron al Gran Comedor por un período sofocante. Para sorpresa, y disgusto, Malfoy y su banda de idiotas ya estaban allí.

"¿Cómo estás, Draco?" gimió Parkinson prácticamente sentada en el regazo de Draco. "¿Duele mucho?"

"Sí." dijo Malfoy, poniendo en una especie de frente valiente. Parkinson miró hacia otro lado y le guiñó un ojo a Crabbe y Goyle.

"¡Escucha al idiota! Realmente lo está poniendo grueso, ¿no?" Preguntó Ron.

"Sí, bueno, ese es Draco para ti. Drama reina extraordinaria." dijo Eliana sonriendo.

Ron y Harry soltaron una carcajada y Hermione sonrió.

"Al menos a Hagrid no lo despidieron." dijo Harry.

"Sí, pero escuché al padre de Draco furioso. No hemos escuchado el final de esto." dijo Hermione con gravedad.

"Ah, Lucius Malfoy. La reina del drama más grande de todas." Eliana dijo. Todos sonrieron ante eso.

"¡Ha sido visto! ¡Fue visto!" Seamus gritó, golpeando una copia del Daily Prophet.

"¿Quien?" Preguntó Ron.

"¡Sirius Black!" dijo frenéticamente.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Eliana se levantaron alrededor del periódico para ver la historia. Efectivamente, estaba el viejo Black, haciendo noticias de primera plana.

"¿Dufftown? Eso no está lejos de aquí." dijo Hermione.

"No crees que haya venido a Hogwarts, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Neville.

"¡Hay dementores en cada entrada!" Dean dijo.

"Dementores. Ya se les escapó una vez, ¿no? ¿Quién puede decir que no volverá a hacerlo?" Preguntó Seamus.

"Así es. Black podría estar en cualquier parte. Es como intentar fumar humo. Como tratar de atrapar humo con tus propias manos." dijo Bem.

Eso realmente golpeó un nervio en Harry. El tenía razón.

No podía apartar los ojos de la foto de Sirius. Parecía realmente loco.

"Vamos, Harry tenemos que llegar a la clase de Defensa." dijo Ron, sacándolo de su trance.

"Sí. Está bien, vamos." dijo Harry despidiéndose de las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos.

* * *

Al llegar el profesor Lupin no estaba allí cuando llegaron. Todos se sentaron, sacaron sus libros, plumas y pergaminos, y todos estaban hablando cuando finalmente entró a la habitación.

Lupin sonrió vagamente y colocó su viejo maletín sobre su escritorio. Se quedó allí por un momento, sus manos casualmente en sus bolsillos y miró alrededor de la habitación.

"Buenas tardes." dijo. "¿Podrían poner todos tus libros en sus maletas? Hoy será una lección práctica. Solo necesitarán sus varitas."

Algunos de los Gryffindor intercambiaron miradas curiosas mientras guardaban sus libros. La única lección práctica que tuvieron fue el año pasado con Lockhart soltando una jaula de duendes. Fue bastante memorable, y no en el buen sentido.

"En ese momento." dijo Remus, cuando todos estaban listos. "Si me siguen."

Todos estaban confundidos, pero nadie se quejó. Después de los últimos dos maestros que tuvieron, esa fue una oportunidad muy bienvenida que simplemente sentarse allí tomando notas. Siguieron a Remus fuera del salón de clases, a lo largo del corredor desierto y doblando una esquina. Lo primero que vieron fue a Peeves flotando boca abajo en el aire y llenando el chicle más cercano con chicle.

Peeves levantó la vista cuando se acercaron. Sus ojos se agrandaron, sus dedos se curvaron cómicamente, y había una alegría escrita sobre él.

"Loony, loco Lupin." canturreó, flotando en el aire. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopup Lupin..."

Peeves, sin importar lo grosero que solía ser, siempre mostraba algún tipo de respeto hacia los profesores.

"Yo sacaría ese chicle del ojo de la cerradura si fuera tú, Peeves." dijo Remus gratamente. "El señor Filch no podrá entrar a sus escobas."

Peeves no prestó atención a las palabras de Remus, excepto que sopló una frambuesa mojada muy fuerte y sacudió su trasero en el aire.

Remus dio un pequeño suspiro y sacó su varita. "Este es un hechizo muy útil. Miren de cerca."

Levantó su varita a la altura del hombro. "¡Waddiwasi!" y lo apuntó a Peeves. Con la fuerza de una explosión, la goma salió disparada del ojo de la cerradura y directamente hacia abajo en la fosa nasal izquierda de Peeves. Se giró y se alejó, maldiciendo a Remus en su estela.

"Genial, señor!" dijo Dean, asombrado.

"Gracias, Dean." dijo Remus gratamente, guardando su varita. "¿Procedemos?"

Se pusieron en camino de nuevo, la clase mirando a Remus con mayor respeto, a pesar de sus gastadas túnicas.

Remus los condujo por un segundo pasillo y se detuvo justo afuera de la puerta del salón de profesores. Los condujo a la sala de profesores casi desierta, a excepción de un maestro. La habitación tenía varias sillas viejas y desiguales, y Snape estaba sentado en un sillón bajo. Miró a su alrededor mientras la clase entraba. Sus ojos brillaban y pronto apareció una desagradable burla en su rostro.

Cuando Remus entró y casi cerró la puerta detrás de él, Snape habló. "Déjala abierta, Lupin. Prefiero no presenciar esto." Se puso de pie y pasó junto a la clase. En la entrada giró sobre sus talones. "Posiblemente nadie te haya advertido, Lupin, pero esta clase contiene a Neville Longbottom. Te aconsejaría que no le confiaras nada difícil. No, a menos que la señorita Granger esté silbando instrucciones en su oído."

Una cosa era intimidar a Neville durante las pociones, y otra era hacerlo frente a otros profesores. Neville se puso escarlata, con los hombros caídos y ya estaba derrotado antes de que empezara la clase.

Remus miró a Snape por un momento con las cejas levantadas. "Tenía la esperanza de que Neville me ayudara en la primera etapa de la operación y estoy seguro de que lo realizará admirablemente."

Neville se puso aún más rojo, si era posible. Pero levantó la vista con una pequeña cantidad de esperanza en él. El labio de Snape se curvó y finalmente se fue, cerrando la puerta con un chasquido.

"Ahora, entonces." dijo Remus, gesticulando a la clase hacia el final de la habitación. Había un viejo guardarropa donde los profesores guardaban sus túnicas de repuesto, pero luego se tambaleó bruscamente, golpeando la pared, causando que varios de ellos saltaran alarmados.

"No hay de qué preocuparse." dijo Remus con calma. "Hay un boggart allí. Boggarts como espacios oscuros y cerrados. Armarios, la boca abierta entre las camas, los armarios debajo de los fregaderos-he incluso se encontraron que había presentado en sí en un reloj de pared. Este se trasladó en la tarde de ayer y me preguntó al director si el personal se lo déjalo para dar algo de práctica a mis terceros años. Entonces, la primera pregunta que debemos hacernos es: ¿como se ve un boggart?"

"Nadie lo sabe." dijo Hermione levantando la mano. "Los boggarts cambian de forma. Toman la forma de lo que más teme una persona. Eso es lo que los hace así..." Hermione comenzó antes de que el profesor Lupin la interrumpió.

"Tan aterrador, sí, sí, sí. No podría haberlo arreglado mejor." dijo Lupin con una sonrisa. "Afortunadamente, existe un hechizo muy simple para repeler a un boggart. Practiquémoslo ahora. Sin varitas, por favor. ¡Después de mí! ¡Riddikulus!"

"¡Riddikulus!" Repitieron todos juntos.

"Muy bien." Lupin elogió. "Un poco más fuerte, y muy claro. Escuchen: ¡Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" Repitieron de nuevo.

"Muy bien." alabó Lupin. "Pero esa fue la parte fácil, me temo. Ya ven, la sola palabra no es suficiente. Lo que realmente termina con un boggart es la risa. Deben forzarlo para que adopte una forma que les resulte realmente divertida. Déjenme explicarles. Neville, ¿podrías? ¿Ven conmigo, no seas tímido?" dijo el profesor cuando Neville vaciló. "Hola. Neville, ¿qué dirías que te asusta más en el mundo?"

Neville murmuró algo que nadie podía entender.

"¿Lo siento?" Pregunto el profesor lupin

"Profesor Snape." dijo Neville, aunque su voz apenas era audible. Aún así, causó que algunas personas se rieran y Lupin sonrió afablemente.

"Profesor Snape." el Profesor Lupin se rió. "Sí, asusta a todos. Entiendo que vives con tu abuela."

"Sí." Neville asintió, luciendo aterrado. "Pero tampoco quiero que ese boggart se convierta en ella."

"No, no lo hará." dijo Remus, sonriendo. "Quiero que te imagines su ropa. Sólo su ropa, muy claramente en tu mente."

"Ella... lleva un bolso rojo..." comenzó Neville.

"No necesitamos escuchar. Mientras lo veas, lo veremos. Ahora, cuando abra ese armario, esto es lo que quiero que hagas. Disculpen." dijo el profesor Lupin y le susurró algo a Neville.

"¿Puedes hacer eso?" El profesor Lupin le preguntó a Neville, quien asintió. "Sí. Varita preparada."

El profesor Lupin abrió el armario y el profesor Snape salió, con el mismo cabello oscuro, pelo negro grasiento, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina. Sus ojos oscuros brillaron en el momento en que encontró el de Neville y comenzó a acercarse a Neville, retrocediendo. Snape comenzó a meter la mano dentro de su túnica cuando Neville levantó su varita. "¡R- r- riddikulus!"

Hubo un ruido como un látigo y Snape tropezó. Llevaba un vestido largo con adornos de encaje y un sombrero altísimo coronado por un buitre devorado por las polillas, y estaba balanceando un enorme bolso carmesí. La clase rugió de risa cuando el boggart hizo una pausa, mirando confundido en cuanto a lo que sucedió.

"Ahora, todos formen una línea." dijo el profesor Lupin. "¡Parvati! ¡Adelante!"

Parvati se adelantó, con la cara en blanco. Snape se volvió hacia ella. Hubo otra grieta, y una momia vendada y manchada de sangre tomó su lugar. Su rostro sin visión se volvió hacia Parvati y comenzó a caminar hacia ella muy lentamente, arrastrando los pies, levantando sus rígidos brazos.

"¡Riddikulus!" gritó Parvati.

El vendaje comenzó a desenredarse a los pies de la momia. Pronto se enredó, cayó hacia adelante y su cabeza rodó. Todos se rieron una vez más.

"Seamus!"

Seamus pasó rápidamente junto a Parvati. Hubo otra grieta y una mujer reemplazó a la momia. Tenía el pelo negro hasta el suelo y una cara esquelética, teñida de verde con ojos oscuros y huecos que brilla bajo la luz de la habitación. Abrió la boca de par en par y un sonido sobrenatural llenó la habitación, un alarido largo y lamentándose...

"¡Riddikulus!" gritó Seamus.

El alma en pena emitió un sonido áspero y se agarró la garganta. Su voz se había ido y todos se rieron.

Pronto Lavender se adelantó y la banshee se convirtió en una rata, que perseguía su cola en círculo. Ella palideció ante la vista antes de que se convirtiera en una serpiente de cascabel. Fue un crack, la serpiente se convirtió en un solo ojo ensangrentado tendido en el suelo.

"¡Está confundido!" gritó Remus. "¡Estamos llegando allí! ¡Dean!"

Dean se apresuró hacia adelante. El globo ocular se convirtió en una mano cortada, que se volteó y comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo como un cangrejo.

"¡Riddikulus!" gritó Dean.

Hubo un chasquido y la mano quedó atrapada en una trampa para ratones.

"¡Excelente! ¡Ron, tu el próximo!"

Ron se adelantó y apareció una araña gigante y varias personas gritaron. Medía un metro ochenta y estaba cubierto de pelo. La araña comenzó a avanzar hacia Ron, haciendo clic en sus pinzas amenazadoramente. Por un momento, pareció como si Ron se hubiera congelado.

"¡Riddikulus!" gritó Ron y aparecieron patines en cada una de las ocho patas de la araña. Ron sonrió ante la derrota de su enemigo mortal.

"¡Eliana, eres la próxima!"

Ella dio un paso adelante y levantó su varita, preparándose. La araña continuó deslizandose por el piso por unos segundos antes de estancarse. La miró y Eliana comenzó a bajar su varita, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo...

Crack!

La araña había desaparecido.

"¿Te gustaría ver a tus padres morir muñeca?"

Labios altos y delgados, ojos de párpados pesados, mandíbula fuerte y ojos gruesos y brillantes. Se comportaba con arrogancia, pero había una sonrisa alegre en su rostro y sostenía su varita en la mano.

"Dios mío, ¿no eres una cosita bonita?" susurró el sujeto, avanzando hacia Eliana.

Ella estaba congelada a tiempo. Vagamente registró a alguien que gritaba detrás de ella. Para lo único que ella tenía ojos era para el asesino de sus padres. El hombre la miró con ojos grises como los de ella y sonrió violentamente, sus dientes blancos brillando. Eliana cerró los ojos con fuerza y, de repente, ya no estaba en Hogwarts. No, ella estaba de regreso en el auto de sus padres llorando tirada en el piso, sangrando después de que torturaran y mataran a sus padres.

De repente, Eliana se detuvo detrás de alguien y se quedó sin aliento, finalmente soltó el aliento que estaba conteniendo. Había un brillo en sus ojos y miró el suelo de madera por un momento. Miró hacia arriba, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, respirando pesadamente, y su pelo cayendo sobre sus ojos. Se apartó el cabello con la palma de las manos y vio que todos la miraban. Cada par de ojos tenía la misma apariencia en ellos: miedo. Alguien gritó detrás de ella y ella se dirigía hacia la puerta, ganando velocidad con cada paso.

Ella corría por el pasillo, sus pasos resonaban en sus oídos. Los fantasmas la miraban mientras pasaba y ella se movía cada vez más fuerte para quitarse los susurros de la cabeza. En cuestión de minutos, ella estaba de pie en los escalones hacia los jardines. El Bosque Prohibido estaba en la distancia y fue muy acogedor.

* * *

La araña había desaparecido, y por un segundo, Harry no tenía idea de lo que estaba viendo. El Profesor Lupin miró, paralizado, mientras que otros se quedaron confusos.

"¿Te gustaría ver a tus padres morir muñeca?" dijo el hombre en una dulce y falsa voz.

Tenía el cabello oscuro, grueso y brillante, nariz puntiaguda, mandíbula fuerte. Se sostuvo con arrogancia mientras avanzaba hacia una Eliana helada. El estaba girando su varita en su mano, sonriendo, y luego se rió, haciendo que Harry apretara su mandíbula.

"Dios mío, ¿no eres una cosita bonita?" susurró el hombre.

El profesor Lupin miró al sujeto, su cuerpo inusualmente quieto. Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos en estado de shock.

El hombre entonces sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos que brillaban en la luz cuando Eliana cerró los ojos.

Harry tuvo suficiente. Nadie se movía, todos miraban al hombre como si tuviera un hechizo sobre ellos. Dio un paso adelante, agarró el brazo de Eliana tirando de ella detrás de él. El sujeto se congeló cuando Harry levantó su varita.

Hubo un borrón de color y luego hubo un fuerte crujido. Una mano podrida y reluciente, que se deslizaba por debajo de una capa negra... un aliento largo y traqueteante de una boca invisible... un frío que penetraba en su corazón ... El dementor se crió frente a Harry.

"¡Aquí!"

Crack!

El profesor Lupin de repente se apresuró hacia adelante. Todos miraron frenéticamente para ver dónde estaba. Luego vieron una esfera de color blanco plateado colgando en el aire frente a Lupin, que dijo: "¡Riddikulus!"

El boggart se convirtió en un globo desinflado y voló hacia el armario.

"Muy bien, a todos, una excelente lección. Tarea, lean amablemente el capítulo sobre boggarts y resuélvanmelo... para ser entregado el lunes. Eso será todo." Lupin dijo.

La gente estaba hablando con entusiasmo cuando salía de la sala de profesores. Harry, sin embargo, no se sentía alegre. Miró alrededor de la habitación en busca de Eliana pero ella no estaba en ninguna parte. ¿Ella siguió al resto de la clase?

"¿Dónde está Eliana?" Harry le preguntó a Hermione y a Ron.

Hermione parecía casi temerosa de responder su pregunta. "Se fue después de que la alejaste del boggart."

Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro. Ron estaba tan perdido como Harry mientras se encogía de hombros.

Lupin luego dejó el salón de clases. Harry, Ron y Hermione lo siguieron después de un momento. Todavía podían escuchar la excitada charla de los demás en el pasillo.

"Esa fue la mejor lección de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que alguna vez tuvimos, ¿no?" dijo Ron pensativamente mientras regresaban al salón de clases para recoger sus bolsos. "Excepto por... bueno, ya sabes..."


	6. Capítulo 6

"Estoy realmente preocupada por Eliana." susurró Hermione, sin tocar el estofado frente a ella. "Nadie la ha visto desde nuestra lección de defensa."

Harry suspiró. Eliana no estaba en la sala común, no estaba en su dormitorio, le preguntaron a Fred, George, Ginny, Neville, Lavender y a cualquiera que encontraran si la hubieran visto, pero nada. Ella prácticamente desapareció de Hogwarts.

"Probablemente esté bien." dijo Ron, aunque no sonó muy tranquilizador. "Ella puede cuidarse sola, y probablemente solo necesite estar sola en este momento."

"Pero esto es importante, Ron." dijo Hermione. "Tenemos que asegurarnos de que esté a salvo. Podría estar en cualquier lugar ahora. Podría estar en el bosque o los dementores podrían haberla encontrado..."

"Creo que sabríamos si los dementores llegaron a ella." interrumpió Ron. "McGonagall nos habría dicho algo al respecto."

"Pero tal vez ellos no lo sepan." dijo Hermione, acaloradamente. "La Profesora McGonagall y el Profesor Dumbledore probablemente no sepan que está desaparecida..."

"¡No está perdida!" Ron dijo molesto.

"¡Ella tampoco está aquí!" espetó Hermione. "No sabemos dónde está Eliana. No está en la sala común, ni en el dormitorio, ni en el baño de las chicas, ni en la biblioteca, ni aquí en el Gran Comedor. Por lo que sabemos, los dementores la alcanzaron..."

"Sabríamos si lo hicieran." replicó Ron.

Hermione abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Luego se volvió hacia Harry. "¿Qué piensas, Harry?"

Parte de él estaba de acuerdo con Ron. Eliana era más que capaz de cuidar de sí misma, probablemente solo necesitaba estar lejos de todos. Pero una parte más grande de él estuvo de acuerdo con Hermione. Ella podría estar en cualquier lado y los dementores podrían haberla alcanzado. Ella podría estar mintiendo en algún lugar, inconsciente, o sola en el bosque, donde los monstruos acechaban. El recuerdo de Aragog aún estaba fresco en su mente.

Se salvó de responder mientras la profesora McGonagall venía corriendo hacia ellos.

"¿Profesora?" preguntó Hermione.

"Aquí estan." dijo la profesora McGonagall. "Una vez que los tres terminen de cenar, sugiero que vayan a la sala de maestros. Encontraron a la señorita Ross en el Bosque Prohibido."

"¿Se encuentra ella bien?" preguntó Ron, levantándose rápidamente.

McGonagall parpadeó hacia Ron, como sorprendida por lo rápido que se puso de pie. "No hay señales visibles de daños duraderos. Un poco de sangre en sus nudillos y suciedad, pero Madam Pomfrey ha limpiado la herida antes de que se infectara. El profesor Lupin y el director están con ella ahora."

* * *

"Me recuerdas mucho a tu padre." dijo Lupin después de un largo momento. "Lo juro, casi puedo ver a Alexander mirando por tus ojos. Era tan brillante, amable y compasivo, pero..." El pauso. "Bueno, siempre estaba preocupado por lo que estaba por venir."

Eliana solo sonrió. Cruzando mirada con Dumbledore que estaba sentado cerca de ella.

"Fue el mejor estudiante de Charms en nuestro año." dijo Lupin pensativamente. "Y bastante el hechicero. Escuché por parte del profesor Flitwick que tú misma eres la mejor estudiante de Charms. Y el era un buen amigo. Pero tuvo problemas para enfrentar sus miedos. Vi la misma dificultad en ti la primera vez que te vi. Si te ofendía sintiendo que no estabas preparada para enfrentarlo todavía, entonces pido disculpas."

"Descuide profesor, ni siquiera yo sabía que ese era mi mayor miedo." Eliana dijo.

"Ese miedo lo superaras a medida que practiques con el profesor Eliana." dijo el director palmeando un lado de su cabeza. "Se necesita tiempo."

"Eliana." dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba con Harry y Ron.

Eliana los miró y su sonrisa murió. Ella los miró por un momento y luego a Lupin y Dumbledore.

"Oye." dijo su voz ronca. "Um... ¿qué pasa?"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" repitió Ron. "¿Por qué no nos lo dices? Fuiste encontrada en el Bosque Prohibido, no con nosotros."

Dumbledore suspiró y miró a Eliana. "Creo que es hora de que les diga señorita Ross. ¿Te gustaría que nos quedaramos?"

Eliana negó con la cabeza. "No, estaré bien. Gracias profesor Dumbledore. Profesor Lupin."

"De nada. Ahora, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos profesor Lupin. Me atrevo a decir que sus amigos necesitan una explicacion." Dumbledore dijo.

Lupin le sonrió a Eliana mientras salia del aula junto a Dumbledore.

"Entonces... la lección fue genial, ¿no? Muy diferente de los últimos dos años, ¿no creen?" Eliana dijo sin mirarlos.

"Eliana." dijo Hermione. "Solo diles."

Ron frunció el ceño. "¿Tu ya sabes?"

Eliana miró a Hermione y luego endureció sus hombros. "Está bien, entonces, um, veamos..." Sus dedos estaban inquietos, incontrolables. "Entonces, la historia es sobre mis padres. Tenía ocho años cuando sucedió. Estaba de paseo con mis padres. Mi padre era Auror y casi no pasaba tiempo con mamá y conmigo. Asi que nos regalo un día a las dos. En el camino fuimos interceptados por seguidores de tu sabes quien."

Ron parecía mortificado cuando Hermione apretó la mano de Eliana con fuerza.

"Mis padre luchó contra ellos pero eran muchos. Cuando lo derrotaron, se turnaron para torturarlo a el y a mi mamá y después de un tiempo, se convirtió en diversión para ellos. Mientras yo miraba desde donde me retenian. Ese sujeto que vieron en la clase mató a mis padres frente a mí ese día y casi me hizo lo mismo."

Harry miró a Ron y Hermione, ninguno de los dos poseía la capacidad de hablar en ese momento.

"Pero por milagro, mi abuelo y otros magos llegaron a tiempo y se hicieron cargo de ellos." Eliana dijo. "Me salvaron, pero a mis padres no. Pase años sufriendo con pesadillas de mis padres muriendo frente a mí."

En ese momento, un profesor se acerco. "Creo que ya deben irse a descansar. Casi es hora que se retiren a sus torres."

Harry, Ron, Eliana y Hermione no dijeron nada cuando el profesor prácticamente los empujó fuera de la sala de maestros. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos con un ruido sordo.

"Nunca lo supe." dijo Ron rondamente ronco mirando a Eliana.

"Yo tampoco." susurró Harry.

"No importa chicos." Eliana dijo. "Nadie sabe esa historia, solo ustedes y mi abuelo y uno que otro profesor."

Regresaron a la torre de Gryffindor en silencio. Hermione murmuró la contraseña y el retrato se movió hacia adelante.

Después de un tiempo, todos fueron a sus dormitorios a la cama, pero Harry no pudo. Su mente estaba corriendo con lo que habían descubierto.

* * *

A mitad de la madrugada Eliana estaba sentada en silencio a un lado de la sala de estar de Gryffindor. En realidad no habia podido dormir, no dejaba de ver a sus padres muertos.

"Oye." vino un saludo detras de ella. Cuando se volvio miro a Harry.

"Hola, que haces despierto?"

Harry camino sentandose a su lado.

"Solo... solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien." dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Hay algo malo con eso?"

Eliana sonrió. "Nah, estás bien."

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Harry estaba mirando sus manos, luego a la chimenea, al techo y finalmente a Eliana.

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste?"

Eliana suspiró. "No es algo que menciono, ¿sabes? No es exactamente una conversación que me muero por mencionar."

"Todavía podrías haber dicho algo." dijo Harry.

"Podría haberlo hecho." asintió Eliana, con la cabeza. "Pero no lo hice. Mira, cuando apareció el dementor en el tren, escuché la voz tortuosa de mi madre y sus gritos. No es algo que me guste recordar o revivir. ¿Tu lo harías?"

"No." admitió Harry. "Supongo que tienes razón." Hizo una pausa por un momento, reflexionando sobre sus palabras. "Escuché a una mujer gritar cuando apareció el dementor. No sé quién era. Es la primera vez que escuché esa voz."

"Lo siento." dijo Eliana en voz baja.

"Sí, yo también. ¿Recuerdas mucho sobre tu madre y tu padre?" Harry le pregunto.

Eliana sonrió. "Sí. Mamá solía cantarme por la noche y a papá le encantaba bailar. Ambos hacian los mejores panqueques, y yo solo..." Se detuvo por un momento, un nudo formándose en su garganta. "Recuerdo cómo sus cuerpos cuidaron que ese hombre los matara. Parecían rotos. Ese es el recuerdo más vívido que tengo de ellos."

Harry entonces agarró su mano, haciéndola mirarlo. Se veía determinante y absoluto.

* * *

Lentamente pero con seguridad, septiembre se deslizó como una brisa, dando a luz en octubre. Las lecciones, como de costumbre, se volvían cada vez más interesantes, especialmente Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sin embargo, a principios de octubre, mientras Harry estaba en la práctica de Quidditch, la Profesora McGonagall entró y anotó un aviso en el tablón de anuncios, anunciando el primer fin de semana de Hogsmeade en Halloween.

"No tengo que irme." dijo Eliana esa mañana cuando estaban en la sala común. No podía soportar ver la expresión deprimida en el rostro de Harry. Él la miró, confundido. "Hogsmeade. Realmente no me importa tanto. Me quedaré aquí."

"Eliana, quieres ir." protestó Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza. "De verdad, no te quedes atrás en mi cuenta, estaré bien. Ve y diviértete. Necesito hacer algunas tareas de poción de todos modos."

"Harry..."

"Hablo en serio." dijo con firmeza, girándose para mirarla directamente, sus ojos verdes se encontraron con el azul. "Ve con Ron y Hermione. Estaré bien. Te arrepentirás si no vas."

Por mucho que Eliana odiara admitirlo, probablemente tenía razón. "Bueno, si estás seguro..."

"Estoy seguro." le aseguró Harry sonriéndole. "Estaré bien. Además, si no vas, ¿quién se asegurará de que Ron y Hermione vuelvan en una sola pieza?" agregó, causando que Eliana se riera.

"Oh, está bien." a regañadientes cedió. "Pero no te quedes dentro y haz la tarea todo el día. Ve a volar o algo así. Diviértete." insistió y Harry sonrió débilmente.

"Lo haré."

Así que al final, Eliana se despidió de Harry mientras permanecía de pie junto a la entrada, luciendo triste mientras los observaba irse, dirigiéndose con Ron y Hermione a la aldea de Hogsmeade.

"¿Crees que estará bien solo?" Eliana preguntó.

"No lo sé." Ron respondió mientras miraba hacia atrás a la entrada ahora vacía de Hogwarts. "Es una estupidez que McGonagall no lo deje ir."

"Lengua Ronald." Hermione le recordó.

"Vamos los demás se estan alejando." Eliana dijo tomando la mano de Ron entre la suya llevandolo junto con Hermione para ponerse al día con el resto de los terceros años que llevaban a Hogsmeade Village.

Ron miró sus manos entrelazadas con orejas rosas y miró a Eliana con desconcierto.

"Entonces, ¿dónde debemos detenernos primero?" Hermione preguntó.

Eliana voltea mirando a Ron, que estaba mas rojo que su cabello, ella mira hacia abajo a sus manos aun enlazadas. Ella se volvió de un tono rosado similar antes de soltar rápidamente su mano. Ron tosió incómodamente mientras Eliana miraba a sus entrenadores mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían de vergüenza.

"Bueno, está la tienda de bromas de Zonko, o Las tres escobas, o..." Ron dijo tratando de romper el incómodo silencio, pero fue interrumpido por el gruñido en su estómago, causando que sus oídos quemaran un tono más oscuro y Hermione y Eliana rieran.

"Tal vez Honeydukes primero?" preguntó Eliana con una sonrisa.

"¡Brillante!" Ron respondió mientras ahora tomaba la mano de ella y la empujaba con entusiasmo en dirección a Honeydukes. "Vamos Hermione."

Hermione rodó sus ojos con diversión antes de seguir a sus dos amigos. Llegaron al interior, Ron miró la enorme cantidad de dulces con una mirada de asombro. Hermione y Eliana cruzaron miradas riendose ligeramente ante el perfecto cliché que Ron exhibió cuando era niño en una tienda de golosinas.

"Ahora, no vayas a arruinar tu cena." Hermione advirtió en una fingida seriedad.

"Sí, mamá." Ron espondió con un divertido giro de sus ojos antes de volver su atención a un soporte con muestras gratuitas de un nuevo sabor de dulce de azúcar.

Hermione y Eliana no pudieron resistirse a mirar a su alrededor con asombro la gran selección de dulces. Ranas de chocolate, varitas de regaliz, bocadillos de menta, pastas de calabaza, frascos de todos los colores y sabores imaginables de los frijoles de sabor de Bertie Bott llenaban la habitación. Parecía que todos los colores, formas y sabores posibles de los dulces se alineaban en las paredes.

"Oigan chicas!" Ron las llamo sosteniendo un pequeño paquete en una mano mientras mordía una barra de chocolate grande pero parcialmente consumida en la otra. "Hermione, dichint 'chou say' yur tus padres eran verdaderos?" Ron le preguntó con la boca llena de chocolate. Después de tragar, agregó: "Esto suena como algo que les podría gustar."

Hermione, un poco horrorizada por el hecho de que Ron le hablara con la boca llena, miró la caja. "Toothflossing Stringmints." Ella sonrio. "Creo que lo harían. Aunque creo que los probaré primero antes de enviar a casa algunos dulces mágicos para mis padres. Eso es realmente reflexivo Ron."

Ron se encogió de hombros con aire de indiferencia, antes de mirar por encima del hombro de Hermione y luego se fueron después de algún otro tratamiento azucarado.

Después de seguir a Ron a una exhibición de varios dulces con sabor a menta, Hermione revisó brevemente su reloj. Para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que habían pasado casi cuarenta y cinco minutos siguiendo a Ron por la tienda de dulces.

"Deberiamos irnos, esta era la primera vez que estamos en Hogsmeade y todavía tenemos otras tiendas que visitar." Hermione dijo.

"Tiene razón." Eliana apoya ganandose una mirada de Ron. "No quieres gastar todo tu dinero en dulces, ¿verdad? Todavía está la oficina de correos..."

"Y la librería..." Hermione interviene.

"¡Casi me olvido de Zonko!" Ron dijo interrumpiendolas pasando por ellas rápidamente para pagar sus dulces.

Después de lo que pareció más de una hora de deambular por la tienda de bromas de Zonko y luego de lo que pareció una hora más de mirar a través de la sucursal de Calidad de suministros de quidditch de Hogsmeade. Ron levantó la vista de admirar su nueva bufanda de Chudley Cannons para mirar a las chicas. "¿Algo malo?"

Eliana cruzo mirada con Hermione. Suspiró una vez más antes de elegir sus palabras con cuidado.

"Ojalá pudiéramos visitar alguna tienda que nos gustaría explorar a Hermione y a mí. Todo lo que hemos hecho es revisar las tiendas que querías visitar."

"¿Quieres decir que no les gustaron los Honeydukes o los de Zonko?" Ron pregunto con asombro.

"Mientras crecía criado por dentistas, mi gusto por lo dulce no es tan grande como el tuyo, Ron." Hermione respondió con una sonrisa.

"Y una tienda que vende artículos como 'bombas de estiércol' no es mi taza de té. Soy una chica después de todo." Eliana dijo apoyando a Hermione.

Ron las miró por un momento antes de mirar sus compras con culpa. Sintiendo lo que quedaba en su bolsillo, miró hacia arriba y hacia abajo de la calle antes de ver las Tres escobas.

"Tienen razón. ¿Por qué no nos tomamos un descanso y nos calentamos un poco en las Tres Escobas? Podríamos tomar un poco de cerveza de mantequilla."

"Me parece bien." estuvo de acuerdo Eliana. Ella también tenía sed después de todo el caminar que habían estado haciendo.

Los tres entraron al pub con la atmósfera atestada, cálida, cómoda y amigable.

"Traeré nuestras bebidas." les dijo Ron. "Vayan a buscarnos un lugar para sentarnos."

"Está bien." respondió Hermione. Ella y Eliana miraron alrededor de la acogedora posada mientras se movían hacia lo que parecía ser la única mesa disponible.

Se sentaron en la mesa pequeña. Hermione llamo la atención de Eliana señalando hacia Ron hablando con las orejas bastante rosadas a una mujer increíblemente bonita y con curvas en el mostrador. La mujer se echó a reír y le tocó la nariz en lo que pareció una forma coqueta antes de entregarle tres tazas espumosas a Ron y darle el cambio.

Eliana fruncio el ceño cruzando los brazos y piernas, observando a Ron encontrar su camino hacia ellas con las orejas aún visiblemente cálidas. Al llegar a ellas, él sonrió y puso una taza frente a cada una de ellas antes de sentarse.

"¡Ahí estamos! ¿qué pasa?" le preguntó a Eliana al verla fruncir el ceño.

"¡Nada!" Ella chasqueó, ganandose una mirada divertida de Hermione.

Ron alzó las cejas, pero no empujó el tema aún más. "Eh... Bueno, ¿tendremos un brindis en nuestra primera visita a Hogsmeade? Butterbeer está en mí por arrastrarlas a las tiendas que quería visitar."

"Oh, Ron, no tenías que hacer eso." dijo Hermione sabiendo lo limitado que debía ser su dinero de bolsillo.

"Sí, lo hice." Ron respondió simplemente. "Yo era un idiota."

"Solo porque quisieras visitar las tiendas que querías no significa..."

"Y por mi parte en nuestra reciente fila." agregó Ron incómodamente mirando a Eliana.

Se miraron a los ojos mientras entendían la referencia a la fila de Scabbers-Amice.

"Bueno, gracias Ron. Y también lo siento por mi parte."

"¿Entonces a nuestra primera visita a Hogsmeade entonces?" Ron preguntó de nuevo mientras levantaba su taza.

"En nuestra primera visita a Hogsmeade." Hermione y Eliana estuvieron de acuerdo con una sonrisa antes de tintinear sus tazas.

"¿Estás bien, Eliana?" Hermione le preguntó, mirando a la bruja que se habia quedado callada largo rato. "Has estado callada... más de lo habitual."

"Solo estoy preocupada por Harry." dijo Eliana encogiéndose de hombros. "No es justo para él quedarse en la escuela cuando todos los demás están pasando un buen rato. Lo juro, si pensara que podría escabullirlo del castillo sin que nadie lo supiera, lo haría."

"Cuente conmigo." se ofreció Ron mientras Hermione perforaba sus labios con desaprobación al pensar en ellos rompiendo las reglas. "Si me preguntas, es un montón de basura, no dejas que venga. No es como McGonagall y los demás no saben cómo es ese tío suyo. Además, ¿Black lo atacaría con todo el mundo mirando?"

"Sí." dijo Hermione con irritación. "Black masacró a un grupo de personas inocentes en la calle, Ronald, ¿de verdad crees que se detendrá solo porque hay un montón de gente, especialmente magos menores de edad, con él?"

"Tiene un punto." suspiró Eliana. "Por mucho que odie admitirlo, ella tiene un punto. ¿Por qué le pasa todo a Harry?"

"¿Quién sabe?" Ron se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba el resto de su jarra.

En ese momento, la mujer del mostrador, se acerco a ellos. "¿Puedo conseguirles algo más amores?" preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

Las orejas de Ron se volvieron del mismo color que su cabello mientras Eliana frunció nuevamente el ceño. Y Hermione rodo los ojos.

"No, gracias Rosmerta." Ron respondió. "Creo que saldremos pronto."

"Lamento escuchar eso amor." respondió ella con un guiño. "Ustedes se detienen en cualquier momento."

Ron se sonrojó mientras se iba. Eliana espero después de estar segura de que Madame Rosmerta estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar nada. "¿Haciendo una nueva amiga Ronald? Ella es un poco mayor que tú."

Ron continuó mirándola con una mirada desconcertada. "Lo siento. Solo pensé que era un poco inapropiado que ella actuara... no importa."

Ron abrió la boca ligeramente pero la cerró nuevamente después de no pensar en nada que decir en respuesta a la extraña reacción de Eliana.

Hermione que había estado observandolos en silencio se ocupó rápidamente tomando un gran trago de su cerveza de mantequilla.

Mientras tanto, Ron logró salir de su estado de confusión y tomó un sorbo antes de dirigirse a Hermione y Eliana de nuevo para un cambio en la conversación. "¿Y ahora dónde? ¿La librería? ¿La oficina de correos? ¿La choza de chillidos?"

Hermione y Eliana lo miraron sorprendidas.

Ron les dio una sonrisa torcida. "Las arrastré a todos los lugares que quería, así que es justo que les toque su turno. El resto de la tarde es de ustedes. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Solo asegurémonos de detenernos en Zonko y Honeydukes antes de ir a enganchar algunas cosas para Harry."

Hermione y Eliana se sonrieron brillantemente ante la consideración de Ron y terminaron con entusiasmo el resto de sus tazas.


	7. Capítulo 7

Durante las siguientes dos horas, Ron, Eliana y Hermione pasearon por el pintoresco pueblecito, visitando todas las tiendas a lo largo de la calle principal. A pesar del frío, tenían una gran sonrisa en sus caras todo el tiempo, disfrutando de todas las cosas que Hogsmeade tenía para ofrecer. La cara de Hermione estaba especialmente estirada en toda su cara, ya que se divertía lo más que podía recordar tener mientras los dos exploraban el pueblo mientras que Eliana se reía de cada broma que Ron hacía.

Finalmente, los tres dejaron Honeydukes una vez más, con los bolsillos llenos hasta el borde de las muestras gratuitas para llevarle a Harry.

"Es una pena que no pudiera venir." dijo Ron con un suspiro.

"Estoy seguro de que se le permitirá el año próximo." Hermione agregó en lo que ella esperaba que fuera un tono optimista, aunque no pudo eliminar la sensación de culpa que sentía por disfrutar de la visita, tal vez más de lo que debería saber que su otro mejor amigo que no los había acompañado.

"No puedo esperar hasta la próxima visita." agregó Ron. "Creo que nos perdimos un par de tiendas. Tendremos que pegarles la próxima vez. Excepto por la sangrienta tienda de té que pasamos antes. Esperaba que nunca volviera a ver tanto rosa después de ese último fiasco del Día de San Valentín de Lockhart."

Hermione, Eliana y Ron miraron brevemente a la tienda antes mencionada para ver a una pareja salir tomados de la mano. La niña se volvió para abrazar al niño y rápidamente le dio un beso en los labios, ganándose una mordaza de Ron que se volvió para unirse al resto de los estudiantes de Hogwarts al regresar al castillo. Hermione volvió a poner los ojos en blanco ante la reacción inmadura y juvenil de Ron antes de seguirlo. Eliana se detuvo momentáneamente para pensar mientras veía a la feliz pareja unirse a la multitud.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se apresuró a alcanzar a Hermione y a un confuso Ron que parecía haberla visto observando a la pareja.

"Lo siento." dijo ella antes de que él pudiera preguntarle algo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al castillo, estaba cerca del anochecer y llevaban tres bolsas de cosas para Harry. Los tres se reuníeron con él en el dormitorio de los niños. Harry parecía aturdido por la cantidad de cosas que habían traído.

"Gracias." dijo Harry, emocionado mientras recogía un paquete de Pepper Imps. "¿Cómo es Hogsmeade? ¿Adónde fueron?"

Ron y Hermione se lanzaron a contarle sobre el pueblo y las diversas tiendas. Eliana hizo una opinión y aportes ocasionales, pero que se lo cuenten.

Cuando Ron hizo una pausa, Eliana finalmente cambió de tema, notando la expresión de anhelo escrita en la cara de Harry. "Entonces, ¿qué hiciste mientras estábamos fuera? No pasaste todo el día haciendo tu tarea, ¿verdad?"

"No." le dijo antes de mirar a los otros dos. "Lupin me preparó una taza de té en su oficina y luego Snape entró con esta copa. Fumaba y Lupin la bebió. Dijo que se sentía desagradable y que era lo único que ayudaba."

"¿Lupin lo bebió?" Ron exclamó, luciendo incrédulo. "¿Está loco?"

"Lo dudo, parece bastante sensato." señaló Eliana cuando Hermione comprobó el tiempo.

"Mejor nos vamos. La fiesta va a comenzar en unos minutos." les recordó. Mientras se dirigían a través del castillo, continuaron discutiendo sobre Snape y el cáliz. "Y de todos modos, si se trata de envenenar a Lupin, no habría hecho frente a Harry."

"Sí, tal vez." dijo Harry, dubitativo.

"Vamos, muchachos." dijo Hermione razonablemente. "Hemos sospechado de Snape de juego sucio antes, ¿recuerdas? Bueno, excepto yo. Pensé que era inocente entonces. Pero el punto es que estábamos equivocados y probablemente estamos equivocados ahora. Nadie es tan estúpido como para cometer un asesinato justo debajo de la nariz de Dumbledore." dijo con firmeza al entrar al Gran Comedor.

Como es habitual en Halloween, fue decorado espléndidamente con cientos y cientos de velas que residen con una linterna, murciélagos vivos revoloteando por todas partes y serpentinas naranjas que soplan en la brisa contra el techo nublado y tormentoso.

Fue solo cuando llegaron a la Torre de Gryffindor al corredor, estaba atestado de estudiantes, todos los cuales estaban tratando de mirar por encima de todo el mundo para ver qué estaba pasando.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Eliana preguntó.

"Probablemente Neville haya olvidado la contraseña nuevamente." dijo Ron con Neville de pie junto a ellos.

"¡Oye!"

"Oh, estás allí." dijo Ron, haciendo que Eliana le golpeara en el hombro y le diera una mirada de advertencia antes de volver su atención a lo que estaba sucediendo. Percy se movía entre la multitud, gritándole a todos que lo dejaran pasar.

"Quédense atrás, todos ustedes." ordenó Percy, su voz grave. "Nadie debe ingresar a este dormitorio hasta que haya sido completamente registrado. Y alguien obtenga al profesor Dumbledore. Rápidamente."

Casi un minuto después, Dumbledore llegó a la escena, barriendo a través de la multitud y mientras los estudiantes se movían para dejarlo pasar, el cuarteto se movió para ver cuál era el problema.

"Oh, Dios." susurró Eliana mientras sus ojos se posaban en el retrato frente a su dormitorio. Las tiras de tela fueron arrancadas del retrato, tiradas en el piso, y pedazos del retrato habían sido arrancados por completo.

Dumbledore estaba inspeccionando el daño cuando McGonagall, Snape y Lupin llegaron y se giró para mirarlos. "Necesitamos encontrarla. Profesora McGonagall, por favor vaya al Sr. Filch de inmediato y dígale que busque en cada retrato del castillo a la Dama Gorda."

"¡Tendrás suerte!"

Todos miraron a su alrededor en busca de la fuente de la voz, Peeves flotaba sobre ellos, mirando encantada la ansiedad y la preocupación de la multitud.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Peeves?" Dumbledore preguntó. Al instante, la actitud de Peeves pasó de deleite a... bueno, quizás no respeto, pero al menos consideración.

"Avergonzada, su dirección, señor. No quiere ser vista. Es un desastre horrible. La vi corriendo por el paisaje en el cuarto piso, señor, esquivando entre los árboles. Llorando algo terrible. Pobrecita." dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con simpatía simulada.

"¿Ella vio quién lo hizo?"

"Oh, sí, Profesor." Peeves se animó con la pregunta, una desagradable sonrisa en su rostro. "Se enojó mucho cuando ella no lo dejó entrar, ya ves. Tiene mal carácter, ese Sirius Black."

El cuarteto enseguida cruzo miradas entre sí.

* * *

Todos los Gryffindor caminaron hacia el Gran Comedor en silencio. La gente susurraba teorías sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

Dumbledore se unió a ellos unos momentos más tarde mientras el Gran Salón estaba siendo cerrado por los Profesores Flitwick y McGonagall.

"Los maestros y yo debemos realizar una búsqueda exhaustiva en el castillo." explicó Dumbledore a los curiosos estudiantes. "Me temo que, por su propia seguridad, tendrá que pasar la noche aquí. Quiero que los prefectos vigilen las entradas de la sala y voy a dejar a Head Boy and Girl a cargo. Cualquier perturbación debe informarme de inmediato." Miró a Percy, quien asintió con la cabeza. "Enviar palabra con uno de los fantasmas." Dándose vuelta, Dumbledore se dirigió hacia la salida antes de mirar hacia atrás. "Oh, sí, vas a necesitar..."

Agitó su varita y las mesas se movieron hacia las paredes, poniéndose de pie sobre sí mismas. Otra película y cientos y cientos de sacos de dormir morados aparecieron en el piso. "Duerman bien." les dijo Dumbledore antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

"¿Que pasó?"

"¿Que esta pasando?"

Estas preguntas y similares estaban haciendo eco en todo el salón por los otros estudiantes y los Gryffindors explicaron de inmediato lo que estaba sucediendo.

Eliana intercambió una mirada con Harry, Ron y Hermione antes de agarrar sacos de dormir y dirigirse a la esquina justo cuando Percy gritaba a todos que se calmaran y se metieran en sus sacos de dormir.

"¿Crees que Black todavía está en el castillo?" Hermione parecía ansiosa y alarmada.

"Obviamente, Dumbledore cree que podría estarlo." señaló Ron mientras todos comenzaban a meterse en sus propios sacos de dormir.

"Es muy afortunado que eligió esta noche, ya sabes." dijo Hermione mientras se deslizaban en los sacos de dormir. "La única noche en que no estábamos en la torre..."

"Creo que ha perdido la noción del tiempo, está huyendo." dijo sabiamente Ron. "No me di cuenta de que era Halloween. De lo contrario, hubiera venido aquí."

Mientras tanto, los estudiantes alrededor cuchicheaban unos a otros, todos expresando especulaciones sobre cómo Black había logrado lograr lo que se decía que era imposible; entrando al Castillo de Hogwarts con dementores publicados en cada entrada.

"Tal vez él sepa cómo Aparecer." ofreció un Ravenclaw desde unos pocos pies de distancia. "Simplemente aparece de la nada, ¿sabes?"

"Lo más probable es que se haya disfrazado." sugirió un Hufflepuff.

"Podría haber llegado volando." agregó Dean Thomas.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco con enojo mientras miraba a los otros tres. "Honestamente ¿soy la única persona que alguna vez se ha molestado en leer Hogwarts, A History?"

"Probablemente." respondió Ron mientras Eliana lograba sonreír y Harry soltó una sonrisa. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque el castillo está protegido por más que paredes, ya sabes." dijo Hermione con impaciencia. "Hay todo tipo de encantamientos en él, para evitar que las personas entren sigilosamente. No puedes simplemente aparecer aquí. Y me gustaría ver el disfraz que podría engañar a esos dementores. Están protegiendo cada entrada al también lo habrían visto volar. Y Filch conoce todos los pasajes secretos, los tendrán cubiertos... "

"¡Las luces se están apagando ahora!" Percy gritó. "¡Quiero a todos en sus sacos de dormir y sin hablar!"

Despues de un rato largo finalmente Dumbledore regresó. Percy pasó para hablar con Dumbledore en voz baja. "¿Alguna señal de él, profesor?"

"No. ¿Todo bien aquí?"

"Todo bajo control, señor."

"Bien." dijo Dumbledore. Ambos mantenían la voz baja para no despertar a ninguno de los otros estudiantes. "No tiene sentido moverlos a todos ahora. He encontrado un guardián temporal para el retrato de Gryffindor. Podrás moverlos de regreso mañana."

"¿Y la Dama Gorda, señor?"

"Esconderse en un mapa de Argyllshire en el segundo piso. Al parecer, ella se negó a dejar entrar a Black sin una contraseña, por lo que atacó. Todavía está muy afligida, pero una vez que se haya calmado, haré que el Sr. Filch la restaure."

"¿Director de escuela?" Snape se había unido a ellos. "Se ha registrado todo el tercer piso. Él no está allí. Y Filch ha hecho las mazmorras, nada allí tampoco."

"¿Qué pasa con la torre de Astronomía? ¿La habitación de la profesora Trelawney? ¿La lechucería?" Cuestionó Dumbledore.

"Todos buscados."

"Muy bien, Severus. Realmente no esperaba que Black se demorara."

"¿Tiene alguna teoría sobre cómo entró, profesor?"

"Muchos. Cada uno de ellos es tan improbable como el siguiente."

Eliana abrió los ojos para ver los ojos de Harry abrirse también; él también estaba escuchando la conversación. Y si conociera a Ron y Hermione, entonces diría que ambos estaban despiertos, escuchando también.

"¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos, Director, justo antes de... el comienzo del trimestre?"

"Lo hago, Severus." contestó Dumbledore. "No creo que una sola persona dentro de este castillo hubiera ayudado a Black a entrar. Debo ir a los dementores." agregó cuando Snape no respondió. "Les dije que les informaría cuándo se completó nuestra búsqueda."

"¿No querían ayudar, señor?" Percy preguntó.

"Oh, sí." respondió Dumbledore. "Pero me temo que ningún dementor cruzará el umbral de este castillo mientras yo sea el director."

Dumbledore se fue seguido de Sanpe y Percy se habia alejado.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Ron susurró, tan silenciosamente que nadie los escuchó.


	8. Capítulo 8

Después del ataque, Fat Lady se negó a regresar a su puesto y el retrato de un caballero llamado Sir Cadogan lo reemplazó. De acuerdo con Harry, Ron y Hermione, por lo general se colgaba junto a la Torre Norte, camino a la Adivinación, y era particularmente mental. Eliana después de unos días, tuvo que estar de acuerdo con ellos, pero se encontró encantada con el caballero, entretenida por sus travesuras.

Con la temporada de Quidditch acercándose, vieron cada vez menos a Harry, mientras Oliver Wood, el capitán de Gryffindor, seguía llamando a las prácticas cada vez que podía y deteniéndolo en el pasillo para darle consejos, lo que lo hacía llegar varias veces.

Desafortunadamente, en el momento en que estaban en la clase de defensa Ron, Eliana y Hermione se estremecieron. En lugar del Lupin de mal genio sentado en el escritorio, Snape estaba parado allí.

"¿Dónde está Lupin?" Eliana susurró ansiosamente a Hermione, quien negó con la cabeza, pareciendo preocupada.

"¿Dónde está Harry?" ella susurró de vuelta.

"Con madera."

"Oh."

"Sí." Eliana suspiró cuando el resto de la clase entró, todos ellos mirando con desesperación cuando vieron a Snape. Neville se puso blanco mientras nerviosamente se sentaba. "Será mejor que se dé prisa, la clase está por comenzar."

Pero desafortunadamente, Wood debe haber tardado más de lo normal, porque Harry llegó diez minutos tarde, cuando finalmente llegó, causando que Snape le quitara diez puntos a Gryffindor y luego otros cinco cuando Harry comenzó a cuestionarse sobre el paradero de Lupin antes de finalmente tomar su asiento cuando Snape amenazó con atracar cincuenta puntos.

"Como estaba diciendo antes de que Potter interrumpa, el Profesor Lupin no ha dejado ningún registro de los temas que has cubierto hasta ahora..."

"Por favor, señor, hemos hecho boggarts, gorras rojas, kappas y grindylows." dijo Hermione amablemente. "Y estamos a punto de comenzar."

"Cállate." espetó Snape. "No pedí información. Simplemente estaba comentando sobre la falta de organización del profesor Lupin."

"Es el mejor maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que alguna vez hayamos tenido." Eliana dijo. La mayoría de la clase asintió con la cabeza y algunos murmuraron su aprobación.

Snape parecía aún más peligroso que antes por su comentario. "Estás fácilmente satisfecho. Lupin apenas te está adelantando, esperaría que en los primeros años pueda lidiar con los Gorras Rojas y los grindylows. Hoy debatiremos..." Hizo una pausa, hojeando el libro de texto. "Hombres lobo."

"Pero señor." protestó Hermione. "Se supone que no debemos hacer hombres lobo todavía, debemos comenzar con los hinkypunks."

"Señorita Granger, tenía la impresión de que estoy enseñando esta lección, no usted. Y les digo a todos que pasen a la página 394. ¡Todos ustedes! ¡AHORA!"

Con un pequeño suspiro, Eliana echó un vistazo a Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de pasar las páginas. "Vamos a superar esto." dijo ella, en voz tan baja que su voz podría haber sido un soplo del viento, pero sus amigos la escucharon.

* * *

Al dia siguiente estaban desayunando juntos, sentádos en la mesa de Gryffindor. Era silencioso e inmóvil, a excepción de los pocos maestros que estaban allí y aún menos estudiantes.

"¿De verdad crees que es seguro jugar en este tipo de clima?" Eliana le preguntó a Harry, quien estaba trabajando en un plato de gachas.

"Probablemente no, pero el Quidditch no se cancela debido al mal tiempo." dijo Harry con un suspiro. "Ni siquiera sé cómo voy a poder ver con esa lluvia..."

Eliana frunció el ceño levemente, luego se iluminó al recordar algo de uno de sus encantamientos. "Espera, dame tus gafas un segundo." dijo, retirando su varita. Harry pareció desconcertado, pero obedeció. "Hay un hechizo en uno de mis libros con los que he estado practicando." Ella golpeó sus lentes y cantó. "¡Impervius!"

"¿Qué hizo eso?" Preguntó Harry mientras ella le devolvía sus lentes.

"Bueno, si conjuró el hechizo, repelerá el agua."

"Eres brillante Eliana. Realmente lo eres." Harry dijo poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Eliana.

"Sí, lo sé." dijo ella sonriéndole, mientras los demás del equipo se acercaban.

Eliana sonrió y Harry se veía un poco más relajado, aunque no del todo tranquilo, cuando comenzaron a hablar sobre el partido.

Eliana le dijo adiós y buena suerte a Harry cuando fue con el equipo a los vestuarios. Solo dio un paso afuera para que él la mirara. "El hechizo funcionó."

Ella se rió entre dientes antes de abrazarlo brevemente y caminar con Ron y Hermione hacia las gradas, revoloteando bajo los paraguas cuando comenzó el partido.

Incluso debajo del paraguas, Eliana estaba más húmeda de lo que había estado alguna vez en su vida. Su pelo castaño estaba pegado a su frente y ella parpadeaba mientras miraba el cielo, vigilando a Harry.

Apenas podía oír algo por encima del trueno y el viento; estaba empezando a lastimar sus oídos. Empezaba a ser realmente peligroso ahí afuera; podía sentir su corazón martilleando contra su pecho con anticipación y ansiedad mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en el diminuto punto que era Harry.

Sin previo aviso, sintió una escalofriante oleada de frío atravesarla, directamente dentro de ella, dentro de su estómago, dentro de su corazón... en todos lados. Alejando sus ojos de Harry, dejó escapar un pequeño gemido al ver la fuente de la frialdad.

Dementores.

Un centenar de ellos, todos ellos con las caras ocultas, aparecieron de repente en el estadio.

"Ay por Dios." Hermione exclamó. Eliana siguio su mirada y solto un grito antes de taparse la boca con las manos, al ver el cuerpo de Harry que caía sin detenerse directamente hacia el suelo.

Dumbledore se puso de pie enseguida, señalando a Harry. "Arresto Momentum."

El hechizo ralentizo enseguida la caida de Harry dejandolo caer con suavidad en el cesped mojado. Después envio una niebla plateada hacia los dementores, rechazándolos.

Hermione, Ron y Eliana no perdieron tiempo, y rápidamente salieron de las gradas, corriendo hacia el centro del Campo de Quidditch, junto con el resto del equipo y los maestros.

Cedric caminó rápidamente hacia Madame Hooch, que estaba ayudando a atender a Harry.

"Madame Hooch, quiero tener una revancha a causa de... bueno." dijo, señalando a Harry.

"Cogiste la Snitch Diggory. ¿No estarías de acuerdo Wood?" Madame Hooch le preguntó a Oliver.

"Sí. Lo atrapaste justo y en forma cuadrada." dijo Oliver, al mismo tiempo que el trío amigos de Harry sieguieron al profesor Dumbledore cuando Harry era levitado al ala del hospital.

* * *

Eliana Ron, Hermione y el resto del equipo de Gryffindor, a excepción de Wood estaban en la enfermería.

"¡Es la primera vez que Harry no recibe la Snitch!" Ron dijo.

"Ronald Weasley..." Antes de que Hermione pudiera decirle a Ron que fuera, Harry se movio abriendo los ojos.

"¿Harry?" Eliana preguntó sonriendo al ver sus ojos abiertos. "¿Estás bien?"

"Oh, soy brillante." dijo Harry. Eliana se rió cuando escuchó el sarcasmo en su voz; ella le tendió sus gafas y él se sentó rápidamente.

"Nos diste un buen susto, amigo." dijo Fred.

"¿Que pasó?" Harry preguntó, curioso sobre cómo resultó el partido.

"Bueno, te caíste de la escoba..." Dijo Ron con incertidumbre.

"¿De Verdad?" Harry respondió. "Quise decir el partido. ¿Quién ganó?"

Hermione intercambió una mirada con Eliana antes de mirar a Harry. "Nadie te culpa, Harry, se suponía que los dementores no debían entrar en el terreno."

"Dumbledore estaba furioso. Después de que te salvó, los envió de inmediato." terminó Eliana.

"Diggory consiguió la Snitch." explicó George. "Justo después de que caíste. No se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Cuando miró hacia atrás y te vio en el suelo, trató de cancelarlo. Quería una revancha, pero ganaron limpio y justo... incluso Wood lo admite."

"¿Dónde está Wood?"

"Todavía en las duchas." informó Fred. "Creemos que está tratando de ahogarse. Vamos, Harry. Hubo una vez que no obtuviste la Snitch."

"No ha terminado." agregó George.

"¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?" Eliana le preguntó a Harry.

"Estoy bien." Harry dijo, su tono corto y disgustado, luciendo furioso y molesto consigo mismo.

Madam Pomfrey eventualmente vino y pateó a todos menos a Eliana, Hermione y Ron. Hermione le contó lo que había sucedido después de que él se cayera.

"Hay algo más que deberías saber también, Harry. Tu escoba, cuando te caíste, de alguna forma... sopló en el Sauce Quejumbroso." comenzó Ron, caminando hacia la cama con un paquete en sus manos. "Bueno." dijo, descubriendo los pedazos de madera rotos que una vez fue una escoba.


	9. Capítulo 9

El lunes por la mañana llegó más rápido de lo que cualquiera de ellos esperaba y Madame Pomfrey finalmente liberó a Harry del hospital. Malfoy, en un alegre intento de atormentar a Harry por su caída, finalmente se quitó las vendas que había "sufrido" de Buckbeak.

Ron estaba refunfuñando todo el camino hacia la clase de Remus después del almuerzo, maldiciendo a Snape y Malfoy de una sola vez. "Si Snape enseña Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras nuevamente, me estoy escapando. Comprueba quién está allí, Hermione."

Hermione miró alrededor de la puerta de la clase mientras todos se juntaban, preguntándose lo mismo. "¡Está bien!"

Todos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando entraron y vieron a Remus de pie junto a su escritorio. Les sonrió mientras tomaban sus asientos. Por un momento, su sonrisa vaciló cuando todos salieron a borbotones en una explosión de quejas sobre el comportamiento de Snape durante su última clase.

"¡No es justo!" estalló Parvati. "Él solo estaba completando, ¿por qué debería él darnos la tarea?"

"No sabemos nada sobre los hombres lobo." comenzó Dean.

"¡Dos rollos de pergamino!" gritó Seamus.

"¿Le dijiste al profesor Snape que aún no los cubrimos?" preguntó Remus, frunciendo el ceño. Sus ojos parpadearon por un momento ante las palabras de Dean y la clase estalló en explicaciones otra vez antes de silenciarlas. "No se preocupen, hablaré con el Profesor Snape. No tienen que hacer el ensayo."

"Oh, no." gimió Hermione. "Ya lo terminé."

Eliana cubrió su boca para sofocar la pequeña risita que estalló en la protesta de Hermione, pero logró controlarse mientras avanzaban hacia hypypunks.

* * *

El invierno llegó pronto a Hogwarts, los terrenos cubiertos de un polvo espeso y blanco. Todo el castillo estaba en la alegría de las fiestas.

Como de costumbre, Eliana se quedó en Hogwarts. Ron y Hermione también se quedaban, principalmente para hacer compañía a Harry.

Pero la mejor noticia de todas fue el hecho de que había otro viaje a Hogsmeade justo antes de las vacaciones y, como Hermione había señalado, podían hacer sus compras navideñas allí.

Después de un triste adiós a Harry, se dirigieron a Hogsmeade. Caminaba por la nieve entrando y saliendo de las tiendas, comprando regalos de Navidad y pequeñas chucherías para Harry.

Eliana buscaba dulces para Harry mientras Ron y Hermione examinaban algunas paletas con sabor a sangre. Abrió la boca con sorpresa cuando vio a Harry caminando hacia ellos, con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Se llevó un dedo a los labios mientras se acercaba furtivamente detrás de ellos. Consiguiendo la pista, Eliana se mantuvo en silencio mientras Ron tomaba una jarra de Cuchillas de Cucarachas, se los mostraba a Hermione.

"¿Que tal esto?"

"Definitivamente no." le dijo Harry, causando que Ron dejara caer la jarra y la habría roto si Eliana no la hubiera atrapado, poniéndola nuevamente sobre la mesa. Hermione parecía asombrada mientras miraba boquiabierta al mago de pelo oscuro.

"¡Harry! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo... cómo lo hiciste?"

"¡Guau!" Ron parecía impresionado. "¡Has aprendido a aparecer!"

"No seas ridículo, Ron." le dijo Eliana poniendo los ojos en blanco. "En serio, ¿cómo saliste aquí?" le preguntó a Harry, quien bajó la voz mientras explicaba.

Aparentemente, Fred y George tenían un mapa que mostraba pasajes secretos fuera del castillo y donde todos dentro de él estaban en todo momento de cada día. Lo habían robado de la oficina de Filch durante su primer año y ahora se lo habían otorgado a Harry.

"¿Cómo es que nunca me contaron sobre el Mapa de Merodeadores?" Ron se quejó. "¡Soy su hermano!"

"Pero Harry no va a cumplir." dijo Hermione, mirando al mago en cuestión, quien se enredó en el lugar. "Va a convertirlo en la Profesora McGonagall... ¿no es así?"

"Oh, claro, junto con su capa de invisibilidad." dijo Ron secamente. Hermione abrió la boca para hablar, pero Eliana la golpeó.

"Vamos, Hermione, es Navidad. Además, no es como que Sirius Black vendrá aquí al mediodía con dementores pululando por el lugar."

Eliana, Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione, esperando ver si iba a reportarlo, pero finalmente suspiró y cedió a lo inevitable.

"Oh, está bien, pero debemos tener cuidado. No tienes un formulario firmado, Harry."

"Como si alguien lo viera en esto." dijo Ron mientras salían de la tienda y entraban en la ventisca, mostrando a Harry las vistas de Hogsmeade. No tardaron en temblar, especialmente Harry, que no tenía su capa.

"Vamos a Tres Escobas." sugirió Eliana, temblando violentamente bajo su capa. "Podemos obtener una cerveza de mantequilla."

"Buena idea." estuvo de acuerdo Ron, dándose la vuelta para abrir el camino de regreso al pub y conseguir una mesa en la parte de atrás mientras Ron conseguía las bebidas.

"¡Oh no!" Eliana susurró.

"¿Qué?" Harry le preguntó, alarmado.

"Bueno, va a haber un par de maestros viniendo por aquí." dijo mientras se abría la puerta y las cuatro cabezas se dirigían hacia el sonido. "Y posiblemente el Ministro, también." añadió mientras Harry se zambullía debajo de la mesa y Hermione movía el árbol para protegerlos de la vista de los profesores.

Los tres esperaron ansiosamente mientras tomaban sus bebidas, sentándose con la señora Rosemerta y la conversación entre ellos. Sin dudas, se trataba de Sirius Black.

"¿Sabe usted? Todavía me cuesta creerlo." dijo la señora Rosmerta con tristeza y remordimiento. "De todas las personas que pasaron al Lado Oscuro, Sirius Black fue lo último que pensé... Quiero decir, lo recuerdo cuando era un niño en Hogwarts. Si me lo hubieras dicho entonces, qué era él va a ser, dije que tenías mucho hidromiel."

"No sabes ni la mitad, Rosemerta." El Ministro dijo. "Lo peor que hizo no es ampliamente conocido."

"¿Qué podría ser peor que asesinar a toda esa gente pobre?"

"Naturalmente, nunca vi uno sin el otro, ¿o sí? La cantidad de veces que los tuve aquí-ooh, solían hacerme reír. ¡El acto doble, Sirius Black y James Potter!"

Se escuchó un fuerte chasquido debajo de ellos y Eliana hizo una mueca, rezando para que no lo hubieran escuchado mientras giraba la cabeza. ¿El padre de Harry había sido amigo de Sirius Black?

"Precisamente." confirmó McGonagall. "Black y Potter. Cabecillas de su pequeña pandilla. Ambos muy brillantes, por supuesto, excepcionalmente brillantes, de hecho, pero no creo que todos tengamos un par de alborotadores como ese."

"No sé." rió Hagrid. "Los gemelos Wesley podrían darles una carrera por su dinero."

"¡Hubieras pensado que Black y Potter eran hermanos!" Flitwick agregó. "¡Inseparables!"

"Por supuesto que sí." estuvo de acuerdo Fudge. "Potter confiaba en Black más allá de todos sus otros amigos y nada cambió cuando abandonaron la escuela. Black fue el padrino cuando James se casó con Lily. Luego lo nombraron padrino de Harry. Harry no tiene idea, por supuesto. Puedes imaginar cómo la idea lo atormentaría."

"¿Porque Black resultó estar en alianza con You-Know-Who?"

"Peor que eso, m'dear. No es posible que la gente sepa que los Potter sabían que Tú-Sabes-Quien los perseguía. Dumbledore, quien trabajaba incansablemente contra él, tenía una cantidad de espías útiles. Uno de ellos lo avisó y alertó a Lily y James de inmediato y les aconsejó que se escondieran. Por supuesto, You-Know-Who no era una persona fácil de ocultar. Dumbledore les dijo que su mejor oportunidad era el hechizo Fidelius."

"¿Entonces Black era el Guardián Secreto de los Potter?"

"Naturalmente." respondió McGonagall. "James le dijo Dumbledore que Black preferiria morir antes que decirle donde estaban, que no tenía la intención de ir a esconderse a sí mismo... Y sin embargo, Dumbledore se mantuvo preocupado. Lo recuerdo ofreciendo a ser de los Potter el propio guardián secreto."

"¿Él sospechaba de Black?" Rosmerta susurró.

"Estaba seguro de que alguien cercano a los Potter había estado informando a You-Know-Who de sus movimientos. De hecho, había sospechado por algún tiempo que alguien de nuestro lado se volvió traidor y le estaba pasando mucha información a usted-sabe- Quien."

"¿Pero James Potter insistió en usar a Black?"

"Lo hizo." confirmó Fudge. "Y luego, apenas, una semana después de que se hubiera realizado el hechizo Fidelius-"

"¿Black los traicionó?" Rosmerta preguntó.

"Sí lo hizo. Black estaba cansado de su papel de doble agente, estaba dispuesto a declarar su apoyo abiertamente para You-Know-Who, y parece haber planeado esto para el momento de la muerte de los Potter. todos saben, Tu-Sabes-Quién se encontró con su caída en el pequeño Harry Potter. Powers se fue, horriblemente debilitado, huyó. Y esto dejó a Black en una posición muy desagradable. Su maestro había caído en el momento en que él, Black, tenía mostró sus verdaderos colores como traidor. No tuvo más remedio que huir."

"¡Sucio y sinvergüenza!" Hagrid dijo. El pub se calló cuando habló.

"Silencio, Hagrid." susurró McGonagall.

"¡Me encontré con él!" Hagrid espetó. "¡Tendría que verlo por última vez antes de que él matara a todos! ¡Fui yo quien rescató a Harry de la casa de Lily y James después de que fueron asesinados! Jus lo sacó de las ruinas, pobrecito, con un gran corte en su frente, y sus padres muertos... y aparece Sirius Black, en esa moto voladora que él usó para cabalgar. Nunca me había ocurrido lo que estaba haciendo allí. No sabía que él habría echado a Lily y a James. Guardián Secreto. Pensó que ya habría escuchado las noticias del ataque del 'Tú-Sabes-Quién' y que podría ver qué podía hacer. ¿Y sabes lo que hice? ME CONFORME EL MURDERIN "

"Hagrid, por favor!" McGonagall lo calló cuando el bar se calló de nuevo ante su arrebato. "¡Manten tu voz baja!"

"¿Cómo podía saber que no estaba molesto por Lily y James, sino por Tu-Sabes-Quien le importaba?" Y luego dice: "Dame a Harry, Hagrid, soy su padrino, Lo cuidaré... ¡Ja! Pero me había pedido a Dumbledore, y le dije a Black que no, que Dumbledore dijo que Harry iba a con su tía y su tío. Black discutió, pero al final, cedió. Me dijo que tomara su moto para llevar a Harry allí. "No lo necesitaré más", dice. Debería haber sabido que había algo malo en ese entonces. Le encantaba esa moto, ¿qué estaba regalando? El hecho fue que era demasiado fácil de rastrear. Dumbledore sabía que había minado al Guardián Secreto de los Potter. Black sabía que no iba a correr esa noche sabía que era una cuestión dehoras antes de que el Ministerio lo persiguiera." La voz de Hagrid se hizo más baja y peligrosa mientras continuaba su historia. "Pero ¿y si le hubiera dado a Harry, eh? Apuesto a que lo habría tirado de la bicicleta a mitad del mar. ¡Su mejor hijo "amigo"! Pero cuando un mago va más allá del Lado Oscuro, ya no hay nada ni nadie que les importe..."

Hubo una larga pausa cuando la historia de Hagrid llegó a su fin antes de que Rosmerta la rompiera. "Pero no logró desaparecer, ¿o sí? ¡El Ministerio de Magia lo alcanzó al día siguiente!"

"Si tan solo tuviéramos." dijo Fudge con tristeza. "No fue el uso quien lo encontró, sino el pequeño Peter Pettigrew, otro de los amigos de los Potter. Enloquecido por el dolor, sin duda, sabiendo que Black había sido el Guardián Secreto de los Potter, fue tras el mismo Black."

"Pettigrew... ¿ese gordo niño siempre detrás de ellos en Hogwarts?"

"Hero-worshipped Black y Potter." coincidió McGonagall. "Nunca bastante en su liga, en cuanto al talento. Yo era a menudo... bastante fuerte con él. Puedes imaginar cómo me arrepiento de eso ahora..."

"Ahí, ahora, Minerva." Fudge la consoló. "Pettigrew murió como un héroe. Testigos presenciales-Muggles, por supuesto, limpiamos sus recuerdos más tarde-nos contaron cómo Pettigrew acorraló a Black, sollozando. '¡Lily y James, Sirius! ¡Cómo pudiste!' Luego buscó su varita. Por supuesto, Black fue más rápido, voló a Pettigrew en mil pedazos..."

"Estúpido muchacho... necio... siempre estuvo desesperado en el duelo... debería haberlo dejado en manos del Ministerio..."

"Te digo que si hubiera conseguido a Black antes de que Pettigrew lo hiciera, no me habría equivocado con las varitas. ¡Lo habría arrancado de una extremidad a otra!"

"No sabes de lo que estás hablando Hagrid. Nadie más que Hit Hechiceros entrenados del Escuadrón de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica habría tenido una oportunidad contra Black una vez que fue arrinconado. Yo era ministro menor en el Departamento de Catástrofes Mágicas en ese momento. Y yo fui uno de los primeros en la escena después de que Black asesinó a esa gente. Lo haré... Nunca lo olvidaré. Todavía sueño con eso a veces. Un cráter en el medio de la calle, tan profundo que rompió el alcantarillas, cuerpos por todas partes, muggles gritando... y Black estaba allí parado, riendo, con lo que quedaba de Pettigrew frente a él. Un montón de túnicas manchadas de sangre y unos pocos fragmentos. Black fue llevado por veinte miembros de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y Pettigrew recibió la Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, lo cual creo que fue un consuelo para su pobre madre. Y Black ha estado en Azkaban desde entonces."

"¿Es verdad que está loco, Ministro?"

"Desearía poder decir que lo fue." dijo Fudge cuidadosamente. "Ciertamente creo que la derrota de su maestro lo desquició por un tiempo. El asesinato de Pettigrew y todos esos muggles fue la acción de un hombre arrinconado y desesperado... cruel... sin sentido. Sin embargo, conocí a Black en mi última inspección de Azkaban. La mayoría de los prisioneros allí sentados murmuran para sí mismos en la oscuridad, no tiene sentido... Pero me sorprendió lo normal que Black parecía. Él me habló de manera bastante racional. Fue desconcertante. Habrías pensado que simplemente estaba aburrido, me preguntaron si había terminado con mi periódico, por muy amable que fuera, me dijo que echaba de menos el crucigrama. Sí, me quedé asombrado del poco efecto que los dementores parecían tener sobre él, y él era uno de los más vigilantes en el lugar, ¿sabes? Dementores fuera de su puerta día y noche."

"Pero, ¿qué crees que ha estallado a hacer? Gracioso, Ministro, él no está tratando de reunirse con Usted-Sabes-Quién, ¿verdad?" Rosmerta sonaba ansiosa y preocupada mientras hablaba.

"Me atrevo a decir que ese es su plan eventual. Pero esperamos atrapar a Black mucho antes. Debo decir que solo tú sabes y solo y sin amigos es una cosa... pero devuélvele a su servidor más devoto y yo tiembla al pensar cuán rápido se levantará de nuevo... "

"Sabes, Cornelius, si vas a cenar con el director, será mejor que volvamos al castillo." le dijo McGonagall.

Cuando se fueron tanto Hermione, Ron y Eliana bajaron la vista por debajo de la mesa, donde Harry yacía en el suelo, sus ojos verdes abiertos de sorpresa, angustia y tormento.

* * *

Rato después que Harrry se escabullera de sus amigos en su capa de invisivilidad, ellos dieron con él. Los oyo venir antes de que realmente los viera.

"Eliana espera." Ron le gritaba siguiendola con Hermione justo a su lado.

Segundos después, Eliana apareció en el claro, con Ron y Hermione detrás no muy lejos. Se detuvo, observando las huellas en la nieve, conduciendo al lugar donde estaba Harry sentado invisible, sobre una gran roca.

La mandíbula de Harry se apretó y su pecho se hinchó un poco, cuando Eliana se dirigió hacia él. Ron trató de detenerla, pero ella lo ignoró.

Él no estaba seguro de si estar enojado, avergonzado o agradecido mientras ella cerraba lentamente la distancia entre ella y su forma invisible. Enojado, debido a la información que acababa de conocer sobre Sirius Black, la información que no estaba seguro de querer hablar por el momento. Avergonzado, porque en ese momento estaba llorando, e incapaz de contener los sollozos desgarradores. Agradecido porque aunque probablemente Eliana sabía que estaba enojado y avergonzado, todavía le importaba lo suficiente como para aguantar un arrebato de su parte solo para ver qué pasaba.

Eliana se arrodilló en la nieve ante Harry, sus ojos tristes y simpáticos. Él esperó a que ella hablara... Pero en cambio, ella levantó la mano. Se encogió un poco, sin estar seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Finalmente, su mano se cerró alrededor de la tela invisible de la capa, y ella se la quitó. La humillación de él aumentó, ya que ella, Hermione y Ron ahora podían ver lo dolido y enojado que estaba.

"Harry, ¿por que te fuíste así?" preguntó Eliana tranquilamente.

Una parte de Harry quería alejarla, exigir que lo dejara en paz. Pero sabía que no podía hacer eso. La necesitaba, más de lo que jamás estaría dispuesto a admitir. "Era su amigo." solloza. "Y él los traicionó." Cuando pronunció las palabras, se llenó de ira indescriptible. "¡ERA SU AMIGO!" Repetí, mirando a su tres amigos. Ron se paró a unos diez pies de distancia, luciendo un poco asustado. Hermione por su lado parecía comprensiva. Entonces miro a Eliana esperando que no asustarla también. De hecho, parecía estar luchando contra sus propias lágrimas. Levantó la cabeza con cautela, la misma preocupación brillaba en sus ojos, junto con un poco de miedo. Pero ella no me tenía miedo, podía decir. Ella estaba asustada por él. Necesitaba asegurarle que no necesitaba estar asustada. "Espero que me encuentre, porque cuando lo haga, estaré listo. ¡Cuando lo haga, lo mataré!"


	10. Capítulo 10

Para cuando las chicas salieron de su dormitorio, Ron ya estaba levantado y vestido, sentado al lado del fuego mientras la nieve continuaba cayendo afuera.

"¿Ya no está despierto?" Eliana preguntó, lanzando una mirada ansiosa hacia el dormitorio de los chicos. Ron negó con la cabeza. "¿Has hablado con él?"

"Estaba dormido cuando lo revisé anoche." respondió Ron, encogiéndose de hombros. Hizo una pausa cuando Eliana se sentó en una de las sillas y Hermione se sentó entre ellos. "No crees que vaya a hacer algo estúpido, ¿verdad?"

Eliana intercambió una mirada con Hermione, quien respondió: "Bueno, Harry ha sido conocido por hacer acrobacias increíblemente peligrosas y... oh, no sé, tal vez."

"¡No es tan estúpido como para ir tras Black!" Hermione protestó.

"Tal vez no, pero cuando una persona está desesperada o enojada, hacen cosas completamente inesperadas." razonó Eliana. En ese momento yeron que la puerta de los dormitorios se abría y se cerraba antes de que los pasos bajaran y apareciera un Harry exhausto.

"Harry, te ves terrible." observó Ron, ganando una mirada de Eliana cuando el mago de pelo oscuro se sentó.

"¿Donde está todo el mundo?" preguntó.

"Ya se fueron." respondió Hermione. "Es el primer día de las vacaciones."

"Es casi la hora del almuerzo." agregó Ron. "Iba a venir y despertarte en un minuto."

"No te ves bien." Eliana le dijo a Harry con cautela. "¿Has dormido?"

"Algo." dijo Harry vagamente y ella intercambió una mirada con Hermione y Ron, quienes formaron posiciones de batalla.

"Harry, escucha." le dijo Hermione. "Debes estar molesto por lo que escuchamos ayer. Pero el asunto es que no debes hacer nada estúpido."

"¿Como que?"

"Como perseguir a Black." respondió Ron.

"No vas a hacerlo, ¿verdad?" Eliana le preguntó.

"Porque no vale la pena morir por Black." le dijo Ron.

Harry los miró a los tres con cara de piedra. "¿Saben lo que veo y oigo cada vez que un dementor se acerca demasiado a mí?" preguntó. "Puedo escuchar a mi madre gritar y suplicarle a Voldemort. Y si hubieran escuchado a su madre gritar así, a punto de ser asesinada, no la olvidarías apresuradamente. Y descubrieran a alguien que se suponía que su amigo la traicionó y envió a Voldemort detrás de ella..."

"¡No hay nada que puedas hacer!" Hermione se veía blanca. "¡Los dementores atraparán a Black y él volverá a Azkaban y lo atenderán bien!"

"Escucharon lo que dijo Fudge. Black no se ve afectado por Azkaban como las personas normales. No es un castigo para él."

"¿Entonces, qué es lo que estás diciendo?" Eliana exigió. "Harry, por favor, escúchame... sé cómo te sientes. Si el asesino de mi madre escapara de Azkaban, también me gustaría hacer algo. Pero que te maten no va a ayudar. ¿De verdad crees que eso querrían tu madre y tu padre?"

"No sé lo que querrían, porque gracias a Black, nunca les he hablado." espetó Harry. "¿Y quién crees que eres, diciéndome cómo te sientes? ¿No fuiste tú en Halloween quien dijo que creías que el Ministerio lo había equivocado? ¿Pensaste que tal vez todo el mundo también estaba mal, Eliana? Que mis padres realmente no eligieron a Black para su Guardián Secreto? ¿Qué sigue en tu tren de autoengaño?"

Eliana sintió que las lágrimas le inundaban los ojos y se puso de pie, no queriendo que ninguno viera las lágrimas mientras huía de la sala común, corriendo hacia el castillo mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

No supo cuánto tiempo corrió, simplemente se encontró en lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía, temblando ligeramente en el frío aire invernal mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de ella, enrollándose en una bola en el suelo mientras se ajustaba su túnica alrededor ella mientras las palabras feas de su mejor amigo resonaban en su mente, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

* * *

Eliana no sabía cuánto tiempo permanecía sentada allí, solo mirando a lo lejos mientras el viento aullaba alrededor de la Torre de Astronomía, su cabello soplaba silenciosamente en el viento. Pero eventualmente, ella se levantó del piso y deambuló por el castillo, sin preocuparse particularmente a dónde iba.

Eventualmente, ella vagó afuera y se encontró siguiendo el camino familiar hacia el de Hagrid. Hagrid se veía tan mal como ella cuando abrió la puerta, pero su expresión se iluminó cuando la vio.

"Es bueno que hayas venido." dijo una vez que la había llevado adentro y le había preparado una taza de té. "Eh, acabo de extrañar a los demás, ellos estaban aquí." Miró a Eliana con curiosidad. "¿Todo está bien? No siempre veo que los cuatro estén separados ahora."

"Estamos bien." dijo Eliana encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Estás bien? Te ves..." Ella no pudo encontrar la palabra correcta. "¿Paso algo?"

Hagrid empujó una carta hacia ella, su expresión se arrugó mientras lo levantaba para leer.

Estimado Sr. Hagrid:

Además de nuestra investigación sobre el ataque de un hipogrifo, hemos aceptado las garantías del profesor Dumbledore de que no tiene ninguna responsabilidad por el incidente lamentable.

Sin embargo, debemos registrar nuestras preocupaciones sobre el hipogrifo en cuestión. Hemos decidido mantener la queja oficial del Sr. Lucius Malfoy, y este asunto será llevado al Comité para la Eliminación de Criaturas Peligrosas. La audiencia se llevará a cabo el día 20 Abril XX , y pedirle que presente a sí mismo ya su hipogrifo en las oficinas del Comité en Londres en esa fecha. Mientras tanto, el hipogrifo debe estar atado y aislado.

Tuyo en compañerismo...

"Oh, Hagrid." susurró Eliana mientras levantaba la vista de la carta. Hagrid la miró tristemente. "No pueden hacer algo así, ¿o sí? Quiero decir, ¿no puedes llamar a testigos o algo?"

"Eso es lo que dijo Harry cuando se lo conté." dijo Hagrid con tristeza. "No sé qué diferencia haría. Son personas en el Comité de eliminación, son amigos de Malfoy, ¿ven? Asusten a él, la mayoría." Se veía tan miserablemente que Eliana se olvidó de sus propios problemas y le palmeó el brazo con simpatía. "No ayuda a que Lucius esté en el Comité."

Eliana solo asintio y Hagrid noto la mirada triste de la muchacha. "¿Todo está bien, Eliana?"

Con un pequeño suspiro, ella se miró las manos. "Harry y yo tuvimos una pelea." confesó. Hagrid pareció sorprendido. "En realidad, no fue una pelea, exactamente. Él solo dijo algunas cosas y luego salí corriendo. Pero nunca discutimos, no sobre cualquier cosa."

"Incluso los mejores amigos pelean a veces." dijo Hagrid sabiamente. "No te preocupes por eso, Eliana. Me sorprendería si los dos hubieran pasado toda su vida sin discutir al menos una vez. Sucede, pero ustedes lo compensarán. No estoy diciendo que no lo hará. Sucedan de nuevo, pero necesitan perdonarse unos a otros. Estoy seguro de que pase lo que pase, ninguno de los dos lo quiso decir."

Eliana suspiró, mirando hacia abajo. "Eso espero." susurró, imaginando la expresión de enojo de Harry cuando había tratado de consolarlo y las palabras feas que le había lanzado. Ella se estremeció interiormente. "No me gusta pelear con él. O con ninguno de ellos."

Hagrid se rió, acariciando su hombro suavemente y casi la envió a la mesa. Discretamente, ella se frotó la mandíbula donde la había golpeado. "Todo saldrá bien, ya verás. ¿Hambrienta?" preguntó, ofreciéndole uno de sus famosos pasteles de rock, pero Eliana negó con la cabeza, teniendo demasiada experiencia con la cocina de Hagrid.

"Deberías ver el castillo esta noche, han estado decorando todo el día." le dijo Hagrid en un esfuerzo por sacar su mente de la pelea. "Se verá hermoso cuando esté hecho."

"Siempre lo hace." dijo Eliana con una sonrisa, pero no era el castillo del que estaba hablando, sino de hacía más de dos años cuando una niña de once años, había llegado por primera vez a esa escuela. Y los amigos que había conocido se habían acercado más a ella que a su familia. En más de un sentido, eran su familia.

Y la familia se mantuvo unida, sin importar lo que se hacían el uno al otro.

* * *

El espíritu navideño parecía débil cuando Eliana bajó al Gran Comedor el dia siguiente. Las mesas de la casa habían sido movidas contra las paredes y había una sola mesa, preparada para doce personas en el medio de la habitación. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout y Flitwick estaban allí y otros tres estudiantes.

"¡Feliz Navidad!" dijo Dumbledore cuando Eliana se acercó a la mesa. "¡Sospecho que recibiste una gran cantidad de regalos este año!"

"Um, sí." dijo Eliana sonriendo mientras se sentába al final de la mesa.

Ella comenzó a ayudarse a sí misma con algunas papas y cordero cuando las puertas se abrieron una vez más, trayendo a Hermione, Ron y Harry.

"¡Feliz Navidad!" Dumbledore dijo una vez más. "Como somos muy pocos, nos pareció una tontería usar las mesas de la casa... ¡Siéntate, siéntate!"

Hermione tomó asiento junto a Eliana mientras Ron y Harry tomaban asiento frente a ellos.

"¿Todo bien?" Eliana le susurró a Hermione.

Hermione le lanzó a Ron una mirada. "Trató de patear a Crookshanks."

"¡Galletas!" dijo Dumbledore con entusiasmo, ofreciendo el extremo de un gran generador de ruido plateado a Snape, quien lo tomó a regañadientes y tiró. Con un fuerte golpe, la galleta se voló para revelar un sombrero de bruja grande y puntiagudo cubierto con un buitre de peluche.

Eliana se mordió los labios y miró a Harry por encima de la mesa. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, recordando el boggart de Neville. La boca de Snape se redujo y empujó el sombrero hacia un radiante Dumbledore, quien lo cambió por el sombrero de mago de inmediato.

"¡Excavar, excavar!" él aconsejó a la mesa.

Justo en ese momento las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron una vez más, revelando a la Profesora Trelawney. Se deslizó hacia ellos con un horrible vestido verde con dobladillo negro.

"¡Sybill, esta es una agradable sorpresa!" dijo Dumbledore, poniéndose de pie.

"He estado contemplando los cristales, director." dijo Trelawney. "Y para mi sorpresa, me vi a mí misma abandonando mi almuerzo solitario y viniendo a unirme a ustedes. ¿Quién soy yo para rechazar los impulsos del destino? De inmediato me apresuré desde mi torre y Te suplico que perdones mi tardanza... "

"Ciertamente, ciertamente." dijo Dumbledore, con los ojos brillantes. "Déjame que te prepare una silla."

Una silla apareció en el aire con su varita. Dio vueltas durante unos segundos antes de caer con un ruido sordo entre Snape y McGonagall. Trelawney, sin embargo, no se sentó. Sus ojos comenzaron a moverse alrededor de la mesa, y de repente lanzó una especie de suave grito.

"¡No me atrevo, Director! Si me uno a la mesa, ¡tendremos trece! ¡Nada podría ser más desafortunado! ¡Nunca olvide que cuando trece cenan juntos, los primeros en levantarse serán los primeros en morir!"

"Lo arriesgaremos, Sybill." dijo McGonagall con impaciencia. "Siéntate, el cordero se está enfriando."

Trelawney vaciló, luego se sentó en la silla vacía, con los ojos cerrados y la boca apretada, como si esperara que un rayo golpeara la mesa. McGonagall metió una cuchara grande en la sopera más cercana.

"Tripe, Sybill?"

Trelawney la ignoró. Los ojos se abrieron de nuevo, miró una vez más a su alrededor y dijo: "¿Pero dónde está el querido profesor Lupin?"

"Me temo que el pobre hombre está enfermo nuevamente." dijo Dumbledore. "Lo más desafortunado de que ocurra en Christmas Dad."

"¿Pero seguro que ya lo sabías, Sibyll?" dijo McGonagall, sus cejas levantadas.

Trelawney miró a McGonagall con frialdad. "Seguramente lo sabía, Minerva, pero uno no muestra el hecho de que uno es omnisciente. Con frecuencia actúo como si no tuviera el Ojo Interior, para no poner nerviosos a los demás."

"Eso explica mucho." dijo McGonagall con aspereza.

La voz de Trelawney de repente se volvió mucho menos brumosa. "Si debes saber, Minerva, he visto que el pobre profesor Lupin no estará con nosotros por mucho tiempo. Parece ser consciente de que su tiempo es corto. Huyó positivamente cuando le ofrecí la mirada cristalina..."

"Imagínate eso." dijo McGonagall secamente.

"Dudo." dijo Dumbledore, en una voz alegre pero ligeramente elevada, que puso fin a la conversación de McGonagall y Trelawney, "Que el Profesor Lupin está en peligro inmediato. Severus, ¿has hecho la poción para él otra vez?"

"Sí, Director." dijo Snape.

"Bien." dijo Dumbledore. "Entonces debería levantarse y estar listo en poco tiempo... Derek, ¿has tenido alguna de las chipolatas? Son excelentes."

El niño de primer año se puso furiosamente enrojecido al ser dirigido directamente por Dumbledore, y tomó el plato de salchichas con manos temblorosas.

Trelawney se comportó casi con normalidad hasta el final de la cena de Navidad, dos horas después. Eliana se sintió llena y todavía llevaba su sombrero de galleta. Se levantó de la mesa con Hermione, Ron y Harry, y Trelawney chilló en voz alta.

"¡Mis queridos! ¿Cuál de ustedes dejó su asiento primero? ¿Cuál?"

"No sé." dijo Ron, mirando a su alrededor con inquietud.

"Dudo que haga mucha diferencia." dijo fríamente McGonagall. "A menos que un loco hacha esté esperando fuera de las puertas para asesinar al primero en el Hall de entrada."

Todos se rieron de esto mientras Trelawney parecía muy insultada. Hermione, Ron y Harry comenzaron a irse mientras Eliana se quedaba atrás.

"¿Vienes?" Ron le preguntó.

"No." ella murmuró. "Quiero una palabra rápida con la profesora McGonagall."

* * *

Hermione miraba hacia el fuego mientras Harry bajaba las escaleras con su Firebolt y su kit de mantenimiento. No había mucho que pudiera hacer con eso. No había ramas para doblar y el mango ya estaba brillante. Así que Harry y Ron simplemente se sentaron admirándolo desde todos los ángulos, haciendo que ella resoplara con diversión. Luego se abrió el agujero del retrato, y Eliana entró, acompañada por la Profesora McGonagall.

Hermione, Ron y Harry comenzaron en McGonagall cuando Eliana caminó alrededor de ellos, sentandose lejos.

"Así que eso es todo, ¿verdad?" dijo McGonagall con alegría, caminando hacia la chimenea y mirando la Firebolt. "La señorita Ross acaba de informarme que le han enviado una escoba, Potter."

Hermione, Ron y Harry miraron a Eliana. Su rostro estaba cubierto por un libro boca abajo que habia dejado Hermione a un lado, pero podían ver su frente y estaba enrojeciendo.

McGonagall, quien ya estaba sosteniendo la Firebolt de Harry abriéndolo y examinándolo. "Un encanto de calefacción, sospecho. ¿Y no había ninguna nota? ¿Sin tarjeta? ¿Ningún mensaje de ningún tipo?"

"No." dijo Harry en blanco.

"Ya veo..." dijo McGonagall. "Bueno, me temo que tendré que tomar esto."

"¿Qué?" dijo Harry. "¿Por qué?"

"Necesitarán revisar esto para detectar maleficios." dijo McGonagall. "Por supuesto, no soy una experta, pero me atrevería a decir que Madame Hooch y el profesor Flitwick le quitarán esta escoba."

"¿Quitarsela?" dijo Ron, mirando a McGonagall como si estuviera loca.

"Pero profesora." comenzó Harry, incapaz de comprender lo que estaba pasando. "Es solo una escoba, qué maldiciones podría tener."

"No lo sabemos con certeza, señor Potter." dijo McGonagall rápidamente. "Esta escoba podría estar escondiendo maleficios y maldiciones, saliendo cuando menos lo sospeches. Espero que recuerdes lo que un simple libro le hizo a la señorita Ginny Weasley el año pasado."

"¡No hay nada de malo en eso! Honestamente, Profesora..."

"No puedes saber eso, Potter." dijo McGonagall, con bastante amabilidad. "No hasta que hayas volado, en cualquier caso, y me temo que eso está fuera de discusión hasta que estemos seguros de que no ha sido manipulado. Te mantendré informado."

McGonagall se sintonizó sobre sus talones y sacó el Firebolt del agujero del retrato, que se cerró detrás de ella. Harry parpadeó un par de veces, preguntándose qué había pasado. Ron, sin embargo, se volvió hacia Eliana.

"¿Para qué fuiste corriendo hacia McGonagall?"

Eliana arrojó el libro a un lado. Aún estaba rosada en la cara, pero se mantuvo firme y se enfrentó a Ron.

"¡Porque pensé, y la profesora McGonagall está de acuerdo conmigo, que esa escoba probablemente fue enviada a Harry por Sirius Black!"

En ese momento, Harry se dió la vuelta y subió las escaleras hasta su dormitorio, con Ron siguiendolo.


	11. Capítulo 11

Las próximas semanas de las vacaciones de Navidad no fueron divertidas, ya que Harry y Ron ya no estaban hablando con Eliana debido al incidente de Firebolt. Ella había empezado a pasar sus días en la biblioteca con Hermione y, después de intentos desesperados por reunirlos, Hermione finalmente renunció a su obstinación y decidió pasar tiempo con los tres. Esa no fue la tarea más fácil, ya que Ron seguía lanzándole miradas sucias cada vez que estaba con Eliana, pero alguien tenía que mantener el círculo unido.

Sin embargo, justo después del comienzo del trimestre, Hermione tuvo la oportunidad de dejar de pensar en el argumento inútil de sus amigos cuando Harry les informó que iba a recibir lecciones de Lupin sobre el dementor.

Eliana por su parte no quería contarles a nadie sobre las lecciones, sobre todo por la razón detrás de sus temores, así que le pidió a Hermione que la cubriera.

"Claro, estaré en la biblioteca toda la noche." le dijo Hermione.

Eliana se dirigió a sus clases, encontrando el salón de clases vacío cuando llegó, y el profesor Lupin llegó solo unos momentos después, tirando una gran maleta sobre el escritorio de Binns.

"Otro boggart." explicó Lupin a su mirada desconcertada. "Lo encontré escondido en los archivadores del señor Filch. Debería estar lo suficientemente feliz en este armario debajo de mi escritorio cuando no lo estamos usando. Ahora ¿Estás lista?"

Eliana dejó escapar un suspiro lento, asintiendo. "Estoy lista." dijo con una confianza que no sentía.

"De acuerdo, ¿recuerdas el hechizo que usamos en clase? ¡Riddikulus!" Le preguntó y ella asintió. "Vamos a usar ese hechizo. Cuando salga el boggart del caso, quiero que concentres tu mente en algo que salvará a tus padres. Podría ser una armadura o un escudo o cualquier cosa que llegue a tu mente, pero quiero que concentres tu mente en eso cuando lanzes el hechizo. ¿Lo entiendes?" él preguntó y ella asintió de nuevo. "Bueno." Se movió hacia el baúl y la miró. "¿Estás lista?"

"Sí." susurró ella, sacando su varita de su túnica y la agarró con fuerza, con su sangre fría. "Vamos a hacerlo."

Lupin asintió mientras alcanzaba la tapa y la abría. Eliana estaba segura de que se puso blanca cuando vio a su padre levantarse de la caja, y su madre ambos con una sonrisa iluminando sus rostros.

"Concéntrate, Eliana, concéntrate." le advirtió Lupin cuando vio su expresión.

Eliana respiró hondo y temblorosamente mientras agarraba su varita.

"¡Riddikulus!" Gritó, imaginando un gran escudo de burbujas a su alrededor, protegiéndolos de cualquier daño en su mente, pero su hechizo llegó demasiado tarde. Una maldición salió de la nada y los golpeó a ambos en el cofre. Eliana grito mientras corría hacia ellos para ayudarlos, pero Lupin la agarró, conteniéndola mientras el boggart se enfrentaba a él, convirtiéndose en un orbe plateado y lo devolvió al baúl.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Lupin ansiosamente. Eliana asintió, su mirada fija en donde, un momento antes, sus padres habían estado tirados en el suelo. "¿Quieres continuar?"

"¡Sí!" Eliana espetó. "No puedo parar ahora. Yo... Quiero hacer esto. Lo siento, entré en pánico."

"Comprensible." le aseguró Lupin, aún con el ceño fruncido, como si no estuviera seguro de si esa era la mejor idea. "Está bien, intentémoslo de nuevo." Él la soltó y agitó su varita en el tronco, liberando al boggart nuevamente. "Ahora, esta vez, concéntrate."

Manteniendo su mente en su lugar, Eliana se puso de pie con determinación mientras el boggart, disfrazado como sus padres, se levantaba nuevamente del tronco y ella levantaba su varita, apuntando directamente a ellos imaginando el escudo a su alrededor otra vez.

Esa vez, funcionó. Una gran burbuja azul se formó a su alrededor, protegiéndolos de daños mientras una serpiente aparecía de la nada, sus venenosos colmillos a punto de golpear donde estaban parados, pero no podía penetrar el escudo. Por más que lo intentara, no podría superarlo.

"¡Mantenlo en su lugar!" Lupin le ordenó, sonando encantado. Eliana agarró su varita con ambas manos, concentrándose con fuerza para que el escudo permaneciera en su lugar, pero su concentración se deslizó por un segundo y el escudo se disolvió alrededor de sus padres, permitiendo que la serpiente golpeara.

"¡Riddikulus!" Ordenó Lupin antes de que Eliana pudiera ver lo que iba a suceder. "¡Bien hecho, Eliana muy bien!"

"No es lo suficientemente bueno." dijo Eliana miserablemente, pensando en su escudo disuelto. Por lo general, sus Amuletos de escudo eran buenos.

"No esperaba que salieras con una lección y pudieras manejar esto." le dijo Lupin, entregándole un trozo de chocolate y ella lo mordió. "Estás haciendo un muy buen comienzo. ¿Intentaremos de nuevo?"

Eliana asintió mientras terminaba el chocolate. "Sí, vamos a darle otra oportunidad." dijo ferozmente mientras se ponía de pie, sus ojos azules ya brillaban con determinación de luchar contra algo que le causaría más pesadillas que ella ya tenía.

* * *

Hermione estaba trabajando en un ensayo Arthimancy esa noche mientras que Eliana estaba del otro lado junto a Neville, estudiando Herbología. Ambos estaban rodeados de varios libros.

"¿Y los Puffapods son?" pregunto Neville.

"Son... vainas rosas que... ¡tienen semillas que florecen si las sueltas!" Eliana dijo con entusiasmo.

"¡Bien!" Neville dijo, obviamente emocionado de que finalmente tenía una pregunta correcta. "¿Y qué es una planta que se parece a Devil's Snare, pero que no es violenta?"

"Um... Screech..." Eliana comenzó, pero se detuvo cuando Neville negó con la cabeza vigorosamente. "No... es, um... Flutter... no ... Flitter... ¡Flitterbloom!"

"¡Sí!" él dijo.

"¡Sí!" Eliana dijo inclinandose para abrazar a Neville, antes de mirar a Hermione. "¡Hermione entiendo Herbología!"

"Eso es genial, ya era hora." Hermione dijo riendo.

De repente hubo un montón de conmoción procedente del agujero del retrato. Levantando la vista, Eliana vio a sus amigos en el centro y Harry sostenía el Firebolt. Sonriendo extáticamente, logró abrirse paso hacia Hermione.

"¿Lo has recuperado?" le preguntó Hermione a Harry, quien estaba sonriendo alegremente mientras asentía. "¡Eso es genial, Harry!" dijo antes de asentir con la cabeza hacia la pila que estaba escondiendo a Eliana y Neville que habían vuelto a estudiar en silencio. "Deberías ir a hablar con Eliana, ella realmente estaba actuando de la mejor manera."

Harry asintió, su expresión cambió a una de remordimiento mientras le daba la escoba a Ron antes de dirigirse a Eliana.

"Vamos a ir a cenar." Hermione le dijo a Ron rápidamente.

Ron parecía decepcionado, pero siguió a Hermione fuera de la sala común.

"Oh, hey Harry." dijo Neville felizmente.

"Hola Neville." respondió Harry. "¿Crees que puedes darnos un minuto?"

"Oh, claro. Tengo que hacer alguna tarea de Transfiguración de todos modos. Te veré luego, Eliana." dijo Neville, mientras salía de la sala.

Harry tenía sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos y miró fijamente al piso por un minuto completo antes de obligarse a mirar hacia arriba. Eliana miraba a cualquier parte menos a el, pero la vergüenza era evidente en sus ojos. Después de un largo momento de silencio, finalmente caminó hacia las sillas, sentandose frente a ella.

"Uno de nosotros debería hablar antes de graduarnos." dijo Harry.

La boca de Eliana se torció en una sonrisa y finalmente lo miró. "Lo siento."

Harry realmente parecía sorprendido. "¿Lo siento? ¿Por qué?"

"Por lo de la escoba y ¿Por creer que un asesino trastornado que traicionó a tu mamá y a tu papá era inocente?" Eliana sugirió. "Y no te equivocaste completamente con lo que dijiste antes. Una parte de mí no quiere creer que estaba equivocada acerca de él. Ojalá no me sintiera así, pero no puedo desear que estos sentimientos se alejen."

"Y no serías Eliana Ross si no creyeras lo mejor en las personas." respondió Harry. "No voy a mentir, realmente quiero lastimarlo por traicionar a mamá y papá, pero sé por qué quieres creerlo. Sé que... lo entiendes mejor que nadie. No soy el único por aquí que perdió a sus padres con Voldemort."

"Harry... por favor no vayas tras él." dijo Eliana después de un largo momento.

Su mejor amigo estuvo callado antes de que finalmente dijera: "No lo haré. Lo prometo."

Eliana sonrió, la primera sonrisa verdadera que había usado por un tiempo. "No peleemos otra vez. Pelear con amigos no es divertido."

"De acuerdo." decidió Harry mientras la soltaba y se ponía de pie. "¿Tienes hambre?"

"Podría comer." respondió Eliana mientras salieron de la sala común, renovando su amistad.

* * *

Al día siguiente Eliana estaba sentada con Hermione miró el largo ensayo de Aritmancia sobre la mesa abarrotada, el ensayo más largo de Estudios Muggle y la traducción de runas que Hermione estaba vertiendo. Luego miró a Hermione y vio las bolsas pesadas bajo sus ojos. "¿Has estado durmiendo lo suficiente?"

"Sí, por supuesto..."

"¿Cómo has estado pasando por todo esto?" Eliana luego preguntó.

"Oh, bueno, ya sabes, trabajando duro." dijo Hermione con indiferencia.

"¿Por qué no bajas un par de temas?" preguntó Eliana. "No necesitas Estudios Muggle ya que eres un Muggleborn y la Aritmancia parece dolorosa."

"¡Oh, no, es maravilloso!" dijo Hermione con seriedad. "¡Es mi tema favorito! Es..."

En ese momento un grito estrangulado interrumpió su conversación y la cabeza de Eliana se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de los chicos, ya de pie cuando Ron entró corriendo a la sala común, con el rostro blanco como la sábana que arrastraba.

"¡MIRA!" le gritó a Eliana mientras la sala común miraba al cuarteto. "¡MIRA!"

"Ron, qué..."

"¡SCABBERS! ¡MIRADA! ¡SCABBERS!" Eliana miró la hoja y su corazón se apretó en su pecho cuando vio que la sábana estaba manchada de rojo. "¡SANGRE! ¡HA QUEDADO! ¿Y SABES QUÉ FUE EN EL SUELO?"

Eliana negó con la cabeza, su cara blanca, y Ron arrojó varios largos pelos que eran exactamente del mismo color que el pelaje de Amice.


	12. Capítulo 12

Hermione inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás contra las gradas mientras se sentaba con Ron durante la práctica de Harry Quidditch, viendo al equipo prepararse para el siguiente juego. Era la primera vez que lo veían usar la Saeta de Fuego y se sorprendió de lo rápido y afilado que se movía la escoba y de la facilidad con la que Harry caía en posición.

Desde que Scabbers había sido comido o desaparecido o lo que sea que había sucedido, Ron y Eliana habían mantenido un silencio mutuo y sereno, lo que hacía difícil que cualquiera de ellos hablara entre ellos. No había ayudado que Harry se pusiera del lado de Ron y tratara de convencer a Eliana de los hechos, pero lo único que había sucedido era que ella estaba enojada con él también.

Manteniéndose fuera de la discusión, Hermione puso su cara de póquer cada vez que se mencionaba el tema y se mantuvo en silencio hasta que el tema fue cambiado. Eliana se había tomado la costumbre de quedarse en la biblioteca todo el tiempo, principalmente para evitar a Ron.

"¿Puedes creer lo bien que se mueve?" Preguntó Ron con reverencia mientras miraba el Firebolt. "La velocidad, el giro..." Dejó escapar un suspiro de ensueño mientras miraba a Harry en el cielo, que estaba atrapando la Snitch en todo momento.

"Definitivamente han mejorado desde la última vez." estuvo de acuerdo Hermione mientras se sentaba con la cabeza entre las manos.

Era casi el anochecer cuando Oliver finalmente despidió al equipo y a todos, excepto a Hermione, Harry, Ron y la durmiente Madame Hooch, que volvía al castillo. Harry le había ofrecido a Ron la oportunidad de montar en la Saeta de Fuego en un intento por sacar su mente de Scabbers, por lo que se quedaron solos mientras Ron clamaba en la escoba y voló en el aire.

Hermione caminaba sin rumbo después de los niños cuando un destello de ojos amarillos llamó su atención y se congeló.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Harry, dándose vuelta para mirarla. Ella negó con la cabeza, dirigiendo su atención hacia lo que había visto y los dos chicos se volvieron para mirar. Sacando su varita, Harry murmuró. "¡Lumos!"

La luz de la varita cayó por los jardines, iluminando el lugar donde había visto los ojos, revelando a Amice.

"Vete." Ron gruñó mientras arrojaba una piedra al gato, pero este se escapó antes de que lo golpeara. "Ella todavía lo deja vagar por donde quiera, probablemente lavando Scabbers con un par de pájaros ahora..."

* * *

Apenas amaneció cuando Eliana se levantó y se dirigió a los jardines. El sol apenas se movía sobre el horizonte cuando salió del castillo y se cubrió con la capa mientras caminaba. Su cabello rebotó en sus hombros mientras caminaba y sintió a alguien o algo cerca, lo mismo que había sentido antes.

"¿Hay alguien?" ella preguntó tentativamente mientras se acercaba. "Está bien, puedes salir, no te lastimaré." Ella se dirigió vacilante hacia el Bosque Prohibido cuando un gran perro negro salió de su escondite y ella jadeó sorprendida, tropezando hacia atrás por un segundo.

El perro gimió cuando se acercó a ella, olisqueándola con cuidado mientras la miraba con grandes ojos amarillos. Ella tragó saliva, antes de extender su mano hacia él, dejandolo acercarse a ella en lugar de al revés.

Después de un largo momento, el perro se acercó y ella lo rascó detrás de las orejas, relajándose un poco. "Oye, muchachote, eres un amiguito amistoso, ¿verdad?" ella preguntó con una sonrisa. "¿Perteneces a alguien? ¿Vives en Hogsmeade o algo así?" No tenía collar, así que no tenía manera de decir si era solo un perro callejero o si su dueño simplemente no le dio uno. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No puede ser agradable. Hace mucho frío aquí. Y con los dementores, es aún peor." el perro se quejó un poco. "Si no lo supiera, diría que me entiendes, pero eso es una locura. Pero, de nuevo, todo en mi vida es una locura últimamente. Dementores en todas partes, Harry enojado conmigo solo por querer protegerlo." ella se queda en silencio mirando al perro que ladeaba un poco la cabeza. "Mírame, contándole todos mis problemas a un perro."

En ese momento, el perro ladró un poco, lo que sorprendentemente, de alguna manera, sonaba como una risa... si un perro pudiera reír, por supuesto. Eliana sonrió un poco. Ella fruncio el ceño teniendo en cuenta que el perro parecía medio muerto de hambre. Metió la mano en su bolsillo, tratando de encontrar algo para él, pero todo lo que tenía eran un par de galletas sobrantes de Navidad. "Aquí tienes, muchacho." canturreó, ofreciéndoles.

Con un ladrido alegre, los engulló a todos alegremente, luego miró a Eliana como si tuviera más que darle.

"Lo siento." se disculpó Eliana. "Eso es todo lo que tengo, pero puedo pasar más tarde, después del desayuno. Tal vez pueda conseguir un poco de tocino o algo así." Los ojos del perro prácticamente se iluminaron al pensar en el tocino y ella sonrió. "Pero no puedo quedarme mucho después. Mi mejor amigo está en el equipo de Quidditch y necesitará todo el apoyo que pueda obtener después del último partido."

Casi como si la entendiera, el perro lamió su rostro cariñosamente y ella lo acarició. "Regresaré más tarde, lo prometo." le aseguró antes de dirigirse al castillo, donde el resto de la escuela ya estaba empezando a reunirse.

Estaba a punto de desayunar cuando Harry y Ron aparecieron, junto con el resto de su dormitorio, cargando la Saeta de Fuego.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero se movió para hacer espacio para la escoba. Harry se sentó en el asiento junto a ella.

"Estás disfrutando de ver esa mirada en la cara de Malfoy, ¿verdad?" ella lo acusó y él sonrió.

"Culpable como acusado." reconoció, todavía sonriendo. La observó mientras ella tomaba unos cuantos panecillos, un poco de tocino y un poco de salchicha, amontonándola en una servilleta y envolviéndola cuidadosamente. "¿Guardando algo para más tarde?"

Eliana se encogió de hombros. "Hay un perro afuera y parece muerto de hambre, así que iba a llevarle algo."

La expresión de Harry se aclaró y él negó con la cabeza ante su amabilidad antes de regresar a su propia comida. La gente ya venía a mirar el Firebolt, incluido Malfoy.

"¿Seguro que puedes manejar esa escoba, Potter?" se burló de Harry. "Tiene un montón de características especiales, ¿no? Es una pena que no venga con un paracaídas, en caso de que te acerques demasiado a un dementor."

"Lástima que no puedes unir un brazo extra al tuyo, Malfoy." respondió Harry. "Entonces podría atrapar el soplón por ti."

Eliana se rió de la expresión de Malfoy mientras fruncía el ceño, alejándose. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Ron que le lanzo una expresión dura. Ella suspiro recogiendo la comida extra.

"Voy a darle esto a ese perro afuera." le dijo a Harry. "Volveré antes de que comience el partido, lo prometo."

Harry asintió, obviamente notando la expresión en su rostro mientras se alejaba apresuradamente del pasillo y se dirigía hacia afuera. El perro no estaba en ninguna parte, así que ella dejó la comida justo donde estaba el árbol en el que lo había encontrado. Y cuando miró más tarde, la comida había desaparecido por completo.

* * *

Eliana regresó justo a tiempo para decir adiós a Harry y desearle buena suerte, parecía incluso más nervioso que de costumbre, antes de unirse a Ron y Hermione en las gradas, esperando que comenzara el partido. El resto de la escuela se estaba moviendo hacia las gradas cuando los jugadores se movieron al campo para comenzar el juego.

"¿Estaba bien Harry cuando lo viste?" Preguntó Hermione, luciendo ansiosa.

"Él estaba bien." le aseguró Eliana. "Un poco nervioso, pero él estaba bien." Ella echó un vistazo al equipo de Ravenclaw que estaba vestido de azul. "¿Quién es Ravenclaw Seeker, de todos modos?"

"Cho Chang." respondió un Ravenclaw frente a ella sin darse la vuelta.

"¿Ella está bien?"

"¿Estás bromeando?" preguntó el Ravenclaw incrédulo. "¡Ella es fantástica!" Sin embargo, se sonrojó mientras decía eso.

Eliana bajó la voz mientras hablaba con Hermione. "¿Está hablando acerca de cómo son sus habilidades en Quidditch o el hecho de que le gusta su cara?" Hermione soltó una risita, escondiéndola detrás de su mano, y Ron ignoró a las dos cuando los jugadores patearon la tierra y comenzó el juego.

"Se fueron, y la gran emoción de este partido es la Firebolt que Harry Potter está volando para Gryffindor. Según Which Broomstick , el Firebolt será la escoba preferida de los equipos nacionales en el Campeonato Mundial de este año."

"Gryffindor en posesión, Katie Bell de Gryffindor en dirección a la meta..."

Cho estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerse al día con Harry debido a la velocidad del Firebolt, pero ella logró bloquearlo una vez y Harry tuvo que girar bruscamente para evitar golpearla.

"HARRY, ¡ESTE NO ES HORA DE SER UN CABALLERO!" Wood le gritó. "¡LLÉVALA DE SU ESCOBA SI TIENES QUE HACERLO!"

En ese momento Eliana miro hacia el campo y vio a tres dementores. Ella sacudió la cabeza para aclararlo. Ella no sintió nada; sin gritos en su cabeza, sin niebla, sin nada. "Esos no son dementores." murmuró en voz baja, poniéndose de pie. Hermione y Ron la miraron y ella negó con la cabeza. "Ya vuelvo, muchachos."

Dirigiéndose a través de las gradas, se dirigió al puesto de maestros y se los señaló a McGonagall. "No creo que sean dementores, profesora." agregó cuando McGonagall se puso de pie. "Creo que es Malfoy y algunos de sus amigos."

"Sin duda." dijo McGonagall bruscamente, con los labios delgados. "Regrese a su asiento, señorita Ross; me ocuparé de esto."

Eliana regresaba a su asiento cuando los jugadores fueron alertados de los supuestos dementores. Harry sacó su varita mágica antes de que McGonagall pudiera alcanzarlos y gritó: "¡Expecto Patronum!"

Un ciervo blanco plateado apareció de su varita, atacando a los dementores golpeandolos. Harry estaba volando por el aire, agarrando la Snitch del aire y aferrándolo fuertemente.

"¡Felicidades!" gritó Eliana por encima de los gritos de la multitud y él rió, sus ojos verdes brillando de placer.

"¡Los dementores no me afectaron en absoluto!" dijo sobre los gritos y los gritos. "¡No sentí nada!"

"Eso es porque no eran dementores." explicó Eliana sacándolo de la multitud. Harry frunció el ceño con desconcierto, pero la siguió mientras ella lo conducía a donde Malfoy, Morgause, Crabbe, Goyle y Flint se estaban divirtiendo con McGonagall. Lupin miró a los dos Gryffindors mientras se acercaban.

"Eso fue bastante Patronus." le dijo Lupin a Harry, luciendo satisfecho y conmocionado. "Le diste un gran susto al Sr. Malfoy."

"¡Un truco indigno!" McGonagall dio una conferencia a los Slytherins. "¡Un intento bajo y cobarde de sabotear al Buscador de Gryffindor! ¡Detención para todos ustedes, y cincuenta puntos de Slytherin! Voy a hablar con el Profesor Dumbledore sobre esto, ¡no se equivoquen! ¡Ah, aquí viene ahora!"

Ron se estaba riendo mientras se acercaba a los dos, sonriendo mientras observaban a Malfoy intentar escapar de la bata. Los ojos de Morcadés se llenaron de amenaza cuando estalló la bata, haciéndola pedazos. Sin decir una palabra a nadie, se alejó.

"¡Vamos chicos!" George los llamó. "¡Fiesta, sala común de Gryffindor, ahora!"

"Sí, podría comer." estuvo de acuerdo Ron felizmente.

* * *

En la fiesta Hermione noto a Eliana sentada sola en la esquina alejada de ellos tres.

Empujando a Harry, le indicó a la bruja de pelo castaño y se dirigió hacia ella con Harry justo detrás de ella.

"¿No has bebido nada?" Hermione preguntó. "Todavía no." dijo Eliana.

"Vamos, Eliana ven y come algo." Harry trató de convencerla con una mirada cuidadosa hacia Ron.

"No puedo, Harry. De todos modos... él no quiere que me una." Eliana dijo mirando hacia Ron.

"Si Scabbers no hubiera sido comido, podría haber tenido algunas de esas moscas de azúcar. Realmente le gustaban mucho.."

Si las miradas pudieran matar, Ron habría sido un hombre muerto por el que Hermione le disparó cuando Eliana se retiró al dormitorio con los ojos llorosos. Harry suspiró y miró a Hermione.

"Me llevaré a Eliana." se ofreció voluntaria y se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a los dormitorios. En el momento en que la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, el ruido de la fiesta se cortó y ella subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio, encontrando a Eliana sollozando en su almohada. Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, Hermione se dirigió a la cama, sentándose y abrazando a su amiga por los hombros.

"Está bien, Eliana." susurró, pero sabiendo que no era así. Ron era tan cabezón y no podía mirar y ver cuán mal estaba lastimando a Eliana por su terquedad.

Eventualmente, Eliana lloró a sí misma para dormir justo cuando el resto de las chicas de tercer año de Gryffindor estaban subiendo los escalones para ir a la cama. Parvati Patil la miró con curiosidad y Hermione negó con la cabeza, murmurando: "Ron."

Asintiendo en comprensión, Parvati se dirigió a la cama mientras Hermione bajaba las escaleras, todavía no del todo listo para irse a dormir. Con un suspiro, se sentó en el que Eliana había ocupado varias horas antes e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de descubrir qué hacer con Ron y Eliana. Esta estúpida pelea había durado lo suficiente; ambos crecieron lo suficiente como para saber que luchar por las mascotas no valía la pena.


	13. Capítulo 13

La historia de lo que había sucedido en la Torre de Gryffindor pronto se extendió por Hogwarts como un incendio forestal, especialmente desde que se estaba llevando a cabo una investigación del castillo.

Ese mismo día Harry recibió una carta de Hagrid, quien los invitó a su lugar a tomar el té. Al llegar, vieron un traje terrible colgando de su armario e inmediatamente recordó que la audiencia de Buckbeak se acercaba.

"Tengo algo que discutir con ustedes dos." dijo Hagrid en serio. "No Hermione tanto, pero aún deberías estar haciendo más de lo que eres."

"Oye, esto es entre él." señaló a Ron. "Y Eliana. No me estoy metiendo en esto."

"¿Que hay de ella?" Ron gruñó.

"Ella está en un estado correcto, eso es qué. Ella está viniendo a visitarme mucho desde el día de Navidad. Se siente sola. Firs 'no estabas hablando con ella porque o' el Firebolt, ahora no estás hablando ' para ella porque su gato..."

"¡Se comio a Scabbers!" Ron dijo enojado.

"Porque su gato actuó como todos los gatos." corrigió Hagrid. "Ella ha llorado un par de veces, ya sabes. Pasando por un momento difícil en este momento. Ella ha encontrado algunas cosas realmente buenas para mí... supongo que ahora tendrá una buena oportunidad..."

"Hagrid, deberíamos haber ayudado también, lo siento." dijo Harry débilmente, luciendo extremadamente incómodo.

"No estoy blamin 'yeh! Ya tengo suficiente para seguir. Lo he visto practicando Quidditch cada hora del día y la noche, pero tengo que decirte, pensé que dos le harían un gran valor a su amigo en escobas o ratas. Eso es todo." Hagrid negó con la cabeza. "Realmente enojada, ella estaba, cuando Black casi te apuñaló, Ron. Ella tiene su corazón en el lugar correcto, y 'ustedes dos no le hablan a ella..."

"¡Si ella acabara de deshacerse de ese gato, volvería a hablar con ella!" Ron estaba enojado. "¡Pero todavía lo está defendiendo! Es un maníaco, ¡y ella no escuchará ni una palabra en contra de eso! ¡Siempre pense que seria el gato de Hermione que atacaria a Scabbers!"

"La gente también puede ser un poco estúpida con sus mascotas." agregó Hagrid sabiamente.

Hermione se rió entre dientes cuando la conversación se alejó de Eliana y entró en Quidditch.

* * *

Esa noche, hubo un nuevo aviso anunciando un viaje a Hogsmeade la próxima semana. Todos se reunieron alrededor, susurrando emocionados, y por un momento, el asalto de Sirius Black fue olvidado.

Hermione dejo sus libros un tiempo y se acerco a Eliana. "Iras a Hogsmeade la próxima semana?"

"No." dijo la voz de Eliana. "Tengo trabajo por hacer. Lo siento." Ella pareció pensativa por un momento y luego dijo. "¿Crees que Harry irá?"

"No sé." dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Por qué no le preguntas a él?"

Harry y Ron entraron a la sala común, ambos parecían entusiasmados con el nuevo aviso. La cara de Eliana se ensombreció.

"¡Harry!" ella llamó hacia él. Harry se giró mientras Eliana continuaba. "Harry, si vas a Hogsmeade otra vez... ¡tendré que decirle a la Profesora McGonagall sobre ese mapa!"

"¿Puedes oir a alguien hablando, Harry?" gruñó Ron, sin mirar a Eliana.

"Ron, ¿cómo puedes dejar que vaya contigo después de lo que Sirius Black casi te hizo, quiero decir, yo voy a decir..."

"¡Así que ahora estás tratando de expulsar a Harry!" dijo Ron furiosamente. "¿No has hecho suficiente daño este año?"

Eliana se quedo en silencio antes de levantarse del sillón e irse a las escaleras sin mirar a ninguno.

"Bien hecho genio." Hermione le dijo a Ron levantandose y caminar hacia sus libros olvidados.

El sábado por la mañana, Eliana bajó a desayunar. Estaba completamente preparada para pasar el tiempo en Hogsmeade sola. A última hora habia decidido ir.

Deambuló por las tiendas sola, sentada sola en Three Broomsticks y bebiendo una cerveza de mantequilla mientras leía un libro que había recogido en la librería cuando una voz profunda y educada preguntó: "¿Se ha tomado este asiento?"

Eliana levantó la vista y vio a un Slytherin de cuarto año parado torpemente cerca de ella. Tenía una cara de aspecto agradable con mechones oscuros que colgaban casualmente en sus profundos ojos grises que contenían un toque de picardía. "No, adelante." dijo encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo un gesto hacia el asiento. Él le dio una sonrisa antes de deslizarse en el asiento frente a ella.

"¿Buen libro?" Preguntó, haciendo un gesto hacia el volumen abierto que tenía delante de ella.

"No está mal." respondió Eliana sorprendida por su tono educado. "Tienen una muy buena selección en los libros de Charms en la librería a un par de cuadras de aquí." Ella hizo una pausa. "Soy Eliana Ross."

"Lo sé." Él sonrió ante su expresión. "Es un poco difícil para la gente no saber quién eres con la multitud con la que te juntas. Es decir, con Potter y Granger y ahora que Weasley tiene gente revoloteando a su alrededor desde ese incidente con Black, eres bastante famosa en todo el colegio. Soy Tristan Bennett."

"Encantada de conocerte, Tristan." dijo Eliana sonriéndole. Era extraño ver a un Gryffindor y un Slytherin hablando en términos tan educados, pero no todos tenían que ser como Malfoy.

"Entonces, Eliana, ¿dónde están tus amigos?" Tristan preguntó, mirando alrededor, como si esperara que aparecieran de la nada y comenzaran a sermonear sobre salir con un Slytherin. Que, si Ron lo supiera, probablemente lo haría. Afortunadamente, se había dirigido a Zonko's o algo así.

"No están aquí." Eliana se encogió de hombros. "Ron y yo estámos teniendo una especie de pelea, Hermione se quedo haciendo tareas y Harry no tiene permiso para venir." Tristan asintió en comprensión. "No es que me esté quejando, pero ¿por qué exactamente me estás hablando? Esta es la primera conversación educada que he tenido con un Slytherin desde que comencé aquí."

"Bueno, a los otros Slytherins no les gusto mucho." admitió Tristan mientras echaba un rápido vistazo a algunos de ellos, mirando a los dos sospechosamente. "Creen que soy... oh, ¿cuál es la palabra para describirlo... sin valor?"

"¿Mestizo?" Eliana adivinó.

"Peor." respondió Tristan sin problemas. "Nacido de muggles."

"¿En Slytherin?" se las arregló para decir Eliana. "Está bien, ahora no vi que viniera uno. Wow... eso es... más allá de la comprensión. No pensé que alguna vez podría escuchar eso."

"Bueno, no todos los Slytherins son como Mortífagos." señaló Tristan. "Quiero decir, hay muchos que sí lo son, pero algunos simplemente lo hacen porque tienen mucha ambición. Toma a Lindsey Harrison, por ejemplo." agregó, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a una chica pelirroja en el mostrador. "Slytherin, quinto año. Sus padres están muy arriba en la sociedad mágica de sangre azul, pero su mayor deseo es convertirse en Ministra de Magia algún día."

"Uh... veamos... Brian Schultz." dijo, mirando a un chico moreno de la edad de Eliana, quizás mayor. "Está en su tercer año. Papá se casó con un muggle y sus abuelos los cortaron, pero se compadecieron de su nieto mestizo. Quiere dirigir su propio negocio, posiblemente como restaurante o vender ingredientes de pociones. Hmm... Amy Lawrence." añadió, haciendo un gesto hacia una chica rubia con su brazo alrededor de un chico moreno más alto que tenía una vaga expresión en su rostro. "Nacida de una de las familias de magos más adineradas de la zona, y aunque a su familia le gustaría que se establezca con sangre pura, preferiría ir al Ministerio, con suerte al Departamento de Deportes Mágicos y Juegos, y dirigirlo algún día."

Eliana lo miró con asombro y se encogió de hombros. "No hay nada malo con Slytherin. De hecho, creo que parte del problema es que los Slytherins están separados del resto de la escuela. Tal vez es por eso que muchos de ellos resultan ser malos."

Eliana asintio. "Entonces... ¿qué hay de tus padres? ¿Qué hacen?"

La boca de Tristan se contrajo levemente y bajó la vista. "No lo sabría. Crecí en un orfanato. Aparentemente, fui dejado allí por un hombre, mi padre, supongo, y les dijo que mi nombre era Tristan Bennett. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si ese es mi verdadero nombre o no. No sé quiénes son mis padres, no sé por qué me abandonaron, ni siquiera sé si soy realmente nacido de muggles. Tal vez uno de mis padres era una bruja o un mago, no lo sé."

"Tal vez lo descubras algún día." ofreció Eliana.

"Sí, tal vez." dijo Tristan con un suspiro. "Y tal vez cuando me entere, desearía no haberlo hecho."

"O tal vez no." dijo Eliana suavemente. "Tal vez van a ser maravillosos. Tal vez te alegre que lo sepas. Quizás ellos siempre te quisieron, simplemente se perdieron."

La boca de Tristan se convirtió en una sonrisa. "¿Estás segura de que solo tienes trece?" preguntó. Eliana se rió, sus ojos azules brillando justo cuando Parkinson y otra chica entraron por la puerta, dirigiéndose hacia el mostrador.

"Sabes, creo que voy a salir de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Ire a caminar un poco." Eliana dijo.

Tristan miró hacia atrás y vio a quién había mirado, sus ojos se alzaron en comprensión. "No te importa si voy, ¿verdad? Es agradable hablar con alguien que no te trata como si fuera tierra."

"De ningún modo."

Eliana y Tristan se dirigieron hacia la puerta, pero las palabras de Parkinson la detuvieron en seco.

"Draco jura que lo vio todo. Él y sus amigos estaban en el Shrieking Shack cuando todas estas cosas raras comenzaron a suceder. Alguien les arrojaba barro y lodo y luego les arrojaron un palo. Y luego lo vio."

"¿Qué?"

"La cabeza de Harry Potter. Sentado en el aire."

La sangre desapareció de la cara de Eliana mientras miraba a Parkinson solo por un minuto.

"Increíble." murmuró Tristan. "Algunas de las cosas que se le ocurre, es irreal. Quiero decir, ¿quién creería algo así?"

Eliana dejó escapar una risa débil. "Sí, es bastante increíble. Uh... Lo lamento, tengo que ir a buscar algo. Disculpame." añadió, dejando atrás a Tristan confundido mientras corría hacia la puerta, en dirección al castillo.

Corriendo a través de las puertas, aceleró por los terrenos, mirando a cualquiera de sus amigos. Ella no tuvo que buscar por mucho tiempo. Ni un segundo después de atravesar las puertas, Eliana vio a Harry, a Ron y al profesor Lupin caminando hacia ella. "¿Que pasó?"

"Larga historia." murmuró Harry antes de mirar a Lupin. "Profesor, yo..."

"No quiero escuchar explicaciones." respondió Lupin, echando un vistazo alrededor de los cuatro. "Sé que este mapa fue confiscado por el Sr. Filch hace muchos años. Sí, sé que es un mapa. No quiero saber cómo cayó en su poder. Sin embargo, estoy asombrado de que no me hayas entregado. Particularmente después de lo que sucedió la última vez que un alumno dejó información sobre el castillo por ahí. No te dejes recuperarlo, Harry."

Harry, para su gran sorpresa, ni siquiera discutió. En cambio, preguntó: "¿Por qué Snape pensó que yo lo obtuve de los fabricantes?"

"Porque... porque estos cartógrafos hubieran querido atraerte fuera de la escuela. Lo considerarían extremadamente entretenido."

"¿Usted los conoce?" Preguntó Eliana, mirando el Mapa del Merodeador que estaba en las manos de Lupin. Adivinó lo que debe haber pasado. Harry debe haber vuelto corriendo a la escuela, atrapado por Snape, y Lupin lo había rescatado de problemas. No estaba segura de a quién quería estrangular primero: Harry, Ron o Snape.

Lupin asintió. "Nos hemos encontrado." respondió, volviéndose para mirar seriamente a Harry que parecía culpable mientras miraba a Lupin. "No esperes que te encubra otra vez, Harry. No puedo obligar a tomarte en serio a Sirius Back. Pero hubiera pensado que lo que habías escuchado cuando los dementores se acercaran a ti habría tenido más efecto en ti. Tus padres dieron sus vidas para mantenerte con vida. Una pobre forma de pagarles, es apostando su sacrificio por una bolsa de trucos de magia."

Sin decir una palabra más, Lupin se alejó de ellos y Eliana se volvió para mirar a sus amigos, con las manos plantadas en sus caderas. "Ustedes dos, son los idiotas más tontos, y estúpidos que he encontrado. Espero que esten consciente de ello y no vayan a estar tratando esto de nuevo en cualquier momento pronto. Porque lo juro, ahora mismo, podría estrangularlos a los dos y no pensar en nada. ¡Ustedes dos son unos idiotas!"

Girando sobre sus talones, se dirigió a la sala común, sabiendo que la seguirían en breve, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Hermione caminando hacia ellos. "Hermione?" preguntó, viendo la expresión de la bruja de pelo tupido. "¿Qué pasa?"

Hermione estaba sosteniendo una carta y le temblaban ligeramente las manos. "Hagrid perdió su caso. Buckbeak será ejecutado."

Ella le tendió la carta y Harry la tomó. El pergamino estaba húmedo y había enormes lágrimas manchadas con la tinta. Fue difícil de leer.

Querida Hermione,

Perdimos. Puedo traerlo de vuelta a Hogwarts.

Fecha de ejecución a arreglar. Beaky ha disfrutado de Londres.

No olvidaré toda la ayuda que nos diste.

Hagrid.

"No pueden hacer esto." dijo Harry. "No pueden. Buckbeak no es peligroso."

"El papá de Malfoy ha asustado al Comité." dijo Hermione secándose los ojos.

"Lucius Malfoy." se burló Eliana. "¿Qué hizo él? ¿Amenazarlos?"

"Oh, ya sabes cómo es él. Son un montón de tontos viejos y tontos, y tenían miedo. Sin embargo, siempre habrá un llamamiento. Solo que no puedo ver ninguna esperanza... Nada habrá cambiado."

"Sí, lo hará." dijo Ron ferozmente cuando Hermione se giró hacia él. "No tendrás que hacer todo el trabajo sola esta vez, Hermione. Te ayudaré. Todos lo haremos, igual que Eliana."

"Gracias Ron." Hermione dijo.

"Sí, lo hará." dijo Ron ferozmente cuando Hermione se giró hacia él. "No tendrás que hacer todo el trabajo sola esta vez, Hermione. Te ayudaré."

"Gracias Ron." Hermione dijo.

"Eliana también ayudara." Ron dijo mirando a la bruja. "Despues de todo es nuestra amiga no?"

"¡Si!" Eliana dijo antes de arrojar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron. "Ron, realmente lo siento mucho por Scabber..." dijo dejando ir a Ron.

"Oh, bueno, él era viejo." dijo Ron sonrojado, aliviado de que finalmente lo dejara ir. "Y él era un poco inútil. Nunca se sabe, mamá y papá pueden conseguirme un búho ahora."

Eliana sonrió ante su declaración, sentía como si finalmente estuviera recuperando a todos sus amigos.


	14. Capítulo 14

Muy pronto, las vacaciones de Pascua caían sobre ellos, pero eran todo menos relajantes. Con los próximos exámenes, tenían tanto trabajo acumulado que la mayoría de las vacaciones se gastaron en la sala común o en la biblioteca.

Pero la tarea no era lo único en la mente de todos. El último partido de Quidditch iba a tener lugar justo después de las vacaciones entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. No había habido una partida que hubiera sido muy esperada desde el primer partido de Harry, probablemente.

En el momento en que la noche antes del partido llegó, todos estaban nerviosos, la tensión en la atmósfera era tan espesa que se podia cortar con un cuchillo. Hermione había abandonado sus libros, incapaz de concentrarse debido a sus nervios y la ansiedad en la habitación.

Eliana, Hermione, Harry y Ron estaban sentados en su esquina habitual, hablando entre ellos.

"Vas a estar bien." le aseguró Hermione.

"¡Tienes un Firebolt!" Ron señaló.

"Solo trata de relajarte." sugirió Eliana. "Piensa en algo feliz. Eso es lo que hago cuando estoy nerviosa." Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa pero en ese momento, Wood se puso de pie y gritó a los jugadores de Quidditch: "¡Equipo! ¡Cama!"

Harry se levantó de mala gana, dirigiéndose hacia su dormitorio mientras Eliana se quedaba con Hermione y Ron, pero ellos también se estaban poniendo nerviosos y finalmente, también se fueron a la cama.

Al día siguiente Eliana, Ron y Hermione salieron al campo de Quidditch y entraron en las gradas.

Mientras subían a sus asientos, Eliana oyó una voz. "Oye, Eliana." Girando en su asiento, vio a Tristan trepándose en el asiento junto a ella.

"Hola, Tristan." dijo ella, realmente contenta de verlo. Ella notó que Ron lo miraba con mala cara y Hermione le lanzó una mirada curiosa. "Chicos, este es Tristan Bennett. Tristan, este es Ron y Hermione."

"Oye, chicos, ¿cómo están?" Tristan dijo con una sonrisa agradable hacia ellos. "Entonces, ¿cómo has estado?"

"Además de toda la tarea que los profesores han estado acumulando, bastante bien." respondió Eliana antes de mirarlo con curiosidad. "¿Qué haces, acechándome o algo así?"

"Por favor, me siento en cualquier lado que no sea Slytherin." dijo Tristan encogiéndose de hombros. "Es una gran controversia. Además, me siento con el resto de los Slytherins, es probable que me den una paliza. Algunos de ellos tienen un golpe muy malo. Además, estoy apostando por el equipo de ustedes."

"¿De Verdad?" Preguntó Hermione con interés.

"Cualquier cosa para borrar la sonrisa de esa cara de Malfoy." le aseguró Tristan. Parecía ajeno a las miradas que la mayoría, si no todos, de los espectadores secundarios de Gryffindor le enviaban. "Además, las posibilidades de que ganemos sin que tu amigo esté en coma son menores a cero."

En ese momento, los jugadores comenzaron a llegar al campo y montaron sus escobas. El resto de la escuela aplaudio cuando se lanzaron al aire y comenzó el juego.

"Y es Gryffindor en posesión, Alicia Spinnet de Gryffindor con Quaffle, se dirige directamente a los puestos de gol de Slytherin, ¡se ve bien, Alicia!" Lee Jordan, como de costumbre, estaba comentando con su estilo habitual. "Argh, no-Quaffle interceptado por Warrington, Warrington de Slytherin destrozando el campo-WHAM! -Buen trabajo de Bludger por George Weasley, Warrington deja caer la Quaffle, es atrapada por Johnson, Gryffindor vuelve a estar en posesión, vamos Angelina-dale la vuelta ¡Montague- pato, Angelina, eso es una Bludger! -SH PUNTUACIONES! ¡DIEZ ZERO A GRYFFINDOR!

Angelina casi fue golpeada por Flint cuando se estrelló contra ella.

Fred tomó represalias arrojando su club Beater a Flint, quien golpeó el mango de su escoba con la fuerza y sangraba violentamente. "¡Que hará!" Madam Hooch, el árbitro, chilló. "¡Penalti disparado a Gryffindor por un ataque no provocado a su Cazador! ¡Penaltín a Slytherin por daño deliberado a su Cazador!"

"¡Vamos, Alicia!" Lee cantó. "¡SÍ, ELLA HA GOLPEADO AL ENCARGADO! ¡VEINTE CERO A GRYFFINDOR!"

Flint tomó la Quaffle para un lanzamiento de penal, pero para su alivio, Wood salvó el tiro, volviendo a meter la Quaffle en el juego.

"Gryffindor en posesión, no Slytherin en posesión, ¡no! -Gryffindor vuelve a estar en posesión y es Katie Bell para Gryffindor con la Quaffle, está surcando el campo- ¡ESO FUE DELIBERADO!" Montague había bloqueado a Katie y la había agarrado de la cabeza en lugar de la Quaffle, haciendo que ella hiciera una voltereta en el aire, pero al menos se las arregló para permanecer en su escoba y obtener otra penalización. "¡TREINTA Y CERO! ASÍ TU, SUCIAS, TRAMPA-"

"¡Ja, ja!" Lee rió a carcajadas. "¡Qué lástima, muchachos! ¡Tendrán que levantarse antes para golpear una Saeta de Fuego! Y Gryffindor está en posesión otra vez, mientras Johnson toma la Quaffle-Flint junto a ella, ¡póngalo en el ojo, Angelina!" Era una broma , Profesor, era una broma -oh, no-Flint en posesión, Flint volando hacia los puestos de Gryffindor, vamos, Wood, excepto- "Pero Wood llegó demasiado tarde y Flint había tirado la Quaffle en el aro, causando Slytherin para animar y Tristan gimió al lado de Eliana.

"¿Qué pasó con el espíritu de la Casa?" ella le preguntó con una sonrisa irónica.

"Fue aplastado el primer año." dijo secamente con una sonrisa en su dirección.

Eliana negó con la cabeza mientras volvía su atención hacia el juego, que era de lejos, el juego despiadado, despiadado y antideportivo al que había asistido. Y estaba un poco avergonzada de decir que no solo eran los Slytherin; los Gryffindors estaban tomando represalias igual de mal.

Pero en el lado positivo, estaban ganando puntos. Para cuando reapareció la Snitch, tenían cincuenta puntos, lo que les haría ganar el partido y la Copa, pero Malfoy hizo otro truco agarrando la Saeta de Fuego y tirando de ella, evitando que Harry llegara a la Snitch.

"¡Mira!" Tristan se estaba riendo mientras señalaba hacia las gradas de los maestros y Eliana vio que McGonagall le gritaba furiosamente a Malfoy.

Alicia falló la penalización, estaba tan enojada y los Slytherins ganaron otros diez puntos cuando obtuvieron la Quaffle, pero Gryffindor todavía estaba a la cabeza por cincuenta puntos cuando Angelina anotó nuevamente, por lo que es ochenta y veinte.

En ese momento, la Snitch reapareció, pero Malfoy lo había visto primero.

"¡Vamos, Harry!" Gritó Ron mientras Harry corría hacia la Snitch, con la desesperación en su rostro mientras voló más y más rápido hasta que llegó a Malfoy y le quitó el brazo justo a tiempo para agarrar la Snitch.

Una bomba había explotado en el estadio a causa de los gritos, los rugidos y los vítores.

Dumbledore estaba sonriendo mientras estaba parado allí con la enorme Copa de Quidditch.

En ese momento, no existía nada más que felicidad allí. No tenían que preocuparse por los asesinos en masa lunáticos que pueden o no haber sido inocentes, no tenían que preocuparse por nada. En ese momento, todo lo que eran era solo niños. Niños que disfrutaban el mejor día de sus vidas.

* * *

Durante la semana posterior a la Copa de Quidditch, toda la escuela, a excepción de Slytherin, estaba de buen humor.

Pero eventualmente, la escuela tuvo que volver a su carga de trabajo normal y cotidiana con los exámenes que se acercaban y la pandilla se vio obligada a permanecer adentro, repasando sus libros y notas que habían copiado durante todo el año. Harry y Ron, por supuesto, eran de Hermione, ya que acababan de copiar sus notas en lugar de usar las suyas propias.

Eliana tenía su libro de Transfiguración abierto frente a ella y estaba volviendo a leer sus notas cuando Harry y Ron estaban, una vez más, preguntando a Hermione sin sentido cómo iba a asistir a dos exámenes al mismo tiempo, de acuerdo con el horario que había hecho para ella misma. Ella levantó la vista cuando Hedwig voló por la ventana y aterrizó en el hombro de Harry, esperando que él tomara la carta.

"¿De quién es?" preguntó, mirándolo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano. Lo estaba leyendo cuidadosamente, parecía ansioso.

"Es de Hagrid." respondió. "El atractivo de Buckbeak... está listo para el sexto. Van a venir aquí para hacerlo. Alguien del Ministerio de Magia... y un verdugo."

"¿Qué?" Exclamó Ron, el horror evidente en su voz. "¿Por qué traen un verdugo?"

"Bueno, es obvio, ¿no?" Hermione respondió, pareciendo angustiada. "Ya han decidido el resultado. No importa lo que diga o haga Hagrid, el asunto ya está decidido."

"¡No pueden!" Ron aulló, agitado. "¡He pasado años leyendo cosas sobre él! ¡No pueden ignorarlo todo!"

"Oh, sí, pueden." Eliana dijo en voz baja. Lucius probablemente se saldría con la suya.

* * *

La semana del examen había comenzado y había un silencio antinatural que cayó sobre el castillo. El tercer año surgió de la Transfiguración a la hora del almuerzo el lunes, comparando los resultados y lamentando la dificultad de la tarea que se había establecido, que incluía convertir una tetera en una tortuga. Hermione irritó al resto alborotando sobre cómo su tortuga se parecía más a una tortuga, que era la menor de las preocupaciones de los demás.

Después del almuerzo, fueron directamente al piso de arriba para el examen de Charms. Flitwick sí los probó en Cheering Charms. Eliana podría haber terminado con la suya y Neville, quien estaba emparejado con ella, tuvo que ser llevada a una habitación tranquila durante una hora con Ron antes de que estuvieran listos para llevar a cabo el encantamiento ellos mismos. Después de la cena, los estudiantes se apresuraron a regresar a las salas comunes para estudiar para Care of Magical Creatures, Potions y Astronomy.

Para Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid había proporcionado una gran tina de gusanos flobber frescos para la clase y les dijo que para pasar la prueba, su gusano flobber tenía que estar vivo al cabo de una hora. Los flobberworms florecieron mejor cuando se los dejó en su propio dispositivo y fue posiblemente el examen más fácil que cualquiera de ellos haya realizado alguna vez. También les dio a Eliana, Hermione, Harry y Ron muchas oportunidades para hablar con Hagrid.

"Beaky se está deprimiendo un poco." Hagrid les dijo, agachándose ante la pretensión de comprobar que el gusano flotante de Harry todavía estaba vivo. "Bien encerrado demasiado tiempo. Pero aún... lo sabremos pasado mañana, de una forma u otra."

Tenían Pociones esa tarde, lo que fue un completo desastre, de acuerdo con el resto de la clase. La poción de Confundir Confusión fue difícil de espesar.

Luego vino la Astronomía a la medianoche, en la torre más alta. La historia de la magia fue el miércoles por la mañana y Herbology esa tarde.

El jueves por la mañana fue el examen que Eliana esperaba con impaciencia. En el momento en que llegaron a su salón de clases habitual, Remus les ordenó que dejaran sus maletas, llevaran su varita y lo siguieran afuera a los terrenos. Todos estaban muy curiosos mientras lo seguían afuera a los Campos de Entrenamiento donde el sol los iluminaba. Una especie de obstáculo se estableció ante ellos.

"Para su examen." comenzó Remus, mirando alrededor de la clase. "Tendrán que completar la serie de desafíos que tienen ante ustedes. Este obstáculo está destinado a poner a prueba algunas de las criaturas que han aprendido este año. Deben ser capaces de identificar las fortalezas y debilidades de la criatura, y con cada obstáculo, la dificultad de la criatura aumentara. Una vez que hayan enfrentado sus miedos, aprobarán el examen."

"Eliana, primero." llamó Remus a la clase.

Eliana inspiró profundamente y caminó hacia adelante, de cara al curso. Hermione le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Ron levantó los pulgares y Harry susurró. "Buena suerte." mientras Remus hacía sonar su silbato.

El primer obstáculo fue un gran charco de agua turbia. Eliana rápidamente se subió los pantalones y miró de cerca. El agua estaba oscura con malas hierbas y algas. Tenía que haber algo al acecho dentro del agua. Cautelosamente, avanzó, tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento repentino mientras cruzaba la piscina. Apenas dio otro paso cuando algo se enganchó en su pantorrilla. Ella dejó escapar un grito, sintiendo los fuertes dedos del Grindylow agarrándola fuertemente. En un segundo, fue arrojada al agua turbia.

El agua sucia le escoció los ojos pero vio a la repugnante criatura tratando de morderle los zapatos. Trató de patear al Grindylow con su otro pie, pero no funcionó. Luego apuntó con su varita a la criatura. " ¡Stupefy!"

Una chispa roja salió disparada de la varita de Eliana con un fuerte golpe y golpeó al Grindylow en su frente. La criatura quedó momentáneamente aturdida. Ella separó su pierna y nadó hacia arriba tan rápido como pudo. En el momento en que estaba en tierra, respiró hondo. Nunca antes había realizado ese hechizo, afortunadamente funcionó. Se apartó el pelo mojado y avanzó en el obstáculo.

Después del Grindylow, se enfrentó a una serie de baches llenos de Gorras Rojas, luego se abrió camino a través de un pantano mientras ignoraba las direcciones engañosas de un hinkypunk, y finalmente se encontró cara a cara con un viejo baúl.

El área final fue separada de las otras por múltiples cortinas. No había ninguna duda en su mente sobre lo que había en el baúl en el momento en que posó sus ojos sobre él. Podía oír los murmullos de los demás a través de la cortina y se alegró de saber que ninguno de ellos podía verla. Ella no quería que vieran lo de la otra vez.

El baúl no sonó una vez y los dedos de Eliana se movieron por un segundo antes de abrir el baúl. Se cubrió los ojos al instante, su corazón martilleando contra su pecho. Esperó un par de minutos antes de abrir finalmente los ojos. Su corazón prácticamente se apoderó de la imagen.

El hombre sonrió ante ella, sus ojos grises brillaban de alegría y sus dientes prácticamente brillaban bajo el sol. Su varita se extendía ante ella sobre un hombre y una mujer caídos. Eran sus padres.

"Salvalos..." susurró el sujeto. Su voz estaba llena de asombro ya que sus ojos estaban fijos en Eliana.

Todo el cuerpo de Eliana temblaba y podía sentir lágrimas calientes en sus mejillas. Su cerebro se volvió frío.

"Sálvalos." siseó el hombre sacando la lengua para lamerse los labios.

Eliana levantó su varita, su mano temblaba, y se atragantó. "¡R- r- riddikulus!"

Crack.

El cuerpo de sus padres se convirtieron en Ron, sus ojos bien abiertos y vacíos. Su boca inmóvil y su piel privada de cualquier vitalidad.

Eliana se mordió los labios con fuerza y pudo saborear la salinidad de sus lágrimas. "Riddikulus!"

Crack .

El cuerpo de Hermione reemplazó el de Ron. Su cabello estaba desplegado en el suelo y la sangre manchaba lentamente la hierba cuando Hermione miró directamente a Eliana, con los ojos húmedos.

La garganta de ella tembló. "¡R- r- riddikulus! ¡ Riddikulus!"

Crack. Su abuelo muerto. Crack.

"Harry..." susurró Eliana con su garganta en carne viva y su voz ronca.

Harry no estaba muerto. Todavía no, de todos modos. Estaba luchando por ponerse de pie con sangre por toda su ropa y su brazo sujeto a su costado. Estaba sin aliento mientras hacía todo lo posible por sentarse. El hombre se rió cuando Harry cayó al suelo, dejando escapar un gemido de dolor. Él estaba luchando contra el dolor. Estaba peleando una batalla perdida.

"Vete entonces." el sujeto le dijo a Eliana, su sonrisa era amplia y sus dientes brillaban. "Sálvalo, salva al niño que vivió. Al menos trata de salvarlo. No podrías hacer eso simplemente por tus propios padres, pero trata de hacerlo por el niño que tiene tu corazón, niña."

Eliana miró a Harry a los ojos mientras hacía todo lo posible por sentarse. Sabía que su verdadero Harry estaba a salvo detrás de esas cortinas, pero eso no impidió que su sangre hirviera al ver a ese hombre sobre él. Sus dedos estaban firmes alrededor de su varita cuando ella rugió. "¡Riddikulus!"

Una cegadora luz blanca pasó volando por Eliana, haciendo que cubriera sus ojos muy rápidamente. Tan rápido como llegó, desapareció más rápido. Hubo un débil estallido y el boggart desapareció de nuevo en el baúl. Eliana se tomó un momento para calmarse, haciendo todo lo posible por sacar la voz de ese hombre de su mente. Una vez que estuvo segura de que no temblaba tanto, regresó para reunirse con Remus y el resto de los estudiantes.

"¿Estás bien?" Remus le preguntó de inmediato. Había un borde de preocupación.

"Sí." dijo Eliana sin aliento. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?"

"Estuviste con el boggart por bastante tiempo." continuó Remus. "Estaba a punto de ir a ver cuál era el problema..."

"Está bien." dijo Eliana casi con firmeza. "Solo me distraje un poco, eso es todo. ¿Lo hice? ¿Fallé?"

Remus negó con la cabeza. "No, en absoluto. Tu tiempo no afecta tu calificación. Lo hiciste bastante bien."

Eliana se sonrojó y se quedó mirando a los demás. Ella contuvo el aliento mientras se sentaba en la hierba, mirando simultáneamente la hierba y los otros estudiantes. Pero no pudo evitar que esas imágenes giraran alrededor de su mente. Sus padres caídos. Ron, una cáscara vacía de sí mismo. Hermione, sangrando contra la hierba. Su abuelo caído. Harry, luchando por pararse y luchar, terco como siempre.

Estaban todos bien, eso es lo que tenía que repetirse a sí misma. Harry estaba esperando para comenzar su examen, y Ron y Hermione estaban susurrándose unos a otros, sin duda discutiendo entre dientes sobre lo que estaba por venir. Remus los estaba mirando a todos con su pecho ligeramente hinchado de orgullo. Estaban todos bien. Estaban a salvo. Pero tuvo que repetirlo, como si fuera un mantra.

Harry salió del baúl con una amplia sonrisa, sin duda derrotando a su boggart con facilidad. Ron lo hizo bien hasta que llegó al Hinkypunk, lo que lo confundió para hundirse hasta la cintura en el atolladero. Hermione realizó el examen perfectamente hasta que llegó al baúl. Después de un minuto dentro, estalló, gritando.

"¡Hermione!" dijo Remus, sorprendido. "¿Qué pasa?"

"P- P- ¡Profesora McGonagall!" Hermione jadeó, señalando el baúl. "Sh - ¡ella dijo que había fallado todo!"

Tardó un tiempo en calmar a Hermione. Cuando por fin recuperó el control sobre sí misma, los cuatro regresaron al castillo. Ron todavía estaba ligeramente inclinado a reírse del boggart de Hermione, pero una discusión fue advertida por la vista que los encontró en la parte superior de los escalones. Cornelius Fudge estaba allí mirando al jardín. Él se sobresaltó al ver a Harry.

"¡Hola, Harry!" él dijo. "¿Acabo de tener un examen, espero? ¿Casi terminado?"

"Sí." dijo Harry. Eliana, Hermione y Ron se movieron torpemente en el fondo.

"Hermoso día." dijo Fudge, echando un vistazo al lago. "Lástima... lástima..." Suspiró profundamente y miró a Harry. "Estoy aquí en una misión desagradable, Harry. El Comité para la Eliminación de Criaturas Peligrosas requirió un testigo para la ejecución de un Hipogrifo loco. Como necesitaba visitar Hogwarts para verificar la situación de Black me pidieron que interviniera. "

"¿Eso significa que el recurso ya ha pasado?" Interrumpió Ron, dando un paso adelante.

"No, no, está programado para esta tarde." dijo Fudge, mirando a Ron con curiosidad.

"¡Entonces quizás no tengas que presenciar una ejecución en absoluto!" dijo Ron pesadamente. "¡El hipogrifo podría bajar!"

Pero antes de que Fudge pudiera responder, dos magos entraron por las puertas del castillo detrás de él. Uno era un hombre de aspecto antiguo que parecía estar en el ladrillo de la muerte, mientras que el otro era alto y fornido, con un fino bigote. Probablemente fueron representantes del Comité para la eliminación de criaturas peligrosas.

El anciano mago estaba entrecerrando los ojos hacia la cabaña de Hagrid y dijo con voz débil: "Querida, cariño, me estoy haciendo demasiado viejo para esto... a las dos en punto, ¿verdad, Fudge?"

El otro hombre estaba pasando un amplio pulgar por la hoja de un hacha brillante en su cinturón. Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Eliana le dio un fuerte codazo y sacudió la cabeza hacia la entrada.

"¿Por qué me detuviste?" Dijo Ron enojado cuando entraron al Gran Comedor para almorzar. "¿Los viste? ¡Incluso tienen listo el hacha! ¡Esto no es justicia!"

"Ron, tu padre trabaja para el Ministerio." dijo Eliana. "Y ese es su jefe. No puedes decir cosas que puedan molestarlo."

"Mientras Hagrid mantenga su cabeza esta vez." dijo Hermione, molesta. "Y discute su caso correctamente, no es posible que ejecuten a Buckbeak..."

Alrededor, la gente hablaba con entusiasmo mientras comían su almuerzo, felizmente anticipando el final de los exámenes esa tarde. Pero Harry, Ron, Eliana y Hermione estaban perdidos en su propio mundo, preocupándose por Hagrid y Buckbeak.

El último examen fue Adivinación con Harry y Ron, mientras que el de Hermione era Estudios Muggles. Eliana por otro lado habia terminado todos sus examenes y decidio esperarlos en la sala común desierta. Se sentó en la esquina de la habitación y se tumbó, tapándose los ojos y preguntándose si era posible que durmiera una siesta.

Sin embargo, se escuchaba un ruido de tapping desde la ventana. Una lechuza de la escuela estaba en la repisa, una carta en su pico. Ella se levantó y recuperó la carta, dándole al búho y un pequeño rasguño detrás de la oreja antes de que saliera volando. En el sobre estaba su nombre junto a Harry, Ron y Hermione, pero apenas eran legibles. La mano de Hagrid se sacudió muy mal.

Apelación perdida. Van a ejecutar al atardecer. Nada que puedas hacer. No bajes. No quiero que lo veas.

Hagrid.

No les llevó mucho tiempo decidir. El Ministerio ya tomó una decisión antes de venir a Hogwarts.

Uno por uno, Hermione y Ron regresaron a la sala común, cada uno enfermo al pensar en la ejecución. En el momento en que Harry regresó, los cuatro sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

"Tenemos que irnos." dijo Harry de inmediato. "¡No puede simplemente sentarse allí solo, esperando al verdugo!"


	15. Capítulo 15

Más tarde el cuarteto cruzo el pasillo de puntillas bajo el reloj, bajaron los escalones de piedra hacia el jardín. El sol ya se estaba hundiendo detrás del Bosque Prohibido.

"No puedo creer que vayan a matar a Buckbeak, es demasiado horrible." dijo Hermione, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

"Se puso peor." dijo Ron. Todos miraron para ver a Draco y dos de sus amigos, mirando a la cabaña de Hagrid, riendo.

"Ah, ¿vienen a ver el espectáculo?" Preguntó Draco, dándose la vuelta y viendo a Eliana que se había alejado de su grupo acercandose a Malfoy.

"Tú... eres una despreciable y maldita cucaracha!" Gritó Eliana, apuntando su varita a su garganta. Draco estaba apoyado contra una pared, pareciendo aterrorizado.

"¡Eliana no! ¡No vale la pena!" Ron le gritó.

Eliana bajó lentamente su varita, y Draco y sus amigos se echaron a reír. Se rieron aún más cuando ella se dio la vuelta y eso, la enfureció.

Sin que nadie lo esperara Eliana rápidamente se dio la vuelta y le dio un puñetazo a Malfoy en la nariz.

Malfoy dio un paso atrás. Crabbe y Goyle lo miraron en busca de instrucciones, totalmente desconcertados ante la difícil situación del líder.

"Vamos." murmuró, y en un momento, los tres desaparecieron.

Eliana se giró lentamente para ver las caras sorprendidas de sus tres amigos.

"Eso estuvo bien?" preguntó ella, simplemente.

Hermione saltó hacia delante envolviéndola en un abrazo, y ella se echó a reír, devolviéndole el abrazo.

"No fue bueno. Fue brillante!" Ron exclamó detrás de ellas con admiración clara en su voz.

Rápidamente reanudaron el camino hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Cuando llegaron allí pasaron a Buckbeak, quien los miró, mientras pasában.

Llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid y golpearon. Estaba pálido cuando respondió y tembló.

"¡No deberían haber venido!" Hagrid susurró. Se apartó, y entraron.

Hagrid cerró la puerta rápidamente. Hagrid no lloraba, ni se arrojó sobre sus cuellos. Parecía un hombre que no sabía dónde estaba ni qué hacer. Esta impotencia era peor de ver que las lágrimas.

"Mírenlo. Ama el olor de los árboles cuando el viento los sopla." dijo Hagrid, mirando a Buckbeak desde la ventana.

"¿Por qué no lo liberas?" Pregunto Harry

"Ellos sabrían que era yo. Entonces Dumbledore se metería en problemas. Iré aquí, lo sabréis. Dijo que quiere estar conmigo cuando... cuando ocurra. Gran hombre, Dumbledore. Gran hombre."

"Nos quedaremos contigo también, Hagrid." dijo Hermione.

"¡No harán tal cosa! No quiero que vean algo como esto. No." dijo Hagrid, con una nota de finalidad en su voz. "¡Oh! Antes de que me olvide." dijo, y caminó hacia el área de la cocina. Metió la mano en un frasco y sacó a Scabbers.

"¡Scabbers! ¡Estás vivo!" Ron exclamó. Agarró a la rata que luchaba y lo sostuvo a la luz. Scabbers se veía horrible. Estaba más delgado que nunca, grandes mechones de pelo se habían caído dejando grandes calvas, y se retorció en las manos de Ron como si estuviera desesperado por liberarse.

"Tienes que vigilar mejor a tus mascotas, Ron." dijo Hagrid.

"Creo que eso significa que le debes una disculpa a alguien." dijo Eliana.

"Cierto. La próxima vez que vea a Amice, se lo haré saber."

"Me refería a mí." dijo Eliana enojada, y luego a su lado, un jarrón se rompió. Todos saltaron, sorprendidos.

"¡Ay!" Dijo Harry, frotándose la nuca cuando sintió que algo lo golpeaba. Miró por la ventana enseguida para ver a Dumbledore, Fudge y el verdugo caminando por el sendero. "Oh, no. ¡Hagrid!"

"Tienen que irse. Si alguien los encuentra aquí, estarán en problemas. Particularmente tu Harry." dijo Hagrid señalando a Harry.

Los cuatro salieron por la puerta de atrás, cuando Harry se dio la vuelta.

"Hagrid... estará bien." dijo, y Hagrid asintió, indicándole que se fuera.

Se escondieron detrás de las calabazas, cuando los adultos entraron en la casa de Hagrid.

Hermione se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

"¿Qué?" Eliana le preguntó.

"Creí ver... No importa."

"¡Vamonos!" Ron exclamó, y salieron corriendo, de vuelta a la cima de la colina, donde todos se quedaron solemnemente, mirando a Hagrid. El árbol está cubierto donde estaba Buckbeak, pero aún pudieron ver al verdugo. Finalmente, el verdugo levantó su hacha e hizo lo que le han pagado por hacer.

Eliana dejó escapar un sollozo giró y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron. Él se puso rígido, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por apartarse de su agarre.

Harry se apoyó contra Eliana desde atrás, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella lo mejor que pudó. No era mucho, ya que todavía estaba sollozando en el hombro de Ron.

"¡Ellos lo hicieron!" Hermione susurró mirando con ojos llorosos hacia adelante. "No lo creo, ¡lo hicieron!"

* * *

Todo lo que podían hacer los cuatro amigos era sostenerse el uno al otro mientras escuchaban los violentos aullidos provenientes de Hagrid en su cabaña.

"¡Ay!" Ron exclamó de repente, haciendo que todos lo miraran como Scabbers, que se había estado retorciendo continuamente en sus manos mientras estaban en estado de shock, de repente se liberaron. "¡Él me mordió!" Dijo Ron, consternado. "Scabbers!"

"¡Ron, vuelve!" Hermione lo siseó mientras este corría tras su amada rata.

Pero el pelirrojo la ignoró, corriendo detrás de Scabbers. Después de mirarse el uno al otro, los demás se apresuraron a seguir a su amigo.

Finalmente Ron atrapó a Scabbers y se sentó, sosteniéndolo en sus manos. "¡Scabbers, me has mordido!"

"Ustedes se dan cuenta de qué árbol es este, ¿no?" Preguntó Hermione. La expresión de Harry se convirtió en horror mientras miraba.

"Eso no es bueno." dijo antes de gritarle a su amigo. "¡Ron, corre!"

Ron se giró hacia ellos cuando Harry captó su atención y sus ojos se fijaron en algo detrás de ellos, con verdadero terror escrito en su rostro. "¡Harry! ¡Hermione! ¡Eliana! ¡Corran!" gritó, señalando algo. "¡Es el Grim!"

Los tres giraron justo a tiempo para ver al perro parado detrás de ellos, su boca se abrió en un gruñido y se preparó para un ataque. Pero en cambio, saltó sobre ellos y se dirigió directamente hacia Ron.

"¡No!" Harry corrió tras su amigo cuando el perro lo abordó y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia el árbol. Eliana y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada antes de seguir a Harry, quien se zambulló detrás de Ron, pero fue derribado por una de las ramas de los árboles.

Eliana chilló sorprendida al ser golpeada también, enviándola al suelo, casi derribando el viento y sintió que algo goteaba de su sien. Alzó la mano y sintió algo muy húmedo allí antes de bajar la mano y mirar.

Sangre.

Poniéndose de pie, corrió hacia sus amigos, quienes también se estaban poniendo de pie, ambos habían estado en el extremo receptor del ataque del árbol también.

"Harry, tenemos que buscar ayuda." estaba diciendo Hermione.

"¡No! Esa cosa es lo suficientemente grande como para comerlo, no tenemos tiempo."

"Harry, nunca vamos a pasar sin ayuda..." protestó Hermione.

"No sé ustedes dos, pero no estoy dispuesta a dejar solo a Ron." dijo Eliana obstinadamente. Harry asintió en acuerdo mientras se zambullían a través de los árboles, luchando por encontrar un camino a través de las ramas viciosas. Se cubrió la cabeza ya que estaban justo en el medio de los golpes, retrocediendo cada vez que golpeaban, sintiendo los cortes mientras rasgaban su piel. Los tres se encaramaron en las ramas del arbol, este los sacudio violentamente hasta que se soltaron cuando visualizaron la entrada de la cueva.

Harry dejó escapar un gruñido mientras se deslizaba por el túnel que conducía por debajo del Sauce aplastante, el árbol que en ese momento estaba maldiciendo en su mente. Justo cuando comenzó a levantarse, Hermione y Eliana se derrumbaron encima de él, dejando escapar un grito mientras lo hacían.

"Lo siento." Hermione se disculpó ayudandolo a levantarse. Eliana por su lado estaba sacudiendose la ropa.

"No te preocupes." Harry dijo antes de mirar alrededor. El fruncio el ceño ante el gato de Eliana, Amice estaba parado no muy lejos viendolos. "Ese no es..."

"¡Amice!" Hermione respiró con asombro. "¿Cómo lo supo-"

"Es amigo de ese perro." explicó Harry con cansancio. "Los he visto juntos."

"No es solo él." dijo Eliana con voz temblorosa. La miraron. "Ese fue el perro del que te hablé, el que encontré... pero parecía lo suficientemente bueno, ¿por qué iba a llevarse a Ron?"

"No lo sé." dijo Harry en voz baja, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No me di cuenta de que era el mismo perro... vamos, vámonos. Y saquen tus varitas."

Los tres se deslizáron dentro del túnel después de que Amice comenzara a guiarlos.

"¿A dónde supones que va esto?" Hermione preguntó.

"Tengo una corazonada." Harry murmura. "Solo espero que me equivoque."

Mas adelante vieron una tenue luz delante de ellos y se apresuraron subiendo por el pasadizo entrando en una habitación polvorienta.

Las ventanas estaban tapiadas, los muebles estaban rotos, estaban manchados en el suelo y el papel de la pared se estaba pelando.

"Estamos en la Cabaña de los Gritos." susurró Hermione con asombro. "¿No es así?"

Ni Harry ni Eliana respondieron mientras avanzaban lentamente por la habitación, subiendo las escaleras, viendo que el polvo había sido perturbado por alguien o algo que arrastraba a alguien hacia ellos. Alguien con patas.

La puerta en la parte superior de las escaleras estaba abierta, además había un rastro de polvo perturbado que llevaba directo a ella y los tres entraron corriendo.

Eliana sintió un alivio volar a través de ella cuando vio a Ron en la cama, claramente horrorizado y sacudido, pero visiblemente ileso aparte de su pierna rota. "¡Ron, estás bien!"

"¿Estás bien?" Hermione preguntó.

"¿Dónde está el perro?" Harry exigió, luciendo feliz de ver que estaba bien.

"¡Harry, es una trampa!" Dijo Ron, sus dientes apretados junto con dolor. "¡Él es el perro! ¡Es un animago!" Señaló a alguien detrás de ellos.

Se giraron y vieron huellas de pajitas en el polvo que iba directamente detrás de la puerta y cuando se cerró.

Reveló a Sirius Black de pie justo detrás de él.

"Pensé que vendrías y ayudarías a tu amigo." le dijo a Harry. "Tu padre hubiera hecho lo mismo por mí. Es valiente por tu parte no correr para un maestro. Estoy agradecido... hará que todo sea mucho más fácil."

Harry cambió rápidamente a ira. Hermione instantáneamente se paró frente a Harry. "Si quieres matar a Harry, también tendrás que matarnos a nosotros cuatro."

"No, solo uno morirá esta noche." dijo respondió Black sus ojos moviendose hacia el bolsillo de Ron, donde se escondía Scabbers.

"¡Entonces serás tú!" Harry gritó, empujando a Hermione, empujando a Sirius contra el suelo, envolviendo su mano alrededor de su garganta, y apuntando su varita hacia él.

"¿Me vas a matar Harry?" preguntó Sirius, riendo entre dientes.

"Mataste a mis padres." dijo Harry, su voz temblaba levemente, pero su varita estaba firme.

"No lo niego." confesó Black. "Pero si supieras toda la historia."

"¿Toda la historia? Se los vendiste a Voldemort. Eso es todo lo que necesito saber." Harry dijo enojado.

"Tienes que escucharme." le suplicó Black. "Te arrepentirás si no lo haces... No entiendes."

"Entiendo mucho mejor de lo que piensas." Por primera vez desde que se habían ido a casa de Hagrid, la voz de Harry tembló. "Nunca la escuchaste, ¿verdad? Mi madre... tratando de evitar que Voldemort me matara... y lo hiciste... lo hiciste..."

"Harry, espera un segundo, detente!" Eliana protestó, agarrándolo del brazo para detenerlo. "Por favor, solo detente, ¿de acuerdo?" Harry trató de empujarla, pero sus ojos verdes la miraron directamente a los ojos por un segundo y él se detuvo.

"No hagas esto..."

"Eliana, ahora mismo no es el momento para tus teorías..."

"¡No se trata de eso!" Eliana dijo molesta. "¡No me importa eso ahora mismo! ¡Por favor, solo escúchame! No hagas esto... porque tu no eres como él." Ella asintió hacia donde Black estaba mintiendo, mirando el intercambio.

Por un momento que pareció mucho más largo, como si contuviera toda la eternidad y más, Eliana y Harry solo se miraron el uno al otro. Dos veces la mano de Harry se levantó para dar el golpe final a Black y dos veces su mano se cayó.

"Expelliarmus!" Alguien gritó, entrando a la habitación. La varita de Harry fue arrojada de su mano. Todos sintieron alivio al descubrir que era el profesor Lupin. Quien miró a Harry para que se moviera.

Eliana dejó escapar un lento suspiro de alivio, tirando de Harry hacia atrás mientras Lupin miraba cuidadosamente a Black, apuntándole con su varita.

"Pareciendo un poco harapiento, no Sirius. Finalmente, la carne refleja la locura interna."

"Lo sabrías todo sobre la locura interna, ¿verdad Remus?" Black le preguntó a Remus.

Todos reflejaron una expresión confusa cuando Remus sonrió y abrazó a Sirius.

"Lo encontré." dijo Sirius con entusiasmo.

"Lo sé." respondió Lupin.

"¡Él está aquí!"

"Entiendo."

"¡Vamos a matarlo!"

"¡No! ¡Confié en ti! Y todo este tiempo… ¡has sido su amigo!" Exclamó Hermione antes de mirar a sus amigos. "¡Es un hombre lobo! Es por eso que ha estado perdiendo clases."

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que conoces?" Preguntó Remus, mirándola.

"No, lo descubrí yo misma." dijo Hermione. "Lo he sabido desde que el profesor Snape puso el ensayo."

"No está a la altura de tus estándares habituales, Hermione." dijo Lupin después de un momento.

"Bueno, no puedo decir que estoy sorprendida." comentó Eliana sorprendiendo a todos.

"Estará encantado." le dijo Lupin a las chicas. "Él asignó ese ensayo, con la esperanza de que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que significaban mis síntomas... ¿Revisaste el gráfico lunar y te diste cuenta de que siempre estaba enfermo en la luna llena? ¿O te diste cuenta de que Boggart cambió a la luna cuando me vio?"

"Ambos." admitió Hermione.

"Bueno, bueno, Hermione, realmente eres la bruja más inteligente de tu edad que he conocido."

"No, no lo soy." protestó Hermione. "Si hubiera sido un poco inteligente, le hubiera dicho a todo el mundo lo que eres."

"Sospecho que ellos ya lo saben, Hermione." habló Eliana desde donde estaba parada al lado de Harry, aún agarrándolo fuertemente del brazo. Todos la miraron y los ojos de Black se entrecerraron levemente, como si algo acabara de aparecer en él. "Dudo que haya mucho que supere a Dumbledore. Entonces seguramente debe saber cuándo hay un hombre lobo cerca."

"Algunos miembros del personal pensaron que Dumbledore estaba loco." dijo Lupin con ironía. "Tuvo que trabajar muy duro para convencer a ciertos maestros de que soy confiable.".

"¡Y EL ESTABA INCORRECTO! ¡LO ESTAS AYUDANDO TODO ESTE MOMENTO!" Harry señaló a Black, que estaba parado cerca de la cama, con la cabeza entre las manos y los hombros temblando ligeramente.

"No he estado ayudando a Sirius... Si me das una oportunidad, te lo explicaré."

"¡Basta de hablar Remus! ¡Vamos a matarlo!" Sirius interrumpió.

"Espera..." comenzó Lupin.

"¡Hice mi espera! ¡Doce años de eso! ¡En Azkaban!"

"Bien, mátalo." dijo Remus, entregándole su varita a Sirius. "Pero espera un minuto más, Harry tiene derecho a saber por qué."

"Sé por qué. Traicionaste a mis padres. ¡Tú eres la razón por la que están muertos!" Dijo Harry.

"No, Harry, no fue él. Alguien traicionó a tus padres, pero fue alguien que hasta hace poco creía muerto." anunció Remus.

"¿Quién fue entonces?"

"¡Peter Pettigrew! ¡Y él está en esta habitación! Ahora mismo. ¡Sal, sal, Peter! ¡Sal, sal y juega!" grito Black

"Expelliarmus!" Gritó el profesor Snape, entrando en la habitación. "Ah, la venganza es dulce. Esperaba que fuera yo quien te atrapara."

"Severus." comenzó Remus, pero se detuvo cuando Snape le dio su varita.

"Le dije a Dumbledore que estabas ayudando a un viejo amigo al castillo, y ahora, aquí está la prueba." dijo Snape.

"Brillante Snape. Pones tu mente aguda y penetrante en la tarea, y como de costumbre llegas a la conclusión equivocada. Ahora, si no te importa, Remus y yo tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes que atender." dijo Sirius.

Severus apuntó con su varita a Black, una vez más. "Dame una razón. Te lo ruego."

"Severus, no seas tonto." suplicó Remus.

"Él no puede evitarlo, ya es su hábito." dijo Sirius.

"Sirius, cállate." dijo Remus.

"¡Cállate tu Remus!" Sirius dijo.

"Escuchad a los dos, peleando como una vieja pareja casada. La criatura y el criminal." dijo Snape.

"¿Por qué no corres y juegas con tu juego de química?" preguntó Sirius. Snape clavó su varita en la garganta de este con más fuerza.

"Podría hacerlo, ¿sabes? ¿Pero por qué negar a los dementores? Están tan ansiosos por verte. ¿Detecto un destello de miedo? Oh, sí. El beso del dementor. Uno solo puede imaginar lo que debe ser para soportar. Dicen que es casi insoportable presenciar, pero haré lo mejor que pueda." dijo, y miró a los cuatro estudiantes señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

Eliana pudo sentir cómo sacaban su varita del bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

"Después de ti." dijo Snape, y Harry comenzó a caminar hacia adelante. La varita de Eliana en mano. Estaba apuntando a Sirius, pero él rápidamente lo convirtió en Snape.

"Expelliarmus!" gritó, y Snape fue enviado volando al otro lado de la habitación.

"Harry." dijo Eliana.

"¿Que acabas de hacer?" Ron exclamó.

"¡Atacaste a un profesor!" Gritó Hermione.

"Háblame de Peter Pettigrew." dijo Harry.

"Estaba en la escuela con nosotros, pensamos que era nuestro amigo." dijo Remus.

"No, Pettigrew está muerto. Él lo mató." gritó Harry, señalando a Sirius.

"Yo también lo pensé, hasta que mencionaste haber visto a Pettigrew en el mapa." Remus dijo.

"El mapa estaba mintiendo entonces." dijo Harry, exasperado.

"El mapa nunca miente. Pettigrew está vivo. ¡Y está ahí!" gritó Sirius señalando a Ron.

"¿Yo? ¡Esta loco!" Ron gritó.

"¡Tú no! ¡Tu rata!" grito Sirius.

"¿Scabbers? Pero Scabbers ha estado en mi familia durante..." Ron se quedó mirando.

"Doce años." dijo Sirius. "Curiosamente, larga vida para una rata de jardín común. Le falta un dedo, ¿no?"

"¿Y qué?"

"Todo lo que pudieron encontrar de Pettigrew fue su..." Harry empezó.

"¡Dedo! El cobarde sucio lo cortó para que todos pensaran que estaba muerto. ¡Luego se transformó en una rata!" Sirius terminó.

"Muéstrame." dijo finalmente Harry.

Sirius rodó los ojos. Se acercó a Ron y agarró a Scabbers por la nuca y tiró de él, pero Ron se negó a dejarlo ir. "Dáselo, Ron." ordenó Harry, y Sirius finalmente le quitó la rata.

"¡No! Scabbers! ¡Déjalo en paz!" Ron lloró.

Casi de inmediato, Scabbers comenzó a retorcerse y retorcerse en la mano de Lupin. Era como si supiera lo que sucedería e intentaba desesperadamente escapar antes de que lo hiciera. Este se safó enseguida corriendo por toda la habitación.

Sirius y Remus comenzaron a lanzarle hechizos. Finalmente, fue golpeado, y Scabbers se convirtió en un hombre de aspecto corto, gordo y sucio, con dientes de rata y cabello desordenado.

"¿S-Sirius? ¿Remus? ¡Mis viejos amigos!" Dijo Pettigrew, lanzándose hacia adelante, tratando de salir de la habitación. Sirius y Remus lo agarraron de inmediato y lo empujaron de vuelta a la habitación. Luego este se volvió hacia Harry. "Harry, mírate. Te pareces a tu padre. Como a James. Fuimos los mejores amigos, él y yo..."

"¿Cómo te atreves a hablar con Harry?" Sirius dijo molesto. "¡Cómo te atreves a hablar de James delante de él!"

"Le vendiste a Lily y James a Voldemort, ¿verdad?" Acusó Remus.

"¡No quise hacerlo! El Señor Oscuro, no tienes idea de las armas que posee. Pregúntate a ti mismo Sirius. ¿Qué habrías hecho? ¿Qué habrías hecho?" Pettigrew preguntó.

"¡Me hubiera muerto! ¡Me hubiera muerto en lugar de traicionar a mis amigos!" Sirius gritó, y Pettigrew se agachó detrás del piano que estaba escondido detrás, y corrió hacia los cuatro chicos yendo primero al chico que se había ocupado de él. "Ron... ¿no he sido un buen amigo... una buena mascota? No dejarás que me maten, Ron, estás de mi lado, ¿verdad?"

Ron lo miró con absoluto disgusto. "¡Te dejé dormir en mi cama!"

"Chico amable... amable maestro..." Pettigrew estaba en cuatro patas, gateando hacia Ron, que no podía caminar correctamente debido a su pierna rota, una mirada suplicante y mendicante en su rostro. "No los dejarás que lo hagan... Fui tu rata... fui una buena mascota..."

"Si haces una mejor rata que un humano, no hay mucho de qué jactarse, Peter." le informó Sirius mientras Ron se separaba de Pettigrew, quien se volvió hacia Hermione después.

"Dulce niña... chica inteligente... tú... no los dejarás... Ayúdame." le suplicó, pero Hermione simplemente tiró su túnica lejos de las garras de Pettigrew, alejándose de él, dejándolo sin elección, pero voltearse hacia Eliana y Harry, parados uno al lado del otro frente a la puerta.

"Pequeña niña, inocente niña, no dejaras que me maten verdad?... Y Harry, te pareces a tu padre..." Pettigrew gimió. "Lo hubiera entendido. No querría haberme matado. Me habría demostrado misericordia..."

"¡CÓMO TE ATREVES HABLARLE A CUALQUIERA DE ELLOS!" Sirius rugió, sonando furioso. "¿CÓMO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR CON HARRY? ¿CÓMO TE ATREVAS A ENFRENTARTE? ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLAR DE JAMES EN FRENTE DE ÉL!"

Fue atrapado por Pettigrew en dos segundos y lo arrojó lejos de los dos adolescentes, con la furia escrita en su rostro.

"Vendiste Lily y James a Voldemort." le gruñó a Pettigrew, quien temblaba delante de él mientras Lupin caminaba hacia ellos, tranquilo y sereno. "¿Lo niegas?"

Pettigrew perdió todo el control entonces, rompiéndose en sollozos. "Sirius, Sirius, ¿qué podría haber hecho? El Señor Oscuro... no tienes idea... él tiene armas que no puedes imaginar... Tenía miedo, Sirius, nunca fui valiente como tú y Remus. y James. Nunca quise que sucediera... El que no debe ser nombrado me obligó a..."

"¡NO MIENTAS!" Sirius le gritó y Pettigrew se estremeció. "¡USTED ESTARÍA PASANDO INFORMACIÓN A ÉL POR UN AÑO ANTES DE QUE LIRY Y JAMES MURIERAN! ERES SU ESPÍRITU!"

"¡Él... él se estaba haciendo cargo de todo! ¿Qué... qué se ganaría negándolo?"

"¿Qué se podía ganar luchando contra el mago más malvado que haya existido alguna vez?" Sirius hizo eco, la furia aún evidente en su rostro. "¡Solo vidas inocentes, Peter!"

"¡No entiendes!" Pettigrew estaba lloriqueando ahora. "¡Él me habría matado, Sirius!"

"¡ENTONCES DEBÍAS HABER MUERTO! MURIÓ EN CONTRASTE DE TRAICIONAR A TUS AMIGOS, ¡COMO HABRÍAMOS HECHO POR TI!"

"Deberías haberte dado cuenta, Peter." dijo Lupin en voz baja mientras él y Sirius levantaban sus varitas, preparados para la matanza. "Si Voldemort no te matara, lo haríamos. Adiós, Peter."

"¡NO!" Gritó Harry corriendo hacia delante, poniéndose entre las varitas. Sirius y Lupin bajaron sus varitas en el momento en que habían estado enfrentando al hijo de su mejor amigo, aunque completamente estupefactos. "No pueden matarlo, no pueden."

"Harry... este hombre." comenzó Remus.

"Sé lo que es. Pero lo llevaremos al castillo." insistió Harry.

"¡Dios te bendiga! ¡Te bendiga!" Dijo Pettigrew, estirándose hacia adelante para abrazar a Harry, pero Harry simplemente lo apartó.

"¡Bájate! Dije que te llevaríamos al castillo. Después de eso, te entregaremos a los dementores." dijo Harry.

Sirius y Lupin se miraban el uno al otro por las palabras de Harry y Sirius asintió lentamente. "Eres el único que tiene derecho a decidir, Harry. Pero piensa... piensa en lo que hizo..."

"Él puede ir a Azkaban." insistió Harry. "Si alguien merece ese lugar, lo hace..."

"Muy bien." estuvo de acuerdo Lupin. "Hazte a un lado, Harry. Voy a atarlo. Eso es todo, lo juro." Harry se movió y Lupin lo atascó y amordazó.

"Pero si te transformas, Peter, te mataremos." le aseguró Sirius. "¿Estás de acuerdo, Harry?" Harry asintió para que Pettigrew pudiera verlo.

"Correcto." dijo Remus, su comportamiento cambió inmediatamente. "Ron, no puedo reparar los huesos casi tan bien como Madam Pomfrey, así que creo que es mejor si nos limitamos a abrocharte la pierna hasta que podamos llevarte al ala del hospital."

Corrió hacia Ron, se agachó, golpeó la pierna de Ron con su varita y murmuró: "Ferula." Los vendajes giraron la pierna de Ron, atándola con fuerza a una tablilla. Remus lo ayudó a ponerse de pie; Ron puso su peso con cuidado en la pierna y no hizo una mueca.

"Eso es mejor. Gracias."

"¿Qué hay del Profesor Snape?" dijo Hermione en voz baja, mirando hacia la figura boca abajo de Snape.

"No hay nada realmente malo con él." dijo Remus, inclinándose sobre Snape y revisando su pulso. "Solo eras un poco demasiado entusiasta. Todavía frío. Er - tal vez será mejor si no lo revivimos hasta que estemos a salvo en el castillo. Podemos llevarlo así..."

Él murmuró: "Mobilicorpus." Como si las cuerdas invisibles estuvieran atadas a las muñecas, el cuello y las rodillas de Snape, fue obligado a pararse, con la cabeza aún colgando desagradablemente, como una marioneta extravagante. Colgó unos centímetros sobre el suelo, con los pies flácidos colgando.

"Y dos de nosotros deberíamos estar encadenados a esto." dijo Black, dando un codazo a Pettigrew con el pie. "Solo por asegurar."

"Lo haré." dijo Remus.

"Y yo." dijo Ron ferozmente, cojeando.

Black conjuró pesadas cadenas del aire. Pronto, Pettigrew estaba de pie otra vez, con el brazo izquierdo encadenado a la derecha de Remus, el brazo derecho a la izquierda de Ron. La cara de Ron estaba fija mientras miraba fijamente a Pettigrew. Debe haberse tomado en serio la falsa identidad de Scabbers. Muy pronto, todos se fueron a la casa con Amice a la cabeza.


	16. Capítulo 16

Amice estaba bajando las escaleras mientras Remus y Ron iban los siguientes, ambos esposados a Pettigrew. Luego vino Snape a la deriva, sostuvo a Sirius, quien estaba usando la varita de Snape. Eliana, Harry y Hermione llegaron a la retaguardia. Volver al túnel fue difícil. Remus, Ron y Pettigrew tuvieron que girar hacia un lado para controlarlo mientras Remus todavía tenía su varita en la garganta de Pettigrew. Snape seguía chocando con su cabeza en el techo bajo y Sirius no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo para evitar esto.

Amice se lanzó primero y presionó sus patas sobre el nudo del tronco. Remus, Ron y Pettigrew treparon hacia arriba sin que las ramas se balancearan hacia ellos. Sirius se aseguró de que Snape atravesara el agujero, luego retrocedió para que Eliana, Harry y Hermione pasaran.

Afuera Harry se acercó a Sirius que miraba fijamente el castillo de Hogwarts.

"Es hermoso, ¿no?" Sirius le preguntó a Harry. "Nunca olvidaré la primera vez que pasé por esas puertas. Será agradable volver a hacerlo. Con libertad." dijo, y se volvió para mirar a Harry. "Eso fue algo noble que hiciste allí. Él no se lo merece."

"Bueno, no creo que mi padre quiera que sus dos mejores amigos se conviertan en asesinos. Además, la verdad está en él. Vivo: eres libre." dijo Harry.

"No sé si alguien te lo dijo, Harry, pero cuando naciste, James y Lily me hicieron tu padrino." dijo Sirius.

"Lo sé."

"Y, bueno. Lo entenderé si eliges quedarte con tu tía y tu tío, pero, para que lo sepas, podrías..." La voz de Sirius se fue apagando.

"¿Qué? ¿Vivir contigo?" dijo Harry. "¿Dejar a los Dursley?"

"Por supuesto, pensé que no querrías." dijo Sirius rápidamente. "Entiendo, solo pensé que lo haría..."

"¿Estas loco?" dijo Harry. "¡Por supuesto que quiero dejar a los Dursley! ¿Tienes una casa? ¿Cuándo puedo mudarme?"

Sirius se giró para mirarlo.

"¿Tú quieres?" dijo Sirius. "¿Quieres decir?"

"¡Sí, lo digo en serio!" dijo Harry.

La cara demacrada de Sirius estalló en la primera sonrisa verdadera desde que lo habían visto. Fue bastante sorprendente. La sonrisa lo hizo parecer más joven.

"¡Harry!" Gritó Hermione, llamando la atención de Harry y Sirius. Ella señaló al cielo, hacia la luna llena.

"Corran." susurró Sirius. "Corran ahora."

Ron estaba encadenado a Remus y Pettigrew. Harry dio un salto hacia adelante pero Sirius lo atrapó alrededor del cofre y lo tiró hacia atrás.

Eliana y Hermione corrieron hacia Ron cada una posicionandose a su lado mirando a Remus. Su rostro comenzó a alargarse, sus dientes afilados y la piel comenzó a aparecer en su piel.

Un hocico reemplazó su nariz normal. La piel cubría todo su cuerpo y su ropa estaba en el suelo, completamente desgarrada. Sus manos se curvaron en patas y escarbaron en la hierba debajo de él.

"Hermione, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Susurró Eliana cuando su amiga se alejo de ellos un poco acercandose al lobo. "¡Por favor regresa!"

"¿Profesor?" Hermione preguntó, y el lobo Remus la miró. "Profesor Lupin?" preguntó ella, y él aulló. Hermione se quedó sin aliento y volvió a tropezar con ellos, directamente hacia Eliana, que la agarró de un abrazo, mientras observaban a Remus.

Él se liberó de los grilletes que lo ataban. El hombre lobo se levantó de repente y dejó escapar un aullido ensordecedor. Entonces su cabeza se volvió hacia Ron y las chicas. Gruñó y comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos.

Entonces, algo grande saltó sobre ellos. Un perro con forma de oso agarró al hombre lobo por el cuello y lo tiró hacia atrás, lejos de Ron, las chicas y Pettigrew. Estaban trabados, mandíbula a mandíbula, garras desgarrándose el una al otro.

Pettigrew aprovecho la distracción y había buceado por la varita caída de Remus. Ron se cayó al movimiento repentino de Pettigrew y hubo un estallido de luz. Ron yacía inmóvil en el suelo. Otra explosión y Amice voló en el aire.

"¡Expelliarmus!" Harry le gritó a Pettigrew. La varita de Remus voló en el aire y desapareció de la vista. "¡Quédate donde estás!"

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Pettigrew se había transformado en una rata y se escurrió por la hierba. Hubo otro aullido y un gruñido retumbante. El hombre lobo huyó, galopando hacia el bosque.

"¡Sirius, se ha ido, Pettigrew se transformó!" gritó Harry.

Sirius estaba sangrando. Había heridas en el hocico y la espalda. Pero ante las palabras de Harry, se levantó de nuevo, y en un instante, se desvaneció por el terreno con el sonido de sus patas alejándose.

Eliana y Hermione se precipitaron hacia Ron mientras Harry miraba a su alrededor desesperadamente. Remus y Sirius se habían ido. No tenía idea de dónde estaban. Remus podría estar en cualquier parte del bosque, rasgando su cuerpo, arañándolo y mordiéndolo, mientras Sirius lo perseguía, tratando de detener a su mejor amigo.

Entonces, escuchó un aullido. Una especie de lloriqueo que solo podría provenir de un perro con dolor...

"No." susurró Harry mirando en la dirección de la voz.

Sin un momento de vacilación, se levantó y echó a correr, Eliana y Hermione justo detrás de el.

Apenas un minuto después, Harry, Eliana y Hermione se encontraron bajando la colina detrás de Lupin y Sirius. El más pequeño de los dos perros de lucha parecía gravemente herido, y el más grande se deslizaba hacia él con avidez. Corriendo más rápido de lo que él sabía que podía, Harry estaba fácilmente alcanzándolo.

"Harry, espera!" Hermione lloró detrás de él.

El ruido parecía haber alertado a Lupin de que estaban allí. Oliendo el triple de presa, dio un paso deliberado hacia Harry para comprobar si iba a huir o no. Harry no lo hizo. Lupin se acercó más, enseñando los dientes. Desde muy lejos, se escuchó el aullido de un lobo aparentemente infantil. Las orejas de Lupin se erizaron cuando se volvió hacia la dirección del sonido. Abandonando a Harry, corrió a través de los arbustos para llegar a ella.

Suspirando con alivio, Harry, Eliana y Hermione corrieron hacia Sirius, pero él estaba tropezando cuesta abajo, hacia un pequeño lago. El trío lo siguió. Cerca de la mitad de la colina, Harry sabía lo que venía. Él podía sentirlo. Los dementores estaban todos allí, esperando su momento, esperando que una presa inocente llegara tropezando cuesta abajo hacia su territorio. Acelerando, Harry, Eliana y Hermione vieron a Sirius colapsar en la orilla del lago. Corrieron hacia allí, pero entonces Harry se detuvo de repente, Eliana y Hermione chocaron contra el y cayeron al suelo. Hubo una frialdad repentina, y los tres sabían muy bien de qué se trataba.

"Dementores." dijo Hermione en voz baja.

Podían sentir la frialdad rodeando sus corazones mientras se acercaban a la orilla del lago.

Llegaron a la orilla del lago justo cuando el griterío se detenía. Sirius había vuelto a ser un hombre y ahora estaba a cuatro patas, con las manos sobre la cabeza. Harry se quedó sin aliento cuando vio al menos un centenar de dementores deslizándose alrededor del lago hacia ellos. Parecían una masa negra. Había una capa de hielo en el lago y Harry giró la cabeza. Los dementores los rodeaban.

"Nooo." gimió Sirius. "Nooo... por favor..."

"Rápido." susurró Harry sacando su varita. "Piensen en... piensen en algo... feliz..."

Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de limpiar furiosamente su mente de los gritos de su madre. Sirius iba a ser libre. ¡Iba a vivir con su padrino!

"Expecto patronum!" gritó Harry. "Expecto patronum!"

Pero Sirius se estremeció y se dio la vuelta. Él se quedó inmóvil en el suelo, pálido.

"Expecto patronum!" gritó Harry. "¡Hermione, Eliana vamos! ¡Expecto patronum!"

"Expecto..." susurró Hermione. "Espera-expecto..."

Los dementores se estaban acercando a ellos. Estaban a apenas tres metros de ellos. Formaron una pared sólida alrededor de Harry Eliana y Hermione, y se estaban acercando peligrosamente.

"Eliana por favor." dijo Harry, desesperado. "Piensa en un recuerdo feliz."

Pero ya ambas chicas se habían derrumbado junto a él y estaba completamente solo.

Harry dio un débil paso adelante y se dejó caer al lado de Sirius cuando un dementor se acercó. "Expecto patronum!"

El dementor se detuvo frente a el. No podía caminar a través de la nube de niebla plateada que Harry conjuró. Un muerto, baboso se había deslizado debajo de su reloj. Hizo un gesto como para barrer al patronus a un lado. Harry negó con la cabeza, pero podía sentir que todos la miraban. Sus respiraciones sonaron y se mantuvo en la mano de Sirius. Entonces, el dementor levantó ambas manos podridas y bajó la capucha.

Harry estaba paralizado de miedo. El dementor no tenía ojos, pero su fina piel gris costra se extendía sobre cuencas vacías. Había un agujero enorme e informe, que chupaba el aire con un ruido de muerte. El patronus parpadeó y murió.

El dementor extendio sus húmedas manos y de repente se envolvieron alrededor del cuello de Harry. Se vio obligado a mirar directamente al dementor. Podía sentir su aliento, ronco y dañado. Probablemente estaba planeando deshacerse de el primero.

Pero entonces, había una luz plateada cada vez más brillante y brillante. Harry cayó boca abajo a un lado de Sirius. El vio que la luz iluminaba la hierba que los rodeaba. Algo estaba haciendo retroceder a los dementores. Estaba dando vueltas a su alrededor. Los gritos se habían detenido y los dementores se marchaban.

El aire estaba tibio otra vez y con toda la fuerza que podía reunir, Harry levantó la cabeza unos centímetros. Y vio a un animal galopando a través del lago. Trató de distinguir lo que era, pero tenía los ojos borrosos y llorosos. El no entendía lo que estaba pasando. El animal se detuvo en el extremo opuesto de la orilla. Harry podía ver una cara familiar y su estómago dio un vuelco... Fue imposible...

Harry no pudo mantener su fortaleza nunca más. Con un último aliento, cedió a la oscuridad y se desmayó.


	17. Capítulo 17

"Negocio impactante, Snape, negocios impactantes. Es un milagro que ninguno de ellos muriera. Nunca oí hablar de algo así. Tuvieron suerte de que estuvieras allí."

"Gracias, Ministro."

Harry arrugó los ojos ante las voces. Le dolía la cabeza y le dolía el cuerpo. El abrió los ojos muy lentamente. Mirando al techo, se dio cuenta de que estaba en el ala del hospital. Pasó muchas noches mirando el mismo techo y no iba a olvidar la vista en el corto plazo.

"Es desagradable que hayas llegado... ¿El trabajo de Black, supongo?"

"Por Black, supongo que te refieres a Potter, Weasley, Ross y Granger, Ministro..."

" ¡No!"

"Creo que Black ha logrado contactar a Harry y lo ha convencido de su inocencia. Sospecho que el ofrecimiento de conocer a su padrino por primera vez fue demasiado maravilloso como para dejarlo pasar. Estaba a punto de irse solo al Shrieking Shack, pero, naturalmente, debo agregar, Ross, Weasley y Granger la siguieron. Deben haber escuchado acerca de sus planes. Es bien sabido, Ministro, que los cuatro siempre se encuentran en la compañía del otro, y adonde van hay problemas. Lo que Potter no sabía era que era la herramienta perfecta."

"Sí, sí." dijo Fudge.

"Un monstruo cruel y criminal." dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras cuando Harry apretó los puños. "Sin los refuerzos adecuados, Potter seguramente seguirá sus pasos. Una vez que llegué a la Cabaña, ya sabía que los hechizó. Lo vi de inmediato. Un encanto Confundus, a juzgar por su comportamiento. Los cuatro parecían pensar que era inocente. Me atacaron por una creencia ridícula, podría agregar... y, por supuesto, Potter siempre ha recibido una extraordinaria cantidad de licencias por parte del director."

"Ah, bueno, Snape... Harry Potter, ya sabes, todos tenemos un punto ciego en lo que a él respecta."

"Y sin embargo, ¿es bueno para él recibir tanto trato especial? ¿Especialmente después de atacar a un maestro con sus otros compañeros? Personalmente, trato de tratarlo como cualquier otro estudiante. Y cualquier otro estudiante sería suspendido por cada puesta. Llevando a sus amigos al peligro y relacionándose con un hombre lobo y un conocido asesino."

"Bueno, bueno, ya veremos, Snape, ya veremos. El chico, sin duda, es tonto."

Hubo una pequeña pausa y la mente de Harry parecía estar corriendo. La luna llena brillando sobre ellos, la transformación de Remus, el hombre lobo avanzando, Pettigrew, desaparecido, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, dementores, Sirius, la mano del dementor alrededor de su garganta, Sirius, cuencas vacías, Sirius, Hermione y Eliana!

La espina dorsal de Harry se rompió y jadeó cuando se sentó en su cama. El ala del hospital estaba a oscuras y al final de la sala, Madam Pomfrey estaba inclinada sobre una cama. Había dos camas ocupadas a su derecha, Eliana y Hermione respectivamente. Podía decir que las dos estaban despiertas y escuchando las voces de Fudge y Snape que venían del corredor exterior. Había algo de chocolate en la cama de Harry y rápidamente se acercó y quitó un trozo.

"¡Ah, estás despierto!" Madam Pomfrey dijo enérgicamente, caminando hacia su cama.

"¿Cómo está Ron?" Eliana y Hermione dijeron juntas.

"Vivirá." dijo Pomfrey con gravedad. "En cuanto a ustedes tres... se quedarán aquí hasta que estén satisfechos de que estén... Potter, ¿qué creen que están haciendo?"

Harry estaba sentado, poniéndose las gafas y levantando su varita. "Necesito ver al director."

"Potter." dijo Pomfrey con dulzura. "Está bien. Tienen a Black. Está encerrado en el piso de arriba. Los dementores realizarán el beso en cualquier momento."

"¿QUÉ?" exclamó Harry. El saltó de la cama, y Eliana y Hermione lo siguieron.

Pero su grito había sido escuchado en el corredor exterior. En cuestión de segundos, Fudge y Snape habían entrado en la sala, mirando para ver qué causaba su perturbación.

"¿Cuál es el ruido?" dijo Fudge, inquieto. "¿Qué está pasando? Los tres deberían estar en la cama, ¿han comido chocolate?" le preguntó a Pomfrey.

"Ministro, escuche!" dijo Harry. "¡Sirius Black es inocente! ¡Peter Pettigrew fingió su propia muerte! ¡Lo vimos esta noche! No puedes dejar que los dementores le hagan eso a Sirius, él es..."

Pero Harry se detuvo cuando vio a Fudge sacudir la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. "Harry, Harry, estás muy confundido, has pasado por una terrible experiencia, vuelve a acostarte, ahora, tenemos todo bajo control..."

"¡No, no lo haces!" gritó Harry. "¡Tienes al hombre equivocado! ¡Todos lo vimos! ¡Pettigrew era la rata de Ron! ¡Es un animago! ¡Tienes al hombre equivocado!"

"¿Ve, Ministro?" dijo Snape, mirando a Harry. "Confundio, a todos ellos. Ha hecho un muy buen trabajo con ellos."

"¡No estamos confundidos!" espetó Harry.

"¡Ministro, profesor!" dijo Pomfrey enojada. "Debo insistir en que se vayan. Son mis pacientes y no deberían estar angustiados."

"¡No estamos angustiados!" Harry dijo furiosamente. "¡Estoy tratando de decirles lo que sucedió! Si tan solo me escucharan."

Harry se atragantó cuando Pomfrey metió un gran trozo de chocolate en su boca. Luego aprovechó la oportunidad para obligarlo a volver a la cama.

"Ahora, por favor, ministro, estos niños necesitan cuidado. Por favor, dejen..."

Las puertas del ala del hospital se abrieron nuevamente. Esta vez fue Dumbledore. Los miraba a todos a través de su espectáculo de media luna.

"Profesor Dumbledore." comenzó Hermione, "Sirius Black..."

"¡Por el amor de Dios!" Pomfrey dijo histéricamente. "¿Es esto un ala de hospital o no? Director, debo insistir..."

"Mis disculpas, Poppy." dijo Dumbledore con calma. "Pero necesito hablar con el señor Potter, la señorita Ross y la señorita Granger. Acabo de hablar con Sirius Black..."

"¿Supongo que te ha contado el mismo cuento de hadas que él plantó en sus mentes?" escupió Snape. "Algo sobre una rata, y Pettigrew estando vivo..."

"Esa, de hecho es la historia de Black." dijo Dumbledore, examinando a Snape de cerca.

"¿Y mi evidencia no cuenta para nada?" gruñó Snape. "Peter Pettigrew no estaba en el Shrieking Shack, ni vi ninguna señal de él en los terrenos."

"¡Eso fue porque estaba noqueado, profesor!" Hermione dijo solemnemente. "No llegaste a tiempo para escuchar..."

"Señorita Granger, ¡MANTENGA SU LENGUA!"

"Ahora, ahora, Snape." dijo Fudge. "La jovencita está perturbada en su mente, debemos hacer concesiones."

"Me gustaría hablar con Harry, Eliana y Hermione a solas." dijo bruscamente Dumbledore. "Cornelius, Severus, Poppy, por favor, déjenos."

"¡Director de escuela!" farfulló Pomfrey. "Necesitan tratamiento, necesitan descanso."

"Esto no puede esperar." dijo Dumbledore. "Debo insistir."

Pomfrey no pareció complacido. Ella frunció los labios y se dirigió a su oficina al final de la sala, dando un portazo detrás de ella. Fudge sacó un gran reloj de bolsillo de oro de su chaleco.

"Los dementores ya deberían haber llegado. Iré a verlos. Dumbledore, te veré arriba."

Fudge cruzó el ala del hospital y abrió la puerta. Miró hacia atrás y también lo mantuvo abierto para Snape, pero el hombre no se movió.

"¿Seguro que no crees ni una palabra de la historia de Black?" Snape susurró.

"Deseo hablar con Harry, Eliana y Hermione a solas." repitió Dumbledore.

Snape dio un paso adelante hacia Dumbledore y susurró. "Sirius Black demostró que era capaz de matar a la edad de dieciséis años. No ha olvidado eso, Director? No han olvidado que una vez trató de matarme?"

"Mi memoria es tan buena como siempre, Severus." dijo Dumbledore en voz baja.

Snape miró a Dumbledore por unos segundos más antes de girar sobre sus talones. Marchó a través de la puerta y la cerró con un pequeño chasquido.

Dumbledore se volvió hacia Harry, Eliana y Hermione, y todos estallaron en un discurso.

"Profesor, Black dice la verdad, vimos a Pettigrew." comenzó Hermione.

"...escapó cuando el Profesor Lupin se convirtió en un hombre lobo." interrumpió Harry.

"... él es una rata..." Eliana entró.

"- La pata delantera de Pettigrew, quiero decir, dedo, la cortó." le ofreció Harry.

"...Pettigrew atacó a Ron, no fue Sirius." interrumpió Hermione.

Dumbledore levantó la mano y guardaron silencio. Luego dijo en voz baja. "Es su turno de escuchar, y les ruego que no me interrumpan, porque hay muy poco tiempo. No hay ni una pizca de prueba para respaldar la historia de Black, excepto la palabra de ustedes, y la palabra de tres magos de trece años no convencerán a nadie. Una calle llena de testigos juraron que vieron a Sirius asesinar a Pettigrew. Yo mismo le di evidencia al Ministerio de que Sirius había sido el Guardián Secreto de Potter.

"El profesor Lupin puede decirte." dijo Harry.

"El profesor Lupin se encuentra en lo más profundo del bosque, incapaz de contarle nada a nadie. Para cuando vuelva a ser humano, será demasiado tarde, Sirius estará peor que muerto. Debo añadir que los lobos tan son tan desconfiados por la mayoría de nuestro tipo que su apoyo contará muy poco, y el hecho de que él y Sirius son viejos amigos."

"Pero..."

"Escúchame, Harry. Es demasiado tarde, ¿me entiendes? Debes ver que la versión de los eventos del profesor Snape es mucho más convincente que la tuya."

"Odia a Sirius." dijo Eliana, desesperada. "Todo por algún truco estúpido que Sirius le jugó a él."

"Sirius no ha actuado como un hombre inocente. El ataque a la Dama Gorda, entrar en la Torre de Gryffindor con un cuchillo, sin Pettigrew, vivo o muerto, no tenemos ninguna posibilidad de revertir la sentencia de Sirius."

Harry miró a Dumbledore. "Pero, pero tú nos crees."

"Sí, lo hago." dijo Dumbledore en voz baja. "Pero no tengo poder para hacer que otros hombres vean la verdad, o para desautorizar al Ministro de Magia... Lo que necesitamos es más tiempo."

"Pero..." comenzó Hermione, y luego sus ojos se volvieron muy redondos. "¡OH!"

"Ahora, presten atención." dijo Dumbledore, hablando muy bajo y muy claramente. "Sirius está encerrado en la oficina del profesor Flitwick en el séptimo piso. Decimotercera ventana desde la derecha de la Torre Oeste. Si todo va bien, podrán salvar más de una vida inocente esta noche, pero recuerden esto: no deben ser vistos. Señorita Granger, usted conoce la ley, usted sabe lo que está en juego... Usted, no debe ser vista."

Ni Harry ni Eliana tenían idea remota de lo que Dumbledore estaba hablando.

Dumbledore giró sobre sus talones. Una vez que llegó a la puerta, miró hacia atrás. "Voy a encerrarlos. Son las cinco de la medianoche. Srta. Granger, tres turnos deberían hacerlo. Buena suerte." Luego cerró la puerta detrás de él.

"¿Buena suerte?" repitió Harry.

"¿Tres turnos?" Eliana le preguntó a Hermione. "¿De qué está hablando?"

"¿Que se supone que hagamos?" dijo Harry.

Hermione, sin embargo, estaba hurgando con su collar, sacando algo de debajo. Era una cadena de oro muy larga y fina. Mirando de cerca, Eliana y Hary vieron que el colgante que se estaba sacando de la cadena era un pequeño reloj de arena encerrado en dos círculos.

Hermione se movió más cerca de Eliana y Harry, y luego tiró la cadena alrededor de sus cuellos. "¿Listos?"

"¿Para qué?" preguntó Harry.

Hermione no respondió, pero giró el reloj de arena más de tres veces.

Harry parpadeó ante el reloj de arena y luego a su alrededor, completamente desconcertado. La oscuridad se estaba disolviendo a su alrededor. Hubo desenfoques de diferentes colores y formas pasando rápidamente a su alrededor. Tenia la extraña sensación de que retrocedían. Su cuerpo se sentía como si lo tiraran en diferentes direcciones. Y luego estaba parado al lado de Eliana y Hermione en el desierto Hall de entrada. Había una corriente de luz proveniente de las puertas delanteras.

"¿Que acaba de suceder?" Preguntó Harry, mirando a Hermione, y luego a Eliana. "Donde esta Ron?"

"Las siete y media. ¿Dónde estábamos a las siete y media?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Uh... no sé... ¿en la casa de Hagrid?" Harry dijo, inseguro.

"¡Vamos! Y no pueden vernos." dijo Hermione, agarrando los brazos de Eliana y Harry. Rápidamente salieron corriendo del ala del hospital, a través de los pasillos, y hacia una de las entradas traseras de la escuela que solían usar cuando íban a Hagrid. Hermione se detuvo abruptamente, mientras se escondían detrás de una de las paredes.

"¡Hermione! ¿Podrías decirme qué es lo que estamos haciendo?" Preguntó Harry, y Hermione levantó una mano, silenciándolo.

Los tres mirarón hacia afuera y junto a las escaleras que bajaban la colina, estaban Malfoy y sus dos amigos, y Ron, Harry, Hermione y Eliana.

"Somos nosotros... esto no es normal." dijo Harry, y Hermione los apartó.

"Este es un Time Turner Harry. McGonagall me lo dio el primer trimestre. Así es como he estado aprendiendo todo el año." explicó Hermione, y Harry miró a Eliana con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Por qué no pareces tan sorprendida?"

"Bueno, sospechaba que lo tenía." Eliana murmuró, y se volvió para mirar a su pasado de nuevo. "He escuchado muchas historias de los Time Turner."

"Entonces, quieres decir... ¿hemos retrocedido en el tiempo?" Preguntó Harry, mirando a tambien a sus yo pasados.

"Sí. Dumbledore quería que regresáramos a este momento. Claramente hay algo que quiere que cambiemos." dijo Hermione.

Eliana sonrío cuando su pasado golpeó a Malfoy en su cara.

"Buen golpe." dijo Harry.

"Sí. Eso es aún más entretenido la segunda vez." dijo Hermione riéndose un poco cuando su pasado atrajo al pasado de Eliana a un abrazo. "¡Date prisa! ¡Malfoy está llegando!" Ella susurró, y alejó a Harry y Eliana de donde estában.

"¡Ni una palabra a nadie de esto, entendido! Voy a hacer que pague esa sucia mestiza." dijo Malfoy mientras corría de regreso al castillo.

"Mira. Buckbeak todavía está vivo." dijo Harry.

"¡Por supuesto! Recuerda lo que dijo Dumbledore. Si tenemos éxito, más de una vida inocente se salvará." recordó Hermione.

"Bueno, vamos entonces!" Dijo Eliana, agarrando las manos de Harry y Hermione y jalándolos hacia abajo, hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Cuando llegaron se escondieron detrás de las calabazas gigantes y observaron. En la distancia vieron a Fudge, Dumbledore y el verdugo bajando por el sendero.

"Aquí vienen. Será mejor que me apure." dijo Harry, y comenzó a ir a Buckbeak, pero rápidamente Hermione lo agarró tirando de él hacia abajo.

"¡No! Fudge tiene que ver a Buckbeak antes de que lo salvemos. De lo contrario, pensará que Hagrid lo liberó." razonó, y Harry asintió. Vieron la mano de Hagrid, entregandole 'Scabbers' a Ron y Harry se enfureció.

"Ese es Pettigrew." gruñó, tratando de levantarse, pero todavía tenía un agarre en su brazo de Hermione.

"¡No Harry! ¡No puedes!" Dijo ella.

"Hermione, ese es el hombre que traicionó a mis padres. ¡No esperas que solo me siente aquí!" Harry casi gritó.

"¡Si, debes!" Dijo Hermione. "Además, estás en la choza de Hagrid en este momento. Si vas por ahí, él pensará que te has vuelto loco. A los magos les pasan cosas horribles que se entrometen con el tiempo Harry. No pueden vernos."

Eliana que había estado mirando fijamente la cabaña fruncio el ceño. "Ahí vienen. Y aún no salimos. ¿Por qué no salimos?" ella baja la mirada encontrando una pequeña roca. La recoge mirandola brevemente antes de arrojarla con fuerza a la cabaña de Hagrid rompiendo el jarrón de antes.

"¿Estas loca?" Harry preguntó saliendo de su pelea con Hermione.

Eliana no le prestó atención al lanzar otra piedra, esa vez golpeando a Harry en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Ow, eso duele." dijo Harry frotándose la nuca.

"Lo siento." dijo Eliana tímidamente antes de volverse a mirar a la cabaña.

"Vamos, en cualquier momento saldremos por la puerta trasera." dijo Hermione, empujándolos hacia el bosque. Se escondieron detrás de una capa de árboles, y Hermione comenzó a mirarse a sí misma.

"¿Es realmente así como se ve mi cabello desde atrás?" preguntó, chasqueando una ramita, y Harry rápidamente la apartó.

"Creí ver... no importa." dijo la Hermione del pasado.

"¡Vamonos!" dijo el Ron del pasado.

"Ahora Harry!" Dijo Hermione, empujando a Harry hacia Buckbeak.

Harry salió corriendo detrás del árbol. Saltó la valla en el campo de calabazas y se acercó a Buckbeak. Con cuidado de no parpadear, miró fijamente a los ojos feroces del hipogrifo y se inclinó. Buckbeak lo miró por un segundo antes de hundirse de rodillas. Luego se puso de pie otra vez y Harry comenzó a forcejear con el nudo de la cuerda atando a Buckbeak a la cerca.

"Es la decisión del Comité para la Eliminación de Criaturas Peligrosas que el hipogrifo Buckbeak, en lo sucesivo llamado el condenado, sea ejecutado el 6 de junio a la puesta del sol y condenado a muerte por decapitación, a cargo del Comité designado por el Comité. verdugo, Walden Macnair... "

"Hagrid, firma aquí..."

"Bueno, terminemos con esto. Hagrid, tal vez será mejor si te quedas dentro."

"No, yo - yo quiero estar con él... no quiero que esté solo."

Harry intentaba alejarlo, pero Buckbeak simplemente agachó la cabeza y trató de irse a dormir. Hermione miró hacia arriba y vió a los hurones muertos colgando del correo, y le dio un codazo a Eliana, que parecía frustrada ante los intentos fallidos de Harry. Vio a los hurones y asintió. Juntas, agarraron los hurones. Hermione agarro uno en sus manos enseñandoselo a Buckbeak. "¡Aquí, Buckbeak! Ven a buscar al hurón muerto."

Buckbeak comenzó a caminar mientras movía las alas siguiendolos hacia el bosque.

"Un momento, por favor, Macnair." la voz de Dumbledore viniendo desde adentro. "También necesitas firmar."

Los pasos se detuvieron mientras Harry continuó tirando de la cuerda. Buckbeak hizo chasquear el pico y caminó un poco más rápido. Le dió otro tirón a la cuerda y el hipogrifo rompió en un galope. Finalmente llegaron a los árboles. Hermione tiró el hurón a Buckbeak, quien lo atrapó. Luego caminó hacia Eliana, que tenía la cuerda de hurones muertos.

Estaban completamente bloqueados y apenas podían ver el jardín de Hagrid. Todos se quedaron muy quietos. Parecía como si Buckbeak entendiera lo que sucedió.

"¿Dónde está?" dijo la voz del antiguo miembro del Comité. "¿Dónde está la bestia?"

Harry sonrió cuando el verdugo dijo furiosamente: "¡Estaba atado aquí! ¡Lo vi! ¡Justo aquí!"

"¡Qué extraordinario!" dijo Dumbledore, claramente entretenido.

"Alguien debe haberlo soltado!" Gritó Fudge.

"Profesor, juro que no." dijo Hagrid.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que el ministro no está sugiriendo que tuvieras algo que ver con eso. ¿Cómo pudiste? Has estado con nosotros todo el tiempo." dijo Dumbledore.

"Bueno... ¡bien!" Dijo Hagrid.

"¡Debemos buscar en los terrenos!" Dijo Fudge.

"Busca en los cielos si es necesario, ministro. Mientras tanto, no diría que no a una taza de té Hagrid. O a un gran ... brandy." dijo Dumbledore. "Parece que tus servicios ya no serán necesarios." le dijo al verdugo, quien a su vez cortó una calabaza con su hacha.

Después, Harry, Hermione, Eliana y Buckbeak se abrieron paso a través del bosque.

"¿Ahora que?" preguntó Harry.

"Tendremos que escondernos aquí." dijo Hermione, temblando un poco. "Tenemos que esperar hasta que hayan regresado al castillo. Luego, esperamos hasta que sea seguro llevar a Buckbeak a la ventana de Sirius. No estará allí por un par de horas más... Oh, esto va a ser difícil..."

"Tenemos que movernos." dijo Eliana. "Tenemos que poder ver a Whumping Willow o nos perderemos lo que está pasando."

"Está bien." dijo Hermione. "Pero tenemos que mantenernos fuera de la vista, recuerda..."

Se movieron alrededor del borde del bosque con el sol comenzando a ponerse a su alrededor. Estaban escondidos detrás de trozos de árboles a la vista del Sauce.

"¡Ahí está Ron!" dijo Harry de repente.

Una figura oscura corría por el césped, gritando en el aire.

"Aléjate de él, vete, Scabbers, ven aquí..."

Tres figuras más salieron de la nada. Harry se vio a sí mismo, Eliana y Hermione persiguendo a Ron, que acaba de zambullirse.

"¡Gotcha ! ¡Fuera, gato hediondo!"

"¡Ahí está Sirius!" dijo Harry.

La forma Animagus de Sirius saltó desde las raíces del Sauce. Cayó sobre Harry y agarró a Ron, tirando de él hacia las raíces. El Sauce Whomping crujió y atacó con sus ramas inferiores. Se podían ver a sí mismos lanzándose tratando de alcanzar el baúl.

"Parece incluso peor desde aquí, ¿no?" dijo Harry. "Ouch - mira, acabo de ser golpeado por el árbol - y tú también - esto es raro..."

"Y ahí vamos..." Murmuró Eliana.

En el momento en que desaparecieron, escucharon pasos cerca. Vieron a Dumbledore, Macnair, Fudge y el antiguo miembro del Comité haciendo su camino hacia el castillo.

"Solo nuestra suerte. Justo cuando entramos en el pasillo, Dumbledore y los demás vienen caminando justo detrás de nosotros." Harry dijo.

"Si solo Dumbledore hubiera venido con nosotros..." dijo Hermione.

"Macnair y Fudge también vendrían." dijo Harry amargamente. "Apuesto a que cualquier cosa que Fudge le hubiera dicho a Macnair para asesinar a Sirius en el lugar..."

Los cuatro hombres subieron las escaleras del castillo y desaparecieron de su vista. Durante unos minutos, no pasó nada, luego vieron a otra figura corriendo por los escalones de piedra.

"¡Aquí viene Lupin!" dijo Harry.

Se dirigía hacia el Sauce y se apoderó de una rama rota del suelo. Luego pinchó el nudo en el baúl. El árbol dejó de luchar inmediatamente y Remus desapareció en el árbol.

"Aquí viene Snape." dijo Hermione, y desapareció dentro del Sauce.

"¿Y ahora esperamos?" Pregunto Harry

"Y ahora esperamos." dijo Hermione.

* * *

Estaba oscureciendo afuera, y Harry, Hermione y Eliana estában sentados, charlando sobre cosas al azar para pasar el tiempo. Estában discutiendo cómo Hermione podría mantenerse al día con su enorme carga de trabajo, ya que estaba tomando casi todas las clases que Hogwarts tenía para ofrecer, cuando un montón de murciélagos los atacó.

"Al menos alguien se está divirtiendo." dijo Eliana, y miraron a Buckbeak comiendose los murciélagos.

"Chicas." dijo Harry, cuando todos se calmaron.

"¿Sí?"

"Antes, junto al lago. Cuando estabamos con Sirius... vi a alguien. Esa persona hizo que los dementores se fueran." Harry dijo, mirándolas con una cara seria.

Las bocas de Hermione y Eliana estaban ligeramente abiertas. "¿Pero qué fue eso?"

"Solo hay una cosa que podría haber sido, hacer que los dementores se vayan." dijo Harry. "Un Patronus real. Uno poderoso."

"Escuché a Snape decirle a Dumbledore cuando nos llevaron al hospital. Según él, solo un mago realmente poderoso podría haberlo conjurado." explicó Hermione.

"Era mi papá." dijo Harry. "Fue mi padre quien conjuró el Patronus."

La boca de Hermione estaba completamente abierta. "Pero Harry, tu padre está..."

"Muerto, lo sé. Solo les digo lo que vi." Harry dijo rápidamente.

"¿Crees que viste a su fantasma?" Eliana preguntó.

"No." dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Era... sólido, supongo..."

"Pero entonces..."

"Probablemente estaba viendo cosas." dijo Harry rápidamente. "O viendo lo que quería... Realmente se parecía a el... tengo fotos de él..."

Hermione y Eliana todavía lo miraban con preocupación.

"Sé que suena loco." dijo Harry, dejando su frase colgando.

"¡Aquí vamos!" susurró Hermione.

Los tres se pusieron de pie y miraron hacia el Sauce.

"Nos ven allí?" Harry les preguntó a Hermione y Eliana, apuntándose a si mismo con Sirius.

"¿Sí?"

"Me pidió que viviera con él." dijo Harry, sonriendo.

"¡Harry, eso es genial!" Dijo Hermione, sonriéndo.

"Cuando lo liberemos, nunca tendré que volver a casa de los Dursley. Le voy a decir que me gustaría vivir en algún lugar del país." dijo Harry mirando a sus dos amigas que le sonrieron. "Creo que le gustaría eso. Después de todos esos años en Azkaban."

Se vieron caminar hacia el castillo y las nubes comenzaron a cambiar.

"Tenemos que quedarnos quietos." murmuró Hermione. "No debemos ser vistos. No hay nada que podamos hacer..."

Harry tomó una decisión. "Voy detrás de Pettigrew."

Estaba a punto de echar a correr cuando el brazo derecho de Hermione envolvió el brazo de Harry.

"¡No puedes!" dijo Hermione enojada. "¡No hay nada que podamos hacer!"

Harry suspiró y asintió. Hermione tenía razón.

"Ahí va Lupin." susurró Eliana. "Él se está transformando..."

"¡Tenemos que irnos!" dijo Harry desenredándose de Hermione.

"¡No debemos!" dijo Hermione. "Te sigo diciendo."

"¡Remus corre directamente al bosque!" espetó Harry. "¡De acuerdo!"

Hermione se quedó sin aliento. "¡Rápido!" ella gimió, desatando a Buckbeak. "¡Rápido! ¿A dónde vamos a ir? ¿Dónde nos vamos a escondernos? Los dementores vendrán en cualquier momento..."

"¡De vuelta a Hagrid's!" dijo Harry. "Está vacío ahora - ¡vamos!"

Corrieron tan rápido como pudieron con Buckbeak trotando detrás de ellos. Podían oír al hombre lobo detrás de ellos aullando cuando la cabaña estaba a la vista. Harry patinó hacia la puerta, la abrió de un tirón cuando los otros vinieron detrás de él. Harry luego se arrojó detrás de ellos y cerró la puerta. Fang les ladró en voz alta.

"Shh, Fang, somos nosotros!" dijo Eliana. Ella se apresuró y se rascó las orejas. "¡Eso estuvo muy cerca!"

Buckbeak parecía muy feliz de estar en un entorno familiar. Se tumbó frente al fuego y dobló las alas con satisfacción.

Harry miró por la ventana. Era difícil ver lo que estaba pasando. "Voy a salir. Si me encuentro con Remus, sabré qué hacer."

Hermione levantó la vista, sospechosa.

"Iré contigo." dijo Eliana. "No podemos ver lo que está pasando, no sabremos cuándo es el momento, y no interferiremos." agregó rápidamente hacia Hermione. "Si no vemos lo que está pasando, ¿cómo se supone que debemos saber cuándo es el momento de rescatar a Sirius?"

"Bueno... está bien, entonces..." dijo Hermione ansiosamente. "Esperaré aquí con Buckbeak... pero tengan cuidado, hay un hombre lobo por ahí, y los dementores."

Harry asintió y salió nuevamente con Eliana. Bordearon la cabaña y se adentraron en el bosque. No muy lejos vieron a Sirius herido mientras Lupin se acercaba agazapado listo para atacarlo.

"Harry, espera!" La voz de Hermione se escucho.

El ruido hizo que Lupin se volteara hacia el trío.

Harry y Eliana miraban a Lupin acercandose a Harry enseñando los dientes. Entonces a Eliana se le ocurrió algo, adelantandose se llevo las manos a la boca. "Ah-wooooo!"

Harry puso sus manos sobre las de ella enseguida para callarla, pero ella se sacudio. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Salvando tu vida." Eliana dijo antes de aullar de nuevo. "¡Ah-wooooo!"

"Gracias." Harry dijo mirando como él lobo que ahora corria hacia ellos. "Genial. Ahora él está detrás de nosotros."

"Sí, no pensé en eso." Eliana dijo nerviosa. "¡Corre!"

Harry no necesitaba que se lo dijera dos veces. En el momento en que la palabra escapó de los labios de Eliana, los dos estában corriendo por el bosque, lejos de Lupin. Estaba bastante seguro de que nunca habría corrido tan rápido en su vida, ¡incluso en la Práctica de Quidditch! Por supuesto, eso fue solo práctica. Eso fue la vida y la muerte. Si Were-Lupin los atrapaba, estában muertos. Literalmente.

Después de caer una vez y obtener múltiples cortes y rasguños de arbustos y ramas, Eliana y él se escondieron detrás de uno de los enormes árboles, jadeando por aire. Escucharon el gruñido revelador del hombre lobo que se acercaba.

Eliana agarró la mano de Harry, tirándo de él en la dirección opuesta al sonido. Hicieron una pausa de nuevo, y el lobo aulló, un largo y triste sonido.

Cuando estuvo tranquilo, Eliana tiró de la mano de Harry otra vez, y lentamente retrocedieron en la misma dirección.

Entonces... Oyeron un gruñido viniendo detrás de ellos. Los dos se quedaron inmoviles y luego se giraron lentamente. Allí estaba el lobo enseñando los dientes, de pie sobre sus patas traseras, listo para matar.

Harry agarró a Eliana por sus hombros y presionó su espalda contra él, protegiéndola del hombre lobo. Se preparó para el impacto, pero nunca llegó. En cambio, vio un aleteo de alas y cascos mientras Buckbeak aparecia de la nada y asustaba al lobo.

Una vez que desapareció, Harry aflojó su agarre de los hombros de Eliana solo para que se girara en sus brazos y enterrara su cara en su pecho. "¡Eso fue tan aterrador!"

Instintivamente Harry apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella. Trató de pensar en algo, cualquier cosa, para decir para hacer que sus temores desaparecieran. "El pobre profesor Lupin está teniendo una noche muy dura."

Un momento después, el viento comenzó a soplar, haciendo más frío que antes, lo que decía algo.

Eliana y Harry levantaron la vista y vieron la razón de eso. Dementores. Un centenar de ellos. Y se dirigían directamente hacia el lago donde estaba Sirius.

"Sirius. ¡Ven! Tenemos que irnos. Ahora." Harry dijo apresuradamente agarrando la mano de Eliana, ambos corrieron al lago.

Cuando llegaron allí pudieron ver destellos de plata, pero nadie más. Se escondieron detrás de un arbusto al borde del agua.

"Esto es horrible." Eliana susurra mirando la escena frente a ellos. Había todo un enjambre de dementores, volando alrededor. Chupando la vida de ellos.

"No te preocupes. Mi papa vendra. Él conjurará el Patronus. Justo ahí." dijo Harry en voz baja, señalando por encima de algunas hojas. "En cualquier momento."

Eliana negó con la cabeza. "Harry, escúchame. Nadie vendrá..."

"No te preocupes, lo hará. Él vendrá." dijo Harry con firmeza. "Mi papá estará aquí..."

"Nos estamos muriendo, Harry..." dijo Eliana con horror.

A Harry finalmente lo golpeó una idea. El no vio a su padre. James no iba a aparecer para salvarlos. Era el. Se vio a sí mismo.

Harry se arrojó desde detrás del arbusto y sacó sus varita, a pesar del llamado de Eliana. Pensó explícitamente en la primera sonrisa verdadera de Sirius mientras gritaba. "¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Su varita estalló con una luz brillante y cegadora. No era una nube informe de niebla. Era un grande y deslumbrante animal de plata. Estaba lleno y sólido, y cargó a través de la superficie del lago. El animal empujó a los dementores hacia atrás, haciéndolos dispersarse y retirarse en la oscuridad. El patronus trotaba alrededor del lago, protegiéndolos de más peligros. Luego se volvió y regresó hacia Harry.

Harry miró al animal a la derecha. Vio aun ciervo muy grande. Brillaba tan brillantemente como las estrellas y la luna de arriba. Se detuvo a solo unos metros de él. Harry parpadeó y se dirigió hacia allí con paso firme, con las manos extendidas y temblando. Lo miró con grandes ojos plateados.

Pero la criatura pronto desapareció y Harry se quedó allí con los dedos todavía estirados.

Después de unos segundos se volteo hacia Eliana.

"Grandioso." Eliana dijo mirando con admiración a Harry.

"¿Qué hiciste?" gritó Hermione ferozmente apareciendo de la nada. Eliana y Harry se volvieron cuando Hermione corrió hacia ellos con Buckbeak justo detrás de ella. "¡Dijiste que no interferirías! ¡Dijiste que solo vigilarías!"

"Acabó de salvar todas nuestras vidas..." dijo Harry.

"Vamos a salvar a Sirius Harry." dijo Eliana, mientras Buckbeak emergía del bosque. Harry, Hermione y ella se subieron a sus espaldas, Harry al frente, Eliana en el medio y Hermione al final. Buckbeak despegó, elevándose en el aire.

"¡Woo! ¡Esto es increíble!" Eliana dijo riendo, y Harry se unió a ella

"¡Tenías razón, Hermione! No vi a mi papá antes. ¡Fui yo! Me vi a mí mismo conjurando al Patronus antes. Sabía que podía hacerlo esta vez porque... ¡porque ya lo había hecho! ¿Tiene sentido?" Pregunto Harry.

"¡No!" Hermione gritó. "Y no me gustan..." ella solto un grito agudo cuando Buckbeak descendió de imprevisto.


	18. Capítulo 18

Aterrizaron junto a la celda, y Hermione, Harry y Eliana corrieron hacia la celda. Sirius estaba sentado adentro y su rostro se iluminó cuando los vio.

Hermione se adelantó a la cerradura. "Alohomora!"

Sirius trató de abrirlo. "Realmente no esperaba que eso funcionara." dijo tímidamente.

"¡Dunamis! ¡Liberarae! ¡Aniquila! ¡Emancipare!" Cada intento de Hermione falló.

"Podrías intentar..." comenzó Sirius.

"¡Silencio! ¡Estoy tratando de pensar!" Hermione gritó.

Eliana rodo los ojos empujando a Hermione fuera del camino.

"¡Bombarda!" Gritó ella y la cerradura de la puerta explotó.

"Eso es suficiente." dijo Sirius sonriéndole a la muchacha.

"¿Por qué no pensé en eso?" Preguntó Hermione, caminando de regreso a Buckbeak. Todos subieron a bordo de la criatura gigante, Harry en el frente, luego Sirius, luego Eliana, luego Hermione. Buckbeak volvió a despegar, y Sirius se echó a reír mientras volaban. Regresaron a donde tenían que entrar al castillo, y Harry y Sirius se bajaron, ayudándo a Hermione y a Eliana a bajar de Buckbeak.

"Estaré siempre agradecido por esto... con los tres." dijo Sirius mirando a los tres jóvenes.

"Eh, no fue nada. Todo en un día de trabajo." dijo Eliana y Sirius se rió un poco.

"Quiero ir contigo." Harry dijo ganandose la atención de Sirius.

"Un día, tal vez." Sirius dijo al mismo tiempo que Hermione y Eliana se alejaban dandoles privacidad. "Durante algún tiempo, mi vida será demasiado impredecible. Y además... estás destinado a estar aquí."

"Pero eres inocente." Harry murmura.

"Y tú lo sabes." Sirius lo interrumpe ahuecando un lado de su cara. "Y por ahora, eso servirá. Espero que estés cansado de escuchar esto... pero te pareces mucho a tu padre. Excepto tus ojos. Tienes..."

"Los ojos de mi madre." Harry completa sonriendo.

"Es cruel que haya pasado tanto tiempo con James y Lily, y tú tan poco." Sirius dice con pesar en su voz. "Pero debes saber esto: los que nos aman realmente nunca nos dejan. Y siempre puedes encontrarlos... aquí." su mano se poso en el pecho de Harry antes de caminar hacia Buckbeak. El se subio al ave y miro al trío una vez más. Sonrío mirando entre Eliana y Hermione. "Realmente ambas son brujas brillantes para su edad."

Eliana y Hermione sonrieron, Sirius asintió con la cabeza y giró a Buckbeak para enfrentar el cielo nocturno. Apretó los lados de Buckbeak con los talones. Harry, Eliana y Hermione saltaron hacia atrás cuando las alas de Buckbeak se elevaron en el aire. En un segundo, tanto Sirius como Buckbeak volaron en el aire. Haciendose cada vez más pequeños, a la deriva hacia la luna. Una nube luego se movió sobre ellos y se fueron.

* * *

"¡Tenemos que irnos!" Hermione se quedó sin aliento cuando miró su reloj. "Tenemos exactamente diez minutos para volver al ala del hospital sin que nadie nos vea, antes de que Dumbledore cierre la puerta."

"Está bien." dijo Harry. "Vamos..."

Harry agarró el brazo de Eliana y los tres se deslizaron por la puerta detrás de ellos. Hermione fue primero con Harry y Eliana justo detrás. Bajaron por la estrecha escalera de caracol de piedra y, una vez que llegaron al final, encabezaron las voces. Hermione se llevó el dedo a los labios mientras escuchaban en voz baja. Sonaba como Fudge y Snape. Estaban caminando muy rápido a lo largo del corredor.

"... solo espero que Dumbledore no vaya a tener dificultades." dijo Snape. "El beso se realizará de inmediato?"

"Tan pronto como Macnair regrese con los dementores." Fudge lo tranquilizó. "Todo este asunto de Black ha sido muy vergonzoso. No puedo decirte lo mucho que deseo informar al Daily Prophet que finalmente lo tenemos... Me atrevo a decir que querrán entrevistarlo, Snape... y una vez que el joven Harry vuelva a estar en su sano juicio, espero que él quiera decirle al Profeta exactamente cómo lo salvaste..."

Harry puso los ojos en blanco ante la declaración de Fudge. Sirius estaba lejos y a salvo de las garras del Ministerio. Pero la idea de Snape sonriendo ante la declaración hizo que su sangre hierviera. Quería ver la expresión de sus caras cuando encontraran la oficina vacía, no tendría precio. Pudo escuchar los pasos de Snape y Fudge desapareciendo.

Hermione, Harry y Eliana esperaron un par de minutos para comenzar a correr en la dirección opuesta. Rebotando por las escaleras, escucharon a Peeves cacareando hacia adelante y se precipitaron en un aula vacía justo a tiempo para evitar al horrible Poltergeist. Peeves parecía estar hablando por el pasillo, sus risas haciendo eco a través de las paredes.

"¡Tres minutos!" Gimió Hermione, mirando su reloj.

Esperaron hasta que ya no pudieron oír la risa regodeándose de Peeves a través de la puerta. Luego se deslizaron silenciosamente fuera de la habitación, revisaron el pasillo y comenzaron a correr hacia el ala del hospital.

"¿Qué pasará si no volvemos adentro antes de que Dumbledore cierre la puerta?" Harry jadeó.

"No lo pienses." respiró Eliana.

"¡Un minuto!" graznó Hermione.

Llegaron al final del pasillo con la entrada del ala del hospital a unos pocos metros de distancia.

"Está bien, puedo oír a Dumbledore." dijo Hermione tensamente. "¡Venga!"

Caminaron lentamente por el pasillo. La puerta se abrió y pudieron ver la espalda de Dumbledore.

"Voy a encerrarlos." dijo a sus seres del pasado. "Son cinco minutos para la medianoche. Srta. Granger, tres turnos deberían hacerlo. Buena suerte."

Dumbledore salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta y sacó su varita para cerrarla. Rápidamente, Hermione, Harry y Eliana corrieron hacia adelante. Dumbledore los miró y sonrió ampliamente.

"¿Bien?" dijo en voz baja.

"¡Lo hicimos!" Harry dijo sin aliento. "Sirius se ha ido, en Buckbeak..."

Dumbledore les sonrió. "Bien hecho. Creo..." Escuchó atentamente a la puerta por cualquier sonido dentro del ala del hospital. "Sí, creo que también se han ido, entren, te encerraré en..."

Los tres se deslizaron dentro de la enfermería.

"¿Cómo llegaron allí?" Preguntó Ron, claramente confundido y asustado. "Estaba hablando con ustedes allí." señaló con locura hacia el lugar donde habían estado de pie anteriormente. "Ahora están ahí!"

En una fracción de segundo, hubo un acuerdo mutuo entre Hermione, Eliana y Harry de que probablemente no deberían contarle a Ron lo que había sucedido. No solo no lo entendería, sino que también se lo diría a sus hermanos, quienes hablarían a toda la escuela y luego todo el infierno se desataría.

"¿De qué está hablando, Harry?" Preguntó Eliana con voz cansada. Ella no era una muy buena actriz.

"No sé." Harry se encogió de hombros. "Honestamente, Ron, ¿cómo puede alguien estar en dos lugares a la vez?"

Hermione dejó escapar una risa, al darse cuenta de que Harry acababa de citar su, palabra por palabra, hasta llegar a "Sinceramente, Ron." al principio. Luego los tres se estában riendo juntos por lo absurdo de todo. Acabában de pasar las últimas cuatro horas atrás en el tiempo , salvando no solo a Sirius, sino también a Buckbeak. Habían liberado a un hipogrifo que había sido condenado a muerte, habian sido perseguidos y casi comidosnpor un hombre lobo, y luego toda la noche fue rematado con Harry mirandose a sí mismo casi perder su alma a un dementor, hasta que echo un Patronus que llevó a todos lejos de ellos. Sí. Ron definitivamente no lo entendería.

* * *

Dias después Eliana dobló la esquina, dirigiéndose hacia la Torre de Gryffindor para empacar sus últimas cosas antes de irse en el tren al día siguiente, sonrió al ver a Tristan dirigiéndose hacia la biblioteca.

"¡Tristan!" ella llamó, corriendo para alcanzarlo. Él sonrió al verla. "Mucho tiempo sin verte."

"Bueno, por lo que he oído, has estado muy ocupado." señaló. "Un par de días bastante salvajes, ¿eh?"

"Sí, háblame de eso." dijo Eliana sonriéndole. "Estoy empezando a pensar que nunca tendremos un año tranquilo aquí."

"Bueno, ¿a quién le importa lo normal? La vida tranquila es demasiado aburrida de todos modos." señaló Tristan. Eliana sonrió cuando se puso al lado del Slytherin mientras caminaban por el castillo. "Además, prefiero estar aquí que en ese orfanato, aburrido como rocas allí."

"Bueno, si viviera en el mundo Muggles te invitaria a que me visitaras." dijo Eliana mirándolo.

Tristan sonrió. "Gracias."

Salieron del castillo a los terrenos. "Va a ser un largo verano. Casi me molesta que no estemos en una de esas escuelas de todo el año. Prefiero quedarme aquí."

"Sé lo que quieres decir." Eliana estuvo de acuerdo mientras caminaban hacia el lago. "Este lugar es mi hogar."

"Sí, bueno, personalmente, creo que a veces el hogar es una persona." dijo Tristan pensativo. "Y tu hogar está, estoy pensando, no en el castillo, sino en un cierto mago de cabello oscuro con el que te juntas."

Eliana lo miró, antes de sonreír. "Que te hace decir algo así?"

"Bueno, es obvio." señaló Tristan. "Quiero decir, la forma en que lo miras..."

"Tal vez, para todos menos para él." dijo Eliana en voz baja. "A demas creo que prefiero que seamos amigos. Somos muy jovenes para pensar en cosas del corazón o algo así."

* * *

Los resultados del examen salieron el último día del curso. Harry Eliana, Ron y Hermione habían superado todos los temas. Percy obtuvo su NEWTs de primer nivel, mientras que Fred y George tienen un puñado de OWL cada uno. Mientras tanto, Gryffindor House ganó el campeonato de la Cámara por tercer año consecutivo, principalmente debido a su increíble desempeño en la Copa de Quidditch. La fiesta de fin de trimestre tuvo lugar con decoraciones de escarlata y oro. Todos celebraron, con la mesa de Gryffindor siendo la más ruidosa del grupo.

Cuando el Expreso de Hogwarts comenzó a salir de la estación a la mañana siguiente, Harry vio por última vez a Hogwarts. Cuando el tren comenzó a tomar más velocidad, Hermione les dio algunas noticias.

"Fui a ver a la Profesora McGonagall esta mañana, justo antes del desayuno. He decidido dejar los Estudios Muggles."

"¡Pero pasaste tu examen con trescientos veinte por ciento!" dijo Ron.

"Lo sé." suspiró Hermione. "Pero no soporto otro año como este. Ese Turno de Tiempo, me estaba volviendo loco. Lo entregué. Sin Estudios Muggles y Adivinación, podré tener un horario normal de nuevo."

"Todavía no puedo creer que no nos hayas contado sobre eso." dijo Ron de mal humor. "Se supone que somos tus amigos."

"Prometí que no se lo diría a nadie." dijo Hermione. Miró a Harry, que estaba viendo a Hogwarts desaparecer de la vista. "¡Oh, anímate, Harry!"

"Estoy bien." dijo Harry rápidamente. "Sólo estoy pensando en las vacaciones."

"Sí, he estado pensando en ellos también." dijo Ron. "Harry, tienes que venir y quedarte con nosotros. Lo arreglaré con mamá y papá, luego te llamaré. Sé cómo usar un fellytone ahora..."

"Teléfono , Ron." subrayó Eliana.

"¡Es la Copa Mundial de Quidditch este verano!" continuó Ron, haciendo caso omiso de Eliana. "¿Qué te parece, Harry? Ven y quédate, y iremos a verlo. Por lo general, papá puede conseguir entradas del trabajo."

"Sí... apuesto a que los Dursley estarían encantados de dejarme ir... especialmente después de lo que le hice a la tía Marge..."

Harry parecía sentirse alegre cuando se unió a Eliana, Ron y Hermione en varios juegos de Exploding Snaps, mientras discutía la posibilidad de ver la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. El paisaje exterior comenzó a cambiar lentamente. El sol se estaba poniendo y el cielo era azul claro con las estrellas apareciendo.

"Harry." dijo Hermione de repente. "¿Qué hay detrás de tu ventana?"

Harry se volvió para mirar hacia afuera. Había algo muy pequeño y gris flotando dentro y fuera de la vista. Él entrecerró los ojos y vio que era un búho pequeño que llevaba algo que era mucho más grande para él. La lechuza seguía dando tumbos en el aire, haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerse al ritmo del tren. Harry bajó la ventanilla y tiró de la lechuza. Dejó caer la carta en el asiento de Harry y comenzó a hacer zoom en el compartimento. Hedwig comenzó a hacer clic en sus picos en el nuevo búho, mientras que Crookshanks y Amice se sentaban en sus asientos, sus ojos siguiendo al búho. Al darse cuenta de la mirada de los gatos, Ron arrebató la lechuza del daño.

Harry tomó la carta antes de rasgarla. "¡Es de Sirius!"

"¡Léela en voz alta!" Ron dijo emocionado.

Querido Harry,

Espero que esto te encuentre antes de llegar a tu tía y tío. No sé si están acostumbrados a

Buckbeak y yo estamos escondidos. No te diré dónde, en caso de que este búho caiga en las manos equivocadas. Tengo algunas dudas sobre su fiabilidad, pero él es lo mejor que pude encontrar, y parecía ansioso por el trabajo.

Creo que los dementores todavía me están buscando, pero no tienen ninguna esperanza de encontrarme aquí. Estoy planeando permitir que algunos Muggles me vean pronto, muy lejos de Hogwarts, para que se levante la seguridad en el castillo.

Hay algo que nunca tuve que decirte durante nuestra breve reunión. Fui yo quien te envió el Firebolt.

"¡Decir ah!" dijo Hermione triunfante. "¡Mira! ¡Te dije que era de él! ¡Te dije que envió la Firebolt!"

"Sí, pero él no la maldijo, ¿verdad?" dijo Ron. "¡Ay!" La pequeña lechuza mordisqueó uno de sus dedos en lo que parecía una forma afectuosa.

\- Amice llevó el pedido a la Oficina de Búhos para mí. Usé tu nombre, pero les dije que tomaran el oro de mi propia bóveda de Gringotts. Por favor, considérelo como el regalo de trece cumpleaños de tu padrino.

También me gustaría disculparme por el susto que creo que te di esa noche del año pasado cuando saliste de la casa de tu tío. Solo había esperado echarle un vistazo antes de comenzar mi viaje hacia el norte, pero creo que la visión de mí te alarmó.

Le adjunto algo más para usted, que creo que hará que su próximo año en Hogwarts sea más agradable.

Si alguna vez me necesitas, envíame un mensaje. Tu lechuza me encontrará.

Escribiré de nuevo pronto.

Sirius.

Harry miró dentro del sobre. Había otro pedazo de pergamino allí:

Yo, Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry Potter, te doy permiso para visitar Hogsmeade los fines de semana.

"¡Eso será lo suficientemente bueno para Dumbledore!" dijo Harry. "Espera, hay un PS..."

Pensé que a tu amigo Ron le gustaría tener esta lechuza, ya que es mi culpa que ya no tenga una rata.

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron ante esas palabras. El pequeño búho estaba gritando con entusiasmo y miró a Ron.

"¿Quedarmelo?" Ron dijo. Miró atentamente a la lechuza por un momento y luego, para su completa sorpresa, lo tendió para que Amice y Crookshanks lo olfatearan. "¿Qué creen? Definitivamente un búho."

Amice y Crookshanks ronronearon en respuesta.

"Eso es lo suficientemente bueno para mí." dijo Ron. "El es mio."

Durante todo el camino de regreso a la estación de King's Cross, Harry siguió releyendo la carta de Sirius. Y la mantuvo a salvo cuando los cuatro retrocedieron a través de la barrera de la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos.


End file.
